Segundas Oportunidades
by lunalunatica27
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA. Atormentado por su pasado, Harry Potter se va en busca de un nuevo comienzo. Draco Malfoy busca su redención y encontrará a un héroe quebrado en el proceso. ¿Cómo chocarán sus caminos?¿Existrán realmente las segundas oportunidades?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! **

**Aquí vengo con una traducción! Es la primera que hago así que no seais muy duros/as please! El fic ya está terminado sólo tengo que traducirlo así que no os preocupéis que no os quedaréis sin leer el final :D**

**Rated M por contenido adulto entre dos hombres, si no te gusta y has caído aquí por error te recomiendo que vuelvas atrás.  
**

**Este fic es una traducción autorizada por livingforfomas yo sólo hago la traducción.**

**_Disclamer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling!_**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

-Maldición-murmuró Harry, balanceándose frente a una puerta cerrada, esperando con impaciencia a que saliese quien estuviese ocupando el baño realizando un baile hecho desde sus primeros intentos de "esfínteres"

Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

Un grifo que goteaba parecía intensificar su necesidad de orinar y casi podía jurar que empezaba a sudar con la cercana realidad de mearse encima. Claro que él podía aparecerse en otro lugar pero siempre que lo hacía su estómago parecía hacer cosas extrañas y apenas podría contenerse, así que esperó y se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no llorar de alegría frustrada cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre sin camisa con una toalla envuelta apretadamente al rededor de su cintura.

Harry no se detuvo ni un momento para admirar la vista del hombre antes de pasar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. El-niño-que-vivió se alivió con un exagerado suspiro y se lavó las manos, mirando hacia el brumoso cristal frente a él, en busca de respuestas.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Harry estaba en algún lugar del Londres muggle. Se acordó de un pub, de algo de coqueteo, un beso torpe y descuidado en la puerta de un sucio apartamento y se encontró con el cuello acalambrado para empezar un nuevo día. Por suerte, esa fue la _única_ parte de él que parecía adolorida. Harry estaba empezando a cansarse de despertar con el culo patéticamente dañado. El alcohol tenía algo que le hacía estar más que dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

Sobrio-Harry siempre acababa molesto con Borracho-Harry.

Los ojos esmeraldas del héroe se habían atenuado y ya no eran del excepcional verde de antes. Esto no era nada nuevo para Harry. Sus ojos parecían estar perdiendo su brillo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Tenía derecho a estar cansado después de todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, en su opinión, no tenía derecho a mostrarlo. Fue adorado por sus pérdidas mientras que otros no fueron tan afortunados.

Después de mojarse la cara con agua fría y secarse con una toalla que parecía haber sido usada de trapo, Harry salió del baño y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras él, con la esperanza de que este gesto le comprase un segundo más de silencio.

-Buenos días-dijo un cuerpo masculino que descansaba contorsionado en una postura antinatural que pretendía seducir en vez de repeler. Harry casi se ahoga con la creciente náusea que subía por su garganta.

-Buenos días-logró murmurar el moreno. Encontró rápidamente sus pantalones y se los puso sin querer una respuesta del cuerpo cercano a él.

Harry no podía tener tanta suerte.

-Así que, ¿te vas?

Harry resopló con fastidio y asintió.

-Sí, tengo algunos compromisos. No puedo llegar tarde. Ya sabes-Con esto, Harry tenía la intención de declinar cortésmente la actual proposición de follar que el otro le hacía y dejar claro que cada uno volvía a lo suyo.

-Oh-el hombre pareció razonar finalmente y se levantó incómodo tapándose con las sábanas de la cama sin hacer-. Bueno, s-sí. Por supuesto, también te-tengo otras cosas que hacer pero no quería ser grosero, eso es todo. Oh, está bien. Mejor que te vayas.

El ex-Gryffindor finalmente miró al hombre de la cama y recompensó su tartamudeo con una sonrisa que podría haber rivalizado con la de Gilderoy Lockhart. El nombre de su anfitrión no se había grabado en la memoria inmediata de Harry pero podría haber sido tanto un John como un Steave. Algo con una S o podría haber sido una T. De todas formas, el nombre era una información innecesaria y habría caído en el olvido en una semana.

_Una lástima,_ pensó Harry mientras ahogaba una risita. _Éste es entretenido por las mañanas._

Harry no tenía demasiados con los que compararle de todos modos. No se quedaba hasta la mañana siguiente si podía evitarlo. Siempre dependía de lo que hubiese bebido antes. El whisky parecía tener el don de persuadirlo para quedarse hasta más tarde, mientras que el ron siempre le dejaba la cabeza suficientemente fría como para llamar a un taxi o a Ron en un apuro.

El hombre torpe era bastante atractivo, Harry observó sus rasgos rápidamente-casi exactamente su tipo-y sus largas extremidades que no eran más que un mero adorno de un vientre tonificado y un atractivo rostro. Su cabello estaba desordenado de una manera similar a la de Harry, que era algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo con alguien que no fuese él mismo. Prefería una clara diferencia entre el antes y el después.

Normalmente follar nunca proporcionaba un gran contraste al aspecto de su cabello.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-respondió Harry con sencillez. Sin molestarse en abotonar la camisa que se había echado sobre sus fríos hombros-. Buena suerte con tus...esfuerzos.

Por supuesto que sabía que esos planes eran pretendido y una completa mentira, pero Harry comprendía la importancia de la dignidad. Incluso en un hombre quien se estaría contento paseando durante la tarde, el orgullo anuló todo pensamiento racional.

-¿Debería dejarte mi número o a-algo?-preguntó el hombre con un mínimo deslizamiento.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y sacó las gafas del bolsillo de su pantalón, murmurando un hechizo rápido para reparar la lente que él mismo había roto. Ver con claridad siempre le ayudaba cuando rechazaba. Podía ver cada error que estaba despreciando y justificar sus acciones sin ese momento "¿y si...?"

-Oh, esto está bien así. No tengo teléfono-era cierto. Como mago, ¿qué haría que necesitase un móvil? Una lechuza era suficiente para contactar con aquellos que le conocían bien. Un teléfono sólo sería necesario si Harry encontrase a algún muggle con el que decididamente valiese la pena mantener el contacto-. Fue divertido. Gracias.

-Nos vemos, Harry-se despidió el hombre.

La culpa hizo un montículo bastante pesado en el pecho del Salvador antes de que la auto-preservación aplastara el débil montón.

Ese hombre le hubiera decepcionado en un mes, eso en el mejor de los casos. No sabía nada de Harry. Él no tenía la menor idea de quién era Harry en un mundo que ni siquiera podía imaginar que existiese. Esa era precisamente la razón por la que Harry seguía moviendose en el mundo muggle. Aquí él no era nadie, tan anónimo como el tío que entrará en el próximo bar. Incluso había paseado por diferentes pueblos sólo para sentirse invisible sin su capa. Un "posible Joe". Una cara en un mar repleto de ellas. Nada especial. No había nada asombroso en él.

_Nada._

De alguna manera, a Harry esa palabra le parecía más que un título. Él no emanaba nada entre los muggles, no sentía nada en ambos mundos. Él estaba vacío, hueco, una simple cáscara del joven entusiasmado y determinado que había sido.

Construir el héroe que quería la prensa había tomado diecisiete años, sin embargo, había durado menos de un año en perder toda su falsa confianza y sólo dos más en explosionar completamente. Harry no era un hombre. No llevaba ninguna identidad o rastro de ser alguien.

Salió del apartamento haciendo caso omiso de los pequeños sollozos detrás de él. Harry cerró la pesada puerta de metal y se volvió para leer el número: 312, astillado hasta ser casi ilegible.

Caminó hasta el vestíbulo del complejo de apartamentos, el hombre andó casualmente para ver los buzones que se alineaban en la entrada.

-Tres-doce-murmuró él, encontró el número encima de la caja y notando el nombre en la parte inferior-. Wade Warsh.

Harry se rió ásperamente y salió al aire fresco de la mañana. Cruzó los brazos contra el repentino viento que se había levantado. Harry rió entre dientes, reflexionando acerca del hombre olvidado-. Ni siquiera estuve cerca.

**oOo**

El moreno volvió a su propio apartamento-más tarde de lo que le hubiese gustado-perdiéndose a sí mismo en el lujo de la soledad que le proporcionaba su parque favorito. Parecía que los años en los que había sido observado lo llevó a observar a los demás. Este entretenimiento se convirtió en un entrenamiento en el sigilo y la astucia. Nunca ser notado y nunca ser visto. Parecía motivado en la tarea hasta que se dio cuenta de que nadie lo estaba buscando. Entonces, el pensamiento tranquilizador instauró una paz que le hizo cosquillas en el centro de su cuerpo. Estaba mareado mientras observaba otro juego de identidad sin preocupaciones. El descubrimiento de hoy pasó a ser un señor mayor con una chica mucho más joven a cuestas. Levaba el pelo rubio brillante en coletas y saltaba charcos anormalmente grandes. Su sonrisa era de una pureza que no recordaba haber visto nunca antes y el aspecto de la genuina alegría en el rostro del hombre desató un ataque de envidia en el ex Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, observó a la pareja con curiosidad. Harry se preguntó si la vida podía ser tan simple y esperó algún cambio. Esperaba que el hombre estallara en rabia o la niña tuviese una rabieta. Esperó a la ira. Esperó a la rabia.

Esperó a que _la vida_ sucediese.

Porque era a eso a lo que la vida conducía siempre: caos.

Al sentarse sobre una silla, respiró lentamente por la nariz recordando el posible resfriado que podría estar cogiendo. Eso era un pequeño contratiempo de vivir con muggles. Él tenía la necesidad de sanar lentamente. Había muchos Sanadores que le podrían haber sanado en poco tiempo pero prefería no ponerse en contacto con _ese_ mundo de todos modos.

Harry no había hablado con una bruja o un mago en los últimos tres años que no fuesen Ron o Hermione. Él pudo haber muerto en la guerra pero desde luego no había muerto en los periódicos. Harry estaba en la clandestinidad. Vivo para aquellos a los que había puesto al tanto y posiblemente con vida para los que sólo eran capaces de imaginar su paradero.

Ron y Hermione hicieron un buen trabajo con los periodistas molestos. Siempre asegurándose de contar lo menos posible y mantener las narices de los demás fuera de sus cosas. Por supuesto, siempre hacían alusión a la vuelta de Harry y se negaban a casarse sin que él estuviese presente en la boda. Sin embargo, él se mantuvo firme en su decisión. Entendía el egoísmo de esa postura y simpatizaba con la pareja, debido a su vida y algo más.

Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejarlo.

No ahora, cuando había ganado algo tan preciado: la oportunidad de vivir y comenzar de nuevo.

La pareja no estuvo de acuerdo en la manera en que Harry estaba dirigiendo su vida. No veían como algo positivo la entrada y salida de Harry de la vida de cualquier extraño. Sin embargo, el héroe se deleitaba con la oportunidad de ir y venir a su antojo.

Se prohibió meterse en relaciones y eliminarlos completamente para no perturbar su libertad de elección. Siempre optaba por abandonar mientras pudiese. Era un lujo con el que no había sido bendecido durante la guerra. Dejando malditos a todos los que había querido. Lo que él no sabía era que un cuerpo no tiene por qué morir para ser una víctima de la guerra. Hay otras cosas que también se pueden perder.

Al igual que el corazón de Harry.

Este se perdió en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que él había sido el motivo de tantas muertes. Si él no hubiese nacido, muchas vidas se podrían haber salvado. Sus padres, Sirius, Moody, Fred...

Harry sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente, se rascó el cuero cabelludo esforzándose en olvidar todo lo que había perdido. Antes de que fuera consumido una vez más por la depresión, la presencia de una lechuza interrumpió su llanto y de inmediato subió para permitir al ave entrar en su sala de estar.

Con un picotazo agradecido justo debajo de la articulación del dedo pulgar, Harry cogió la carta del pico del pájaro tomando nota de la escritura a mano de Hermione Granger. Abrió el sobre sin cuidado, desechando los restos del papel picado para revelar un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

_Harry,_

_Te escribo para invitarte a una inauguración. Ahora, antes de que tires esta carta, por favor, escúchame. Es la inauguración de un orfanato para magos. Lo llaman: _Segundas Oportunidades. _Fue inspirado en las familias que sufrieron durante la guerra. Por favor, considera asistir. Es por ti que esto está sucediendo. Es una causa maravillosa y el anfitrión estaría encantado de que pudieses venir. No voy a decir quién está haciendo el esfuerzo porque seguramente te disuada totalmente de hacer acto de presencia. Sin embargo, te prometo que no hay razón por la que no deberías asistir. Ponte en contacto conmigo tan pronto como te sea posible. Si quieres, estaré en casa mañana para hablar con de ello. El evento es la próxima semana y me gustaría que estuviésemos los tres juntos._

_Con cariño,_

_Hermione._

Harry levantó las gafas y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz en actitud contemplativa. Hermione sabía que él se mantenía firme en vivir esa vida. Esto debía haber atacado los nervios de la bruja sobretodo tener que esperar la respuesta de Harry. Podía, por lo menos, escucharla. Estaría bien verla a ella y a Ron después de unos meses sin ellos.

El moreno decidió ir a visitarles pero la cuestión de su regreso tendría que ser contestada después de su reunión con Hermione Granger-pronto Weasley-siempre incorregible.

**oOo**

Harry llegó a la Madriguera el jueves por la tarde. Fue recibido como un hijo más. Molly había estado terriblemente preocupada por su ausencia y Arthur todavía mantenía su compresión objetiva. La pareja de novios ya estaba sentada como si se prepararan para una inquisición que Harry era plenamente consciente de merecer. Por supuesto, esas cuestiones no llegaron a la cima de prioridades de Molly mientras bombardeaba a Harry con suficiente comida para alimentar a un ejército, decidiendo que estaba demasiado delgado para su gusto.

-Si hubieras estado alrededor los últimos años, seguramente podría haber puesto algo de peso en ti. Quiero decir, mira a Ronald, querido. Se está llenando tan rápido. En cualquier momento será tan grande como su padre-Harry no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la asfixia de Hermione que no parecía aceptar el peso o la atención total de la Sra. Weasley a su prometido. Claro, el hijo más joven fue el último en abandonar el nido, pero Ron sin duda ya no era un niño. Podría y cuidaría de sí mismo. Además, si su madre tenía algo que decir, estaría bien cuidando de un pequeño Weasley.

El héroe sonrió y murmuró una disculpa entre mordida y mordida y, finalmente, se excusó después de su cuarta porción de manzana crujiente y subió a la habitación que había compartido con Ron en los veranos.

-Está bien, entonces ¿por qué el gran secreto sobre el titular del evento?-preguntó Harry, un instante después se oyó un chasquido lo que significaba que la puerta ahora estaba cerrada.

-Tienes que prometerme que si ya has decidido asistir todavía irás después de lo que te lo voy a decir.

Harry tiraba de su pelo con la mano derecha pensando en las palabras de Hermione. ¿Podría simplemente volver? Por supuesto que no. La prensa echaría cohetes al cielo. Sin embargo, ¿no se había sentido como en casa en ese lugar?¿No podría volver por pura necesidad? Tal vez podría volver por un momento. Sólo el tiempo suficiente para asistir a la reunión y ver a sus mejores amigos casados. Él sería el padrino después de todo. Podría terminar su vida de mago sin dejar cabos sueltos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo haría falta para que terminaseis de planear vuestra boda?-preguntó Harry de repente.

Ron fue el primero en responder después de cruzar una mirada confundida con Hermone.

-Cinco o seis meses más o menos, ¿no es así, Herm? Con la organización de los invitados y todo lo que ello conlleva parece factible en este momento.

-Empezad a planear pronto-aconsejó el moreno, ocultando un pequeño tono de de presunción en su voz, pero no su sonrisa-. Voy a quedarme durante medio año. Medio año para decidir si quiero quedarme. Voy a ir a la inauguración y me quedaré hasta vuestra boda. Os ayudaré a planificar y con cualquier cosa que necesitéis.

Hermione saltó sobre él y le dio un beso del que se abría arrepentido de no estar su futuro marido presente. Harry luchó por controlar la hinchazón en el pecho de lo feliz que se sentía por la felicidad de las personas más queridas para él que jamás había conocido.

-Vas a tener que decirme el secreto-recordó Harry después de tomar aire. Hermione era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y por la sonrisa que tenía Ron en su cara, él lo sabía perfectamente.

Evitando el contacto visual, la bruja miró al pelirrojo en busca de ayuda. La ayuda que Ron le ofreció a Hermione fue un encogimiento de hombros que le hizo rodar los ojos, suspiró profundamente antes de aclararse la garganta, reuniendo el suficiente valor para seguir adelante.

-El centro fue creado, administrado y financiado por Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, las actualizaciones serán los lunes o, como muy tarde, los martes.  
**

**Cualquier crítica, sugerencia, felicitación, duda...me lo dejáis en un review o un PM**

**Un saludo enorme!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**Ya sé que dije que actualizaría el lunes pero he tenido algo de tiempo libre y decidí invertirlo en la traducción de este fic que, sinceramente, me encantó :) Este capítulo es parecido al anterior pero con el punto de vista de Draco, nos situará en el tiempo y dará algo de información :)**

**Espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo lo hice. Sigue habiendo actualización el lunes así que no os preocupes :)**

**Esta es una traducción autorizada por livingforfomas.  
**

**Adevertencia: este fic contiene relaciones hombre/hombre si no te gusta y has caído aquí por error te recomiendo que vuelvas atrás.**

_**Disclamer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, por desgracia, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y este fic a livingforfomas, yo sólo tengo el mérito de traducirla.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado con la cabeza entre las rodillas, respirando tan profundamente como le era posible sin desmayarse. El oxígeno parecía haber dejado de llegar a su cerebro, sus nervios bloqueaban sus vías respiratorias con poco esfuerzo.

No había salido de la intimidad de su estudio en toda la mañana repasando los acontecimientos de la noche tan meticulosamente que casi podía imaginar cada parpadeo de los trescientos cuarenta y tres invitados. Este total no haría sino aumentar, al asumir que algunos podrían asistir a la velada sin previo aviso o invitación.

El pie izquierdo del rubio comenzó a golpear el suelo ligeramente-un hábito que había adquirido con los años-dando lugar a un rítmico empuje de su cabeza y un golpe accidental en los ojos con la rodilla.

-Ouch-siseó Draco, hundiéndose lentamente en su silla y frotando el punto justo por encima de su párpado, rezando a un Dios del que no recordaba ser creyente por no ser golpeado con el asunto que le ocuparía en un futuro cercano.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, Draco?-la voz de Narcissa Malfoy sonó inesperadamente desde la puerta de la habitación privada del ex Slytherin. Si no fuera por su absurdamente estricta educación, quizá no hubiese podido sofocar la risa disimulada que amenazaba con penetrar en el tenso aura que su hijo había creado.

-¿Quieres dejar de reír, madre?

Tal vez ella no estaba tan bien educada.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas-dijo, acercándose a su hijo, colocándose de rodillas junto a él-. Querido, no tienes por qué hacer esto. No necesitas demostrar nada a nadie.

Una mano tranquilizadora detuvo el golpeteo incesante de la rodilla.

-No estoy intentando probar nada a nadie-murmuró Draco, pareciendo un niño, con un pequeño puchero adornando su rostro.

-Entonces, ¿por qué hacerlo?

Una pregunta perfectamente razonable. ¿Por qué?¿Qué había hecho el mundo por Draco?¿Por qué el ex-mortífago hijo de un mortífago convicto se sentía obligado a devolver algo a la sociedad? La marca en su brazo izquierdo, una marca permanente en la historia, una mancha que no podría ser removida.

Si no podía redimirse de sus errores...

-No se puede deshacer lo que se ha hecho, cariño-dijo Narcissa suavemente. Apartó el cabello de la frente del rubio con su mano libre.

-Nunca dije que podía.

La rubia, ahora canosa, asintió y se irguió lo suficiente como para quedar a la altura de los ojos de Draco.

-No te hagas pasar por esto por las razones equivocadas. No te preocupes por nuestro nombre. Dejé que ese problema muriese junto con tu padre. Tienes mucho más tiempo para vivir y muchas más cosas por vivir.

-Bien, ¿cuál sería la razón?-por supuesto, Draco ya sabía la respuesta.

-Estás viviendo para dos, ¿o se te había olvidado?-el rubio se resistió por un momento a esbozar la más pequeña de las sonrisas, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Narcissa se levantó completamente, quedando por encima de él y se inclinó para presionar ligeramente sus labios en la coronilla de Draco-. Tus invitados llegarán en breve, amor. Sería grosero mantenerlos esperando.

**oOo**

-Tal vez deberías ponerte algo más presentable.

-¿Presentable?¡Hermione, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer! No soy un marica-gritó Ron mientras intentaba atar su corbatín por quinta vez-. Sin ánimo de ofender, Harry.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Harry se rió.

-No hay problema, amigo.

El héroe del mundo mágico había decidido que esta era la peor idea que jamás había tenido. Bueno, fue la peor idea que Hermione había tenido y aceptar había sido la peor decisión que jamás había tomado. Harry no se había molestado en invertir en un traje nuevo o acondicionadores para el pelo, jurando que sólo asistiría bajo sus condiciones. Estas se situaron en tres puntos clave: podía llevar aquello con lo que se sintiese más a gusto, el pelo lo llevaba como siempre-lo que quería decir que se lo había lavado normalmente y secado sin _estilo_-y podía ser tan burro como él quisiera.

Por lo tanto, Harry se sentó-con su diversión completamente oculta-pareciendo tan miserable como podía, cuando el evento de la noche estaba cerca. Él no quería estar intrigado por el plan de Hermione. Su curiosidad siempre acababa sacando lo mejor de él. Sin embargo, se encontró extrañamente hipnotizado por la serie de eventos que estaban teniendo lugar. El ex-Gryffindor, el Chico Dorado, sacudió la cabeza, buscando el sentido de la situación.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde el final de la guerra. Tres de esos años los pasó en la clandestinidad, alejado de ojos mágicos. El primer año lo pasó esquivando cámaras y entrevistas huecas. Y, aunque lejos de él, el mundo no se había detenido. No era como Harry supuso que sería, simplemente pensó que su mundo sería tan confuso como parecía ser. En cambio, la gente estaba avanzando y creciendo.

_Draco Malfoy _estaba tratando de hacer el _bien._

Mientras Harry huía, Draco buscó la redención.

Esa pieza de información sacudió al hombre hasta su misma esencia. Ya sea porque estaba furioso o era presa de una perplejidad absoluta, no podía decidir cuál de las dos. Independientemente de la razón, Harry se sintió inquieto.

Hermione caminó con destreza en la habitación, agarrando inmediatamente la corbata alrededor del cuello de Ronald y atando un nudo que impresionaría a un boy scout y logrando estrangular al pelirrojo ligeramente.

Después de un ahogado "gracias", la bruja sonrió brevemente y, tan rápido como había empezado su alegría, esta se acabó.

-Harry, ¿de verdad vas a ir así vestido?

-Teníamos un acuerdo. Tú tenías que ceder en mí elección de vestuario.

Ella resopló con obvia molestia y susurró algo demasiado rápido como para entenderlo. Harry estaba vestido con un esmoquin negro medianoche, que se ajustaba demasiado a su cuerpo como para estar cerca de lo que él consideraba cómodo. Pasó la mano por su pelo de forma instintiva y dedujo que ni siquiera la magia de Hermione podría penetrar en esa locura.

La bruja arrugó la nariz en señal de desaprobación y caminó hacia el-niño-que-vivió, lamiendo su mano, tratando de aplastar su cabello a un nivel razonable.

-¿Alguna vez te colocas?-regañó como si el pelo pudiese sentirse insultado.

¿Alguna vez mantienes tu palabra? Pensó Harry, mientras se arreglaba la chaqueta y se ajustaba los puños.

-Recuérdame otra vez por qué estoy haciendo esto.

-Lo primero, porque tu amor por Ron y por mí es de lo más notable. Y el hecho de que has ayudado a crear un cambio encantador en uno de tus más antiguos rivales es la segunda razón.

-No he cambiado a Malfoy. Y estoy seguro de que lo está haciendo por un poco de publicidad positiva. Merlín sabe que lo necesita después de todo lo que ha hecho.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua en desacuerdo.

-Si mal no recuerdo, ese mismo chico impidió que muriésemos después de ser capturados, se negó a matar a Dumbledore y es el hijo de la mujer que te salvó de morir dos veces por la misma mano. Tal vez podrías tratar de entender que algunas personas no estaban en las mejores posiciones.

-Tranquila, amor. Harry puede cambiar de opinión-dijo Ron después de haber aflojado su corbata-. El chico ha cambiado, Harry. Por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que es la realidad y dudo que quiera volver a jugarse el culo en ese tipo de cosas nunca más. Aprendió de sus errores, amigo.

_Oh, ¿Malfoy también está aprendiendo? ¿No era tan malditamente perfecto?_

Harry sintió como un nudo se apretaba en la boca de su estómago. Sabía que ese dolor, era una punzada de celos que no debería existir. La hostilidad hacia un chico que probablemente no quería otra cosa más que un nuevo comienzo.

Pero un Potter nunca iba a comprender a un Malfoy. Nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría.

Así que, el Salvador ignoró la punzada que atravesaba su piel y se conformó con encogerse de hombros con la mayor cantidad de desafío que pudo reunir.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

-Bien-Hermione estaba radiante-. ¿Vamos?

Ambos magos asintieron y colocaron sus manos juntas. Pusieron sus manos en los hombros de la que pronto sería la Señora Weasley y el trío se apareció a las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy.

**oOo**

Un mortífago reformado y anfitrión de la fiesta de esa noche hacía girar las perillas del fregadero para producir agua sumamente fría. Ahuecando las manos, tomó el líquido cercano a la congelación, se inclinó hacia delante para mojar su cara intentando que así la cordura volviera.

No debería estar tan nervioso. Draco no recordaba haber temblado tanto cuando había ido a reunirse con Dumbledore o Voldemort, incluso. Siempre había algo que alteraba su vida y que mantenía a Draco en un estado de pánico e inseguridad constantes.

-Mantén la compostura-le reprendió su reflejo, tratando desesperadamente de arreglar el cabello que había arruinado con el agua-. Has visto a la prensa antes.

_Cuando querían verte muerto._

Draco se rió ante la idea. La idea de la muerte consoló al rubio. Sin embargo, la risa estaba fuera de cuestión ya que podría haber causado que vomitase. Vomitar difícilmente quedaría bien con los zapatos de cuero negro que llevaba.

-Soy Draco Malfoy-ensayó él. Si podía recordar su nombre, el resto simplemente saldría de forma natural. Momentáneamente, se olvidó para qué había ido al baño. Tal vez fue para librarse de esos molestos paparazzi, quizá había demasiados extraños felicitándole, tal vez se estaba mareando por haber comido sólo una manzana en todo el día, comida a regañadientes debido a la insistencia de su madre.

Puede que haya sido eso o quizá no. Draco sintió una sensación de mareo que fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.

-Señor Malfoy-un hombre joven de voz áspera-. Se le pide que haga su discurso.

Draco sólo asintió con la cabeza, otra oleada de inquietud recorriéndole.

No había pensado que ser llamado por el antiguo título de su padre le pondría los nervios en un frenesí de direcciones. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba él, jadeando mentalmente con la vergüenza del pasado filtrándose a través de su persona.

El anfitrión siguió al joven a través de su propia casa como si fuera un extraño, agradeció tener práctica en evitar las miradas y conversaciones de los demás, ellos asumían que el heredero del apellido Malfoy lo llevaría con presunción y reto.

Si los papeles se invirtieran, él habría hecho lo mismo.

Tomó precauciones para no tropezar con el podio que él mismo había colocado, Draco organizó sus papeles para ocupar su mente y darle a sus manos algo que hacer. La multitud se quedó en silencio mucho más rápido de lo que el rubio había supuesto, no había ni un solo movimiento.

Draco se aclaró la garganta para anunciarse. Por supuesto, no fue el comienzo impresionante que esperaba pero, no obstante, era una entrada.

-Buenas noches, soy Draco Malfoy y les doy la bienvenida a mi casa.

El hombre estaba erguido cuán alto era, su postura rígida podría ser confundida con un aire de suprema confianza si Draco no estuviese absolutamente seguro de que sus invitados estaban siendo ayudados por la Legeremancia.

Por supuesto, esa era sólo una estupidez que había creado su mente.

-Si están listos, estaré más que dispuesto a responder a sus preguntas con la mayor claridad que pueda.

Una ráfaga de manos se levantaron y se oyeron murmullos entre el interminable mar de rostros. A ciegas, Draco señaló a un hombre corpulento, con nariz ganchuda y un extrañó tupé. Esperaba que el sudor de su frente no fuera un reflejo de su propio sudor.

-Señor, ¿por qué ha decidido empezar este proyecto, Segundas Oportunidades?¿Es una estratagema para redimir el nombre de su familia o usted lo siente honestamente por todos aquellos que han tenido grandes pérdidas en los últimos años?

Por supuesto, la pregunta a la que Draco era más reacio a contestar era la que se hacía en primer lugar. No era como si no supiera cuál era la respuesta equivocada, simplemente no tenía una explicación exacta. Sus emociones eran tan diversas como las personas frente a él y cada día aparecía una nueva razón para preocuparse.

-Bueno, supongo que los comerciales dirán "todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad". Sin embargo, es mucho más que eso. Todos hemos perdido algo en esta guerra. Para algunos, era una persona con la que tenían gran relación, un amigo, un amor. Para otros, se trataba de un nombre, una propiedad o una casa. Y para los más implicados fue la inocencia-cogió aire, Draco echó una rápida mirada a la habitación y dejó de respirar ante la vista de una persona que él cree que es una aparición-. L-lo que se perdió no es comparable en ningún caso. Esto no es un concurso para ver quién ha sufrido más-_No puede ser-. _La guerra sacó lo mejor y lo peor de nosotros. Hizo villanos y héroes, de niños y de hombres. Yo no busco mi propia segunda oportunidad. Lo hecho, hecho está. Todo lo que pido es un poco de fe. Fe que estoy tratando de convertir en esperanza.

La visión que tenía delante no había desaparecido. O sus ojos tenían una excelente capacidad para el detalle y la sostenibilidad de un holograma mental o estaba en presencia de alguien quien-hasta ayer-había dejado de existir en este mundo.

_¿Harry Potter?_

Tan pronto como se formó el pensamiento al borde de su mente, su público le golpeó con su propia mirada- Draco, con el corazón alarmantemente acelerado, se sintió súbitamente claustrofóbico. Aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes traspasarían cualquier fachada que el rubio pudiese inventar. Era como si fuese un invitado más en la fiesta-como si no hubiese desaparecido durante _años-_como si esta no fuese la primera vez que daba la cara.

En el evento de caridad de Draco y no colgando de él.

-¿Por qué ahora?¿Por qué cuatro años después de la guerra?-preguntó otro miembro de la prensa, sacudiendo a Draco de su inactividad errante.

-¿Por qué?¿Debería haber sido más rápido en actuar? No es el cuándo lo que cambiará lo que ya está hecho. Nada va a cambiar el pasado. No estoy interesado en mirar atrás. Estoy tratando de cambiar el futuro para evitar que esto vuelva a suceder-el rubio se sorprendió de mantener su voz fría mientras que, interiormente, estaba ocurriendo una erupción volcánica. Apenas podía procesar sus palabras antes de decirlas. Por suerte, estaba haciendo frases que parecían complacer a la totalidad de la sala.

A todos menos a uno.

Miró al niño-que-vivió, se preguntó si nadie más lo había notado. Por supuesto, Weasley y Granger estaban presentes a su lado, posiblemente creando un escudo para el público. Potter estaba en la parte de atrás, ni siquiera como una parte de la multitud. Sus compinches estaban sonriendo y susurrando entre sí, por delante de él. Y el héroe observaba todo sin una pizca de emoción. Era extraño ver a alguien tan impredecible y apasionado, completamente quieto, escuchando.

Nuevas preguntas distrajeron a Draco de sí mismo y de Potter. Se haría una revisión para asegurarse de no estar viendo cosas. Sin embargo, nunca dejó de vigilar a Potter. Nunca se movió, nunca parecía respirar o reaccionar en absoluto. Estaba sin vida.

-¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de opinión respecto a los menos afortunados, Malfoy? Nunca supe que te inspiraran compasión en el colegio.

La mandíbula de Malfoy habría caído al suelo si no hubiese estado mirando a su invitado más inesperado durante la última hora o así.

Una vez más, el silencio abarcó la habitación completamente y el tiempo se detuvo. Hermione Granger escudriñó el suelo rápidamente, sus ojos como dardos iban de Draco al hombre sentado a su lado. Un hombre que no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde su llegada. Ronald Weasley cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en desafío a cualquiera lo suficientemente decidido como para avanzar hacia su mejor amigo.

El peso de los ojos que habían estado sobre Draco cayó tan de repente que nadie se dio cuenta de su falta de respuesta a la pregunta. En ese momento, estaba seguro de la presencia del hombre desaparecido. Sabía sin duda que no era el único en notar al Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Sin embargo, Harry no hizo caso del resto de las miradas. A juicio del ex mortífago, Potter sólo le observaba a él. La habitación bien podría haber estado vacía.

Sentía la garganta seca y las palmas de sus manos sudorosas, Draco dio un paso fuera de de la cordura.

-¿Por qué _lo hizo, _señor Potter?-respondió, manteniendo contacto con esos sorprendentes ojos. Su voz era suave, pero llena de firmeza y convicción.

Una sensación agitada llenó el auditorio y le devolvió el peso de todos los ojos. Potter parecía perdido.

¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado hacer esto?¿Cuánto tiempo había querido ser mejor que Potter en cualquier cosa?¿Cuánto tiempo quiso ser reconocido por encima del héroe perfecto? Draco había imaginado que se sentiría petulante y arrogante. Mejor. Más fuerte. Todo. Satisfecho.

No sentía ninguna de esas cosas. En todo caso, la atención le estaba poniendo ansioso.

-Un niño sin ninguna posibilidad de tener éxito superó todas las adversidades. Espero dar esa oportunidad a tantos como pueda con esta organización-el rubio sonrió, incómodo-. Gracias por su tiempo. Disfruten del resto de la noche.

Draco bajó las escaleras del podio, fue recibido con aplausos y gratitud. Felicidades y ánimo.

En la primera oportunidad, una gran cantidad de tiempo después, salió de la sala de la celebración al alivio de la terraza exterior. Pocas parejas estaban fuera y, al ver a Draco, se apresuraron a entrar por respeto a su privacidad.

La brisa era un poco fría pero, de alguna manera, esto calmó al hombre y le dieron ganas de agarrarse a la cordura que había perdido momentos antes.

-Malfoy, ¿podrías explicarme qué basura has contado ahí dentro?

Draco no tuvo necesidad de girarse para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz pero lo hizo de todos modos . Quería verlo de cerca, después de tres años.

-Pensé que todo había quedado claro-inmediatamente, Draco examinó al hombre. Iba vestido mucho mejor de lo que Draco creía que era capaz. Había crecido un poco pero, aparte de eso, el alumno más preciado de Gryffindor no había cambiado lo más mínimo. Sólo existía un ligero cambio en sus ojos. Desde lejos, no parecían diferente. De cerca, el color de sus ojos era más tenue. Ni un indicio del fuego que había irritado terriblemente a Draco en el colegio-. Dar una conferencia. Responder a unas preguntas.

-¿Cuál era la mierda que me has dado de comer?

-Creo que están bien atendidos-contestó el rubio, arrastrando las palabras.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Draco lo admitió con una sonrisa afectada.

-Era la verdad, Potter. Me inspiré en parte por ti.

-Eres muy bueno mintiendo pero, siete años odiándome difícilmente podrían inspirar cualquier cosa.

-No es necesario hacer amistad con una persona para respetar lo que ha hecho. Si te hace sentir mejor, sigues siendo un imbécil insufrible que parece que no poder aceptar un cumplido. La mayoría estaría encantado pero no el famoso Harry Potter. Él es demasiado modesto y tenaz para ese tipo de reacción humana-eso se sentía mucho más natural. La animosidad aún ardía a niveles devastadoramente familiares.

El-niño-que-vivió miró sus pies y sonrió, dando un paso hacia delante y luego otro. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Draco y miró a los ojos del anfitrión. El ex Slytherin vio un brillo en uno de los cristales de las gafas de su antiguo rival. Por qué no se había librado de esas horribles gafas era algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión.

-Tienes razón-dijo Potter y metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, a la vez que se encogía de hombros-. Quizá te estoy juzgando mal-Una fracción de segundo de incomprensión despistó a Draco antes de sentir la varita en la garganta-. O tal vez es que te conozco mejor que esos imbéciles del mundo de la publicidad.

Para sorpresa de Draco, no se inmutó bajo el acebo. Tragó su miedo y respondió con frialdad:

-Es extraño que te hayas tomado la molestia de probar mi inocencia y salvar mi vida en innumerables ocasiones con el fin de acabar conmigo ahora-sintiéndose audaz o completamente idiota, el cautivo siguió-. Creo que una pequeña parte de ti cree en mí, Potter. Estás enfadado. ¿Por qué? No lo sé pues no he hecho nada pero es fácil recurrir a la violencia cuando es algo constante en nuestra historia.

El agarre de Potter titubeó y disminuyó la presión en el cuello de Draco.

-¡Papá!-un hilo de voz gritó por detrás del Salvador-. Papá, ¿qué está haciendo el hombre malo?

Una niña tan alta como la cintura del héroe atestó una cantidad impresionante de golpes a las piernas de Potter con toda la intensidad que un niño podría producir. Potter colocó rápidamente la varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones a la vez que la niña de cabello oscuro subía por las piernas de Draco y dentro de sus brazos.

-¿Por qué te estaba señalando con su bastón?

El ex Gryffindor sintió que su mandíbula se aflojaba por la confusión.

-Cariño, es una varita mágica. Practicamos esto. Una varita.

-Varita-repitió la niña antes de mirar maliciosamente a Potter-. ¿Quién es él?

-¡Los modales, Karina!-reprendió Draco, pero una sonrisa derrotó al ceño que intentaba hacer-. Este es Harry Potter-movió a Karina para que dejara de mirarle fijamente y en silencio-. ¿Qué debes decir?

-Hola, señor Potter-murmuró la niña.

-¿Y?-continuó.

-Siento haberle golpeado.

-Buena chica-elogió el rubio después de besar la parte superior de su cabeza, lo que hizo que la niña se retorciese con una risita. La sonrisa nunca se borró del rostro de Draco.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Karina, ¿qué te dije de molestar a tu padre?

Narcissa Malfoy se unió al grupo cada vez mayor y se detuvo frente a su hijo y Harry Potter.

-Sr. Potter-susurró ella-. Siempre es un placer verle-extendió la mano, el héroe la tomó sin rechistar y la agarró con firmeza.

-El placer es mío, señora Malfoy.

La sonrisa de sus labios fue corta ya que su atención permanecía completamente en Malfoy.

-Tus invitados están empezando a irse. ¿Vienes a verlos?-ella sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Potter y lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Karina como preludio de su propia salida.

-Ya voy, madre-gritó Draco detrás de ella, cargar con la niña empezaba a volverse agotador-. Bueno, Potter-su voz cada vez más suave dado que Karina iba durmiéndose-, ha sido interesante. Buenas noches.

-Espera, Malfoy-el hombre de ojos verdes dudó sobre sus razones. ¿Quería tiempo para hacer o decir qué?-. Yo, bueno, ¿quién es?

Con su mano libre, el rubio apretó el puente de la nariz y se frotó los ojos. Un profundo suspiro se le escapó y apretó un poco más a Karina contra sí.

-Esta es mi hija. Karina Grace Malfoy.

Una vez más, el rubio trató de regresar a su fiesta pero sólo para ser detenido por la misma voz.

-Ya lo veo. Pero, ¿cuándo...?

-Potter, no tengo tiempo para preguntas. Como puedes ver, soy el anfitrión de una pequeña reunión-antes de que el moreno pudiese refutar, Draco gimió-. Está bien. Vamos al centro este sábado por la tarde. Vamos a hablar de lo que sea que se esté formando en ese diminuto cerebro tuyo y a averiguar en qué exactamente puedes ser de ayuda en este proyecto.

Potter arqueó las cejas.

-No recuerdo haber ofrecido mis servicios.

Draco sonrió.

-Siempre siendo el héroe, a tu pesar.

Sin decir palabra, el rubio se dirigió dentro, con la niña en sus brazos y entrando en la súbita oleada de ruido. Su encuentro no le había consolado, tampoco lo esperaba. De hecho, su pecho se estaba estrechando ligeramente.

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, Harry _cara rajada _Potter había asistido a su evento?¿Por qué estaba de vuelta?¿Por qué los periodistas no se habían lanzado a su garganta?

Pero, lo más importante: _¿por qué me importa?_

-Papi-una vocecita bostezó-, ¿ese era el Harry Potter del que habló mami?

Draco sonrió con tristeza a la pregunta de la niña y le acarició la cabeza.

-Sí, mi amor. Ese era Harry Potter.

-Ella no dijo que fuese malo-resopló Karina, enterrando más la cabeza en el cuello de su padre.

El hombre rió en voz baja.

-Él no es malo. Sólo que no éramos amigos en el colegio-_éramos enemigos tratando de matarnos el uno al otro._

-Mamá dijo que te hizo daño.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo-nunca pensó que estaría defendiendo a Harry Potter. Tampoco creía que hiciese falta-. Y mamá no conoce a Potter como yo.

Como si hubiese escuchado su nombre, Draco pudo ver a Harry Potter por el rabillo del ojo. Salió de su casa con Ronald y Hermione consigo. Draco se preguntó si Potter se tomaría la molestia de visitar el centro después de todo. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que Draco estuviese en términos incorrectos con su antiguo rival.

-¿Ahora sois amigos?-preguntó Karina lentamente antes de que el sueño la venciera y le obligase a cerrar los ojos.

-Todavía no-susurró.

_Pero, tal vez, podría ser._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! **

**Aquí el capítulo tres, en lunes como prometí :D**

**Adevertencias: en este fic hay relaciones hombre/hombre así que si no te gusta y has caído aquí por error, te recomiendo que vuelvas atrás.**

_**Disclamer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, por desgracia, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de livingforfomas, yo sólo lo traduzco :)**_

**Nos leemos más abajo!**_** Enjoy!**_

* * *

El sábado llegó demasiado rápido para un más que sospechoso Harry Potter. En ese momento, estaba mirando su plato de huevos fritos desde hacía media hora. Ya estaban fríos pero no tenía intención de comer de todas formas.

-Come tu comida, Harry-le recordó la señora Weasley con voz tirante-. No puedo imaginar qué has estado haciendo con los muggles para quedarte tan delgado.

-Puedo imaginar lo que el pequeño mariquita ha estado haciendo-murmuró Ron obteniendo la risa de Harry y una mirada de la actual y de la futura señora Weasley-. ¡Oh, como si no lo hubieseis pensado!-racionalizó él mientras agitaba las manos dramáticamente sólo quitando su ceño fruncido para untar mantequilla en su cuarta pieza de pan tostado.

-Lo siento, señora Weasley. Sólo estoy algo distraído, no tengo mucho apetito.

-¿Y eso, querido?-poniendo el tono que utilizaba cuando quería averiguar algo. Era un acto aprendido y practicado durante décadas criando hijos.

-Oh, él ha estado como en un sueño después de todo el asunto con Malfoy, ¿verdad, Harry?-contribuyó Ron, de nuevo.

-Yo no diría que haya estado soñando. No más que de costumbre. Estoy seguro. Es sólo que ninguno de los dos mencionó que tuviese una hija, parecía casi en edad escolar. Seguramente ha estado lo suficientemente cerca como para que os diesis cuenta.

-No pensé que fuera importante, compañero. Apareció hace un año en los periódicos, tal vez algo más recientemente. Nadie puede conseguir que Malfoy hable de ella-Ron engulló un montón de patatas antes de murmurar algo irreconocible para el oído humano.

-Realmente no sabía lo suficiente para hablar de ella, Harry-siguió Hermione-. Los periódicos dicen que tiene cinco años y que su madre falleció después de la guerra. Draco no le ha dicho a nadie quién era ella o dónde ha estado todo este tiempo pero es cosa suya, después de todo.

-¿Estás llamándolo Draco?-preguntó Harry con incredulidad-. ¿Cuándo paso eso?

-Desde que le ayudó con toda esa mierda de la caridad-después de un grito y un pellizco severo, Ron se disculpó antes de comenzar de nuevo-. ¿Recuerdas su fase de "Salvemos a los Elfos"? Bueno, pues resulta que caló hondo en Malfoy. Suficiente para ir a verla pidiendo consejo.

-¿Sin dejar de hablar de Malfoy?-sonó una voz desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina-. Dime, ¿tienes algo con el hurón, Harry?

-No puedo decir que sea mi tipo, George.

-¿Qué, demasiado hetero? Eso nunca te ha detenido-desafió el gemelo, riendo junto con el moreno.

-_Touché-_logró decir Harry entre risas-. Vamos, Hermione, alégrate. Es muy atractivo pero no deja de ser un dolor en el culo. Y usted tiene habitación para hablar, señor Lovegood**(N/T: le pregunté a la autora y por señor Lovegood se refiere a George quien ha tomado el apellido de Luna)**-señaló al hombre pecoso con las manos levantadas en señal de rendición.

-El mundo tiene suficientes niños Weasley. Siento un desgarro en la física de las cosas cuando otro de nosotros nace.

Molly salió de la habitación enfadada, tratando de ocultarlo con una limpieza rabiosa.

-En serio, ¿sobre qué de Malfoy estamos hablando? Pensé que habíamos cerrado el tema desde que Cabello Tupido aquí presente se hizo amiga del imbécil.

-Harry se puso a hablar con él en su evento de caridad. Malfoy le invitó a ver el centro esta tarde-George ni siquiera intentó ocultar su sonrisa y la risa que escapaba de su boca.

-Está de vuelta desde hace menos de una semana y tiene una cita con un padre hetero. Sabía que tenías algo, Harry. Y si matar a un Señor Oscuro no lo prueba, esto lo hará definitivamente-Harry se encogió de hombros, como si la falta de respuesta fuese a terminar con la diversión del gemelo.

-Me alegra saber que estás entusiasmado con mi vida.

-Oh, como si no estuvieses muy entretenido-George se sentó frente a su prácticamente cuñada y le guiñó un ojo ante su desaprobación-. Entonces, Ron mantenme informado sobre tus arreglos de vivienda. Créeme, estarás cansado de este lugar antes de seis meses.

-Eso es lo último, George. Nos gustaría terminar de planear la boda y terminar con ello en tres o cuatro meses, ¿verdad, Hermione?

-Bueno, podemos terminar "con ello" tan pronto como quieras, Ronald-gritó Hermione antes de hacer una salida dramática. Harry estaba sorprendido de que no hubiese dejado "accidentalmente" el anillo de su mano izquierda en la de Ron.

-¿Qué he dicho?-podía escuchar a Ron gritando en la habitación de al lado, mientras subía las escaleras.

-Ella está luchadora últimamente-observó Harry.

-Creo que puede estar embarazada-sonrió George-. Luna ha estado muy emocional últimamente.

-¿Está embarazada?-el pelirrojo asintió, con una sonrisa cada vez mayor-. ¡George eso es genial!¿Todos lo saben?

-No se lo hemos dicho a nadie, nos enteramos el mes pasado. Es difícil mantener un secreto en esta familia.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Creemos que son gemelos-susurró George, solemnemente-. No sé cómo podría tomarlo mamá. O Ron.

George, por supuesto, no había sido el mismo desde la muerte de Fred. Con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a no tenerlo siempre al rededor pero cualquier mención a su otra mitad parecía cerrar al pobre hombre por completo. Había practicado ocultar el dolor, pero no había duda de la pérdida de la luz de sus ojos.

-George-comenzó Harry, rodeando la mesa para poner una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo que había empezado a temblar-, felicidades. Si necesitas algo, sabes que estoy aquí.

El-niño-que-vivió entendió que debía esperar para que George se repusiera. La realidad duele mucho más que un sueño. Y aunque pocos estaban al tanto, muchas cosas podrían permanecer siendo un sueño. Hasta un futuro niño. O niños, para el caso.

-Gracias, Harry-sonrió y puso su mano en la cabeza del hombre-. No estoy seguro de si buscas ser padrino de otro niño pero no me importaría si lo consideraras.

Harry se rió un poco y sonrió suavemente.

-Por supuesto que seré padrino. Si tengo que hacer un mínimo del trabajo que he hecho con Teddy, estoy seguro de que estaré bien.

George puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo muy bien que Harry no había hecho absolutamente nada a parte de enviar dinero y cartas para el pre-escolar Teddy Lupin Tonks. Después de la guerra, el niño había sido llevado con lo que quedaba de su familia. Se acordó que Harry era demasiado joven como para tomar la responsabilidad.

Matar a un Señor Oscuro parecía algo trivial en comparación con criar a un niño.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo pasarás por el centro?

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó fuera de la cocina. Vidrios rotos y, posiblemente, una mesa derrumbándose.

-¡Harry, mete tu culo aquí y controla a este monstruo!-la voz era de Ron y podría estar refiriéndose tanto a su madre como a su novia. De cualquier forma, una encolerizada Señora Weasley no era algo con lo que jugar.

-Me iré ahora mismo. ¡Nos vemos en un rato, George!

Con un chasquido áspero, Harry se apareció casi fuera de Segundas Oportunidades, refugio de su antiguo rival del colegio.

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy estaba vestido con un delantal cubierto de harina, el punto muerto de la contrarrevolución de las cocinas. El despliegue de masa para pizza de esa noche estaba demostrando ser más laborioso que de costumbre. Se habían quedado sin suministros durante el desayuno y a nadie se le había ocurrido pedir más. Así pues, aquí estaba Draco, jadeando de una forma sólo aceptable para un autónomo como él era y ladrando órdenes como sólo un jefe puede hacer con su personal.

-¿Podría alguien sacarse el palo que tiene metido por el culo y empezar a moverse? No vamos a dejar a tanta gente morir de hambre porque aquí no haya más que un montón de incompetentes.

Tal vez Draco no había cambiado tanto desde la escuela como pensaba. Su personalidad era prácticamente la misma, sólo estaba alterando su curso. En los pocos días que el centro llevaba abierto, el hombre había llevado cuarenta niños, veintiséis adolescentes y catorce adultos. Su personal consistía en veinte magos y brujas que trabajaban con manos y varitas. Draco no tenía ningún problema en invertir en elfos domésticos pero su socia-Hermione Granger-no quiso saber nada del tema.

Por lo tanto, se decidió por un humano y sus consiguientes errores, sonriendo y mostrando todos y cada uno de sus errores.

En el caos de todo esto, casi no había tenido un momento para recordar al atractivo Harry Potter. Él no tuvo tiempo de pensar realmente en nada más que no fuese el horario establecido al que debía acostumbrarse. En la ignorancia, sólo pudo sorprenderse por el repentino alboroto del comedor. Una gran multitud se estaba formando cerca de las puertas del centro y Draco apenas podía ver a través de la gente qué era lo que había causado tanta conmoción.

-Oh, ¡por todo lo que es magia, por favor aléjense de mí!-gritó una voz desde la puerta de entrada. Una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

Cuando el mar de gente se dispersó, el rubio se quedó a de pie a unos quince metros de un muy exasperado Niño que Vivió, un guiño sarcástico en sus ojos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Nunca te puedes resistir a hacer una buena entrada, ¿verdad, Potter?

Harry Potter no podría haber descrito un momento menos halagador para él. Allí estaba, ahogándose en ese grupo de extraños y escuchando como le arrebataban artículos de ropa, desgarrándola. Sus gafas estaban desaparecidas en combate y un zapato había desaparecido, junto con el botón de sus pantalones. Y para hacer ese momento más positivamente radiante de su vida, Draco Malfoy estaba en el borde del grupo que le mantenía atrapado con una sonrisa firmemente plantada y llena de ironía. El rubio se estremecía en un ataque de risa que aún era capaz de reconocer a través del escándalo.

-Nunca pudiste resistir vestirte con un vestido, ¿eh, hurón?-respondió Harry con dificultad. El ataque no se había terminado-. ¿Podrías conseguir que esta turba de gente me devuelva mis cosas?

-Primero, Potter: esto es un delantal. Algunos de los mejores chefs del mundo son hombres y dos-comenzó Malfoy haciendo un inventario de las cosas de Harry en las manos de sus huéspedes-, creo que van a estar felices de devolverte sus cosas.

Con un suspiro que parecía ensayado, la habitación se tranquilizó en quejas entre dientes. Pronto, un montón de cosas familiares para Harry estaban siendo colocadas a sus pies.

-Contrólate y me reuniré contigo en el jardín. Ve por dónde llegaste y gira a la izquierda.

Sin ningún tipo de explicación, Malfoy giró sobre sus talones y regresó a lo que Harry supuso que sería la cocina. Murmurando algunos hechizos de reparación y deslizando las gafas en su lugar, el héroe se tragó su rabia y salió de la habitación, probablemente su mejor idea en mucho tiempo. Girando a la izquierda como se le había instruido hacer, Harry fue recibido por una visión extrañamente hermosa. Por lo que pudo ver, había flores de todo tipo, los árboles eran tan verdes como Harry podía aguantar, rodeado de colores. Caminó por un porche de color rosa y blanco, decorado con flores de seis pétalos. Inclinándose sobre una rodilla, Harry observó la suavidad de la planta y se movió más cerca para oler.

_¿Calabaza?_

-Están encantados-dijo alguien a su espalda. Harry reconoció la voz de Draco Malfoy-. Van a oler a tu perfume favorito.

-Ingenioso-dijo el moreno-. ¿Qué tipo de flores son?

-Los favoritos de Karina. Lirios, Potter.

"_Lirios, Potter. Lily Potter. Mamá" _

Harry sacudió la cabeza y trató de no temblar notablemente. Un hábito que había aprendido a reprimir después de la guerra cada vez que sus padres eran mencionados. O implícitamente. O incluso cuando no lo eran pero conectaba algo con ellos.

-Baja de tu nube, oh Elegido. Necesito toda tu atención.

Molesto, Harry se apartó de todo. Incluso la oscuridad le hacía recordar su pasado.

-Cállate, _imbécil-_casi siseó-. Estoy aquí para hablar sobre la ayuda que voy a prestarte, así que por qué no me muestras un poco de respeto. Eso es algo más de lo que sueles dar a la gente.

-Dejemos las réplicas ingeniosas, ¿está bien, Potter? Esas vacaciones parecen haber implantado algo de personalidad en ese papel de protagonista exagerado al que llevas jugando todos estos años.

Honestamente, ¿qué había esperado Harry al ir allí? ¿Un cambio en el heredero Malfoy?

_No lo creo._

Así, recogiendo su mandíbula del suelo, agarró su dignidad y se preparó para salir. Él pasó junto al rubio sin siquiera una inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida.

-¡Espera, Potter!-escuchó. Girándose sólo un poco, Harry esperó-. Siento no haber cambiado tanto como seguramente Hermione te ha hecho creer, simplemente no puedo dejar el pasado atrás cuando estoy contigo. No he tenido oportunidad todavía-hizo una pausa para respirar y Harry no hizo ningún amago de responder-. Perdóname. He estado pensando en qué podrías hacer aquí y me gustaría que considerases una posición, si no te he ofendido demasiado.

Tal vez, Harry todavía podía ser sorprendido.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

Malfoy no le hubiera podido mirar más atónito aunque hubiese practicado su reacción frente al espejo durante días. Harry supuso que el hombre pensaba que no había cambiado nada.

Eso era totalmente incorrecto.

-Bueno, yo estaba esperando...-el rubio se aclaró la garganta-, preguntándome si...en realidad...b-bueno, tal vez estarías interesado en...ahora no puedes decir que no...

_-Malfoy-_interrumpió Harry los balbuceos que se estaba obligando a no encontrar adorables y entrañables-. Escúpelo. La tartamudez es impropia-_Y extrañamente encantadora._

Otra idea que pulverizar después de terminar con esa conversación. El creciente rubor del Slytherin no estaba ayudando a la causa.

-Tenía la esperanza de que podrías considerar la tutoría una vez a la semana. Algo así como un hermano mayor. Aconsejar y estar con los niños una vez a la semana. Tal vez incluso con los adultos que están aquí pero ellos serían más complicados de ayudar. Son más orgullosos.

Harry sopesó sus opciones. ¿Es posible cooperar con un hombre al que sólo había odiado? Un hombre al que había imaginado fuera de esto y ahora no podría haber igualado su personalidad aunque su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Qué podría salir de de ese trabajo en equipo? Si no le abría la garganta al rubio después de esa tarde, sería toda una hazaña. Sin embargo, este era un trabajo honesto, algo que podría ocupar su tiempo mientras se viera obligado a vivir en un mundo que no podía decidir si quería olvidar.

-¿Tengo que proporcionar un currículum?-le preguntó a la ligera. Malfoy sonrió en respuesta y negó con la cabeza.

-Dudo que vaya a ser necesario. Sin embargo, te voy a dar un montón de material de lectura.

-¿Para qué?

-Será mejor que conozcas un poco de la situación en la que se encuentran cada uno de los presentes. Darte la oportunidad de entenderlos lo más que puedas.

Harry se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y miró sus pies.

-No creo que un pedazo de papel vaya a decirme quiénes son.

-Un nombre en un comienzo. Algunos de estos chicos serían capaces de mentirte incluso en eso.

_¿Sabes siquiera algo sobre eso?_

-Lo sé, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar? Sin embargo, es la pura verdad. Son jóvenes. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber cómo se sienten.

-No es como si todos viniésemos de un mismo origen, Malfoy. Sólo porque alguno de tus padres o ambos hayan muerto, no se da esa realidad alterada donde hay cientos como tú. La gente sobrevive de forma diferente. La gente es diferente-era difícil controlar el temblor en su voz. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que su volumen de voz había pasado a los gritos antes de que el hombre frente a él levantase las manos, intentando parar el evidente cambio en el estado de humor de Harry.

-Lo siento-intentó el niño que vivió. Una disculpa se sentía extraña cuando se dirigía a esa persona-. Odiaba ser encasillado en alguna categoría y dudo que a ellos les guste.

-Mira, yo no sé de estas cosas. Sé de hechos y cifras, puedo racionalizar con ellos pero no simpatizar. No sé de dónde vienen.

Una vez más, Harry sentía que hablaba a una pared.

-No tienes que saber de dónde vienen-suspiró-. Todo el mundo necesita algo diferente.

La cara de que Malfoy se arrugó de forma pensativa y Harry esperó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que tú necesitas?

-Todavía estoy pensando eso-respondió el moreno con honestidad.

El ex Mortífago gruñó sin decir nada.

-Siempre has sido un misterio, Potter.

-No tendrás demasiados papeles que leer, entonces-Malfoy sonrió sin humor.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso son verdades a medias. Algunos incluso no hacen justicia a la materia.

-Supongo que tú sabes algo acerca de eso-replicó Harry sarcásticamente aún creyendo la mayoría de "medias verdades" sobre el rubio.

-Sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero sé algo acerca de las mentiras de los medios de comunicación.

El moreno no podía responder a menos que quisiera andar en círculos. Por lo tanto, optó por guardar silencio hasta que Malfoy decidiese continuar. El silencio se extendió por mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los dos podía entrar en otra conversación sin un tono de voz embarazoso. Por suerte, no necesitaron romper el silencio.

-¡Papá!-exclamó la niña que Harry había conocido pocas noches atrás-. Están teniendo problemas con la cena. Continua explotando cosas-terminó antes de descansar al lado de Malfoy.

-Jodido Finnigan-el rubio trató de susurrar. Su hija condenó la palabra y golpeó el muslo de su padre-. Lo siento, cariño. Potter, cuídala por un minuto. Ahora vuelvo-al llegar a la puerta del centro, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la chica de la que ella se burló.

-¿Cómo has estado, Katrina?-preguntó Harry sin convicción.

-Es Karina. He estado bien.

_Suave, Elegido._

-¿Te gusta el centro?-intentó de nuevo. No era de extrañar que todos acordaran la ausencia de Harry en la vida de Teddy.

-No me gustas-respondió ella con brusquedad-. No creo que debas trabajar aquí, no importa lo que diga papá.

-Bueno, ¿qué dice papá?

-Él piensa que era algún tipo de héroe o algo así. Usted ni siquiera tiene un capa. Y los héroes no hacen daño a la gente como usted hizo daño a papá. Mamá me contó todo sobre usted y lo que le hizo en la escuela. Intentó matarle. Los héroes no matan gente, señor Potter.

Harry parpadeó al oír las palabras de Karina. Una simple niña había dado en el clavo de todas sus inseguridades sobre lo que había hecho. Por supuesto que era un asesino. Tal vez no había sido su mano, pero era por su culpa, no obstante.

-Tienes razón, Karina. Yo no soy un héroe pero te prometo que no soy un hombre malo. ¿Me crees?

_Tú padre parece estar intentándolo._

Ella no contestó y Harry supuso que era mejor que un puro y simple "no".

Después de mucho tiempo, Malfoy regresó con un nuevo cargamento de harina enredado en su fino pelo e instalado en sus ropas. Sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido muy cómodamente. Él no recordaba haber visto nunca a Malfoy fuera de la escuela con otra cosa que no fuesen las mejores ropas. Nunca hubiera imaginado ver al prístino Slytherin literalmente cubierto de pies a cabeza con algo que un elfo doméstico podría llevar. La vista dejó perplejo al Gryffindor y envió a su mente lejos de allí.

-Lo siento. No puedo imaginar cómo he podido sobrevivir a ese desafío pirotécnico-se apartó un poco de plvo visible en su hombro y sonrió a Karina-. ¿Has sido cortés?

Karina miró a Harry como única respuesta.

-Tan agradable como un pastel, Malfoy. Casi demasiado dulce, en realidad-mintió el héroe. La muchacha pareció gratamente sorprendida y le miró agradecida pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

-Buena chica. Vigila a Seamus por mí, ¿quieres?-ella asintió y saltó hacia la puerta, sin esperar ser agarrada por su padre que le dio la vuelta en el aire y le dio una frambuesa. Su risa chirriante llenó completamente los oídos de Harry haciéndole sentir como si estuviese siendo testigo de algo demasiado privado-. Te quiero, cariño.

-Yo también te quiero, papá-después de huir y soplándole un beso a Malfoy desde la puerta.

-Pareces ser un gran padre, Malfoy.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Es natural querer a los niños, y mucho más si es el tuyo propio.

-¿Qué le pasó a su madre?-Harry aprendió rápidamente del asalto directo de Karina.

-Murió-declaró Malfoy con indiferencia.

-Claro, eso es lo que dicen los periódicos.

-¿Y tú no crees en los periódicos?-preguntó, después de soltar un bufido.

-Ellos nunca tienen la historia completa. Pero, está claro que si hay algo más yo soy la última persona a la que quieras contárselo.

-Debería haberte dado más crédito en el colegio. No eres tan tonto como yo pensaba que eras.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Malfoy era bastante misterioso en sí mismo. Era casi como encontrarse con una persona de la que sólo has oído hablar a un amigo. Ya existe una idea preconcebida y se te presenta algo completamente distinto.

-Entonces no habría sido lo mismo.

-Tienes razón. Pero, si en serio quieres ayudar a la fundación, yo estaría más que feliz de acomodarte en alguna de las habitaciones.

-Tengo un lugar en el que quedarme, Malfoy-logró Harry. ¿Cuánto sabía él sobre el regreso del Salvador?

-Hermione dijo que te ibas a quedar en la Madriguera durante unos meses mientras terminan los detalles de la boda. Supuse que estarías algo estresado, especialmente con la carga de trabajo que te voy a dar. Probablemente deberíamos discutir el pago. No estoy seguro de que cantidad vas a querer pero te aseguro que no será un problema.

-No quiero tu dinero. Ya tengo mucho de mi propiedad.

-Bueno, yo no estoy en deuda con nadie, Potter. Dime tu precio-desafió Malfoy con un brillo grave en los ojos.

Harry evaluó sus posibilidades. ¿Qué podría darle Malfoy si él no quería darle ningún uso a su dinero? Él nunca fue de negociar favores sexuales, especialmente con los padre heteros y que casi no podía tolerar. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle el hombre?

-Quiero honestidad. Si trabajo _contigo, _no _para _ti, quiero saber quién es mi pareja. (**N/T:quizá es una tontería aclarar esto pero por "pareja" se refiere a Draco :D)**

-No hay acuerdo-dijo el otro inmediatamente sin un segundo de consideración.

-Entonces, te veré por ahí. ¡Buena suerte con todo!

Por segunda vez, Harry hizo el movimiento para salir sólo para ser nuevamente detenido por la misma voz frustrada.

-¡Muy bien, Potter! Lo haré pero bajo mis condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?¿No usar Veritaserum?¿Cómo podría saber que estás diciendo la verdad sino?

Malfoy metió las manos en los bolsillos de su delantal.

-No me importa pero si lo usas, yo decido cuándo nos detenemos, tú me dirás lo que vas a preguntar antes de empezar. Decidiré lo que estoy dispuesto a responder y cualquier cosa que diga quedará entre nosotros. Hay algunos esqueletos que me gustaría mantener encerrados en mi armario metafórico.

Todo le pareció razonable y Harry no habría dejado a todos esos niños en las manos solitarias de Malfoy de todos modos. Sin embargo, el rubio no el rubio no podía saber que él no quería nada a cambio de sus servicios.

-Me parece justo. ¿Deberíamos estrecharnos las manos?-Harry extendió la suya y esperó, desorientado por el humor de Malfoy.

-Hecho, entonces. Mis empleados cobran semanalmente. Cada jueves. Así que, serás pagado a la semana como los demás. ¿Algún día que te vaya mejor?

-Los jueves están bien.

Malfoy asintió.

-Excelente. En ese caso, enviré algunos archivos esta noche y podrás repasar los datos de los huéspedes. Si me disculpas, tengo que volver a la cocina antes de que Seamus la incendie y tengamos que repararla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado Seamus aquí?

-Desde que se casó con Pansy. Ella no puede mover ni un dedo, pero Seamus no tenía muchas opciones.

_Dios, he estado lejos demasiado tiempo._

-Nos vemos el jueves, Potter-terminó y se alejó.

Mirando como el hombre entraba de nuevo en el edificio, Harry no podía dejar de admirar la vista. Tenía que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de lo atractivo que era Malfoy. Él siempre lo había sido. Sobre todo cuando no llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás con gel suficiente para domar la melena de Harry. Sin embargo, su aspecto difícilmente justificaba su actitud, ni entonces ni ahora. Pero Harry podía admirar la vista incluso aunque fuese un dolor de culo.

_Bueno, no lo es del todo._

**oOo**

-Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que te vas a pasar un día a la semana en el centro de Malfoy?

-No es realmente su lugar, Ronald-explicó Hermione, la malicia aún integrada en su voz-. Y es lo que han acordado, ¿verdad, Harry?

-Sí, ese es el plan-dijo el niño que vivió por quinta vez.

-¿Y él no te está pagando?¿Qué diablos significa eso, amigo?

-No quiero ni necesito su dinero. Prefiero trabajar con él, no para él.

Ron murmuró algo obsceno en voz baja y Hermione se aseguró de que sabía que ella lo había escuchado con una pizca áspera-. Lo siento, Mione.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?-preguntó Molly junto la estufa, sacando la carne asada de esa noche-. Yo sé que vosotros dos no se llevaban bien en el colegio.

-A Harry le vendrá bien algo de bronca, ¿eh?-provocó George con una sonrisa socarrona-. Yo no me preocuparía tanto. Él puede manejar a un rubicundo ex-mortífago como Drakey.

-¡Oh, George!¡Déjalo ya!-estalló Hermione, mirando a Ron buscando apoyo.

-Sí, George. Venga, el chico lo está intentando-el joven pelirrojo articuló un "lo siento" e hizo un círculo alrededor de su oreja mientras sutilmente apuntaba a su prometida.

George sonrió y levantó las manos en derrota simulada.

-Voy a estar bien, me dará algo que hacer.

-Supongo que ya te has cansado de organizar la mayor parte de la boda conmigo-bromeó Hermione. Todavía no había decidido quién sería su dama de honor puesto que sus mejores amigos eran hombres y uno de ellos había pasado a ser su novio.

-Estoy seguro de que voy a disfrutar de cada minuto de ella. Ser gay me hace muy valioso en estas situaciones.

Toda la sala estalló en un ataque de risa. Harry apenas podía vestirse a sí mismo, así que mucho menos a una novia. Él era un buen ejemplo de anti-estereotipos. A pesar de lo que la gente tiende a creer, Harry no tenía nada extravagante. Él era un tipo interesado en otros tíos. Nada más y nada menos.

Su preferencia sexual no lo definía.

Tomando la mano de Harry entre las suyas, Molly sonrió.

-Creo que vas a hacer maravillas con esos chicos, Harry-le besó en la parte superior de la cabeza y volvió a su cena, desconectándose de la conversación.

-Tú-coincidió Hermione-. Tú eres lo que ellos necesitan.

Harry sonrió a medias y miró sus manos.

_Bien, alguien como yo._

**oOo**

Draco estaba sentado en su estudio en la Mansión Malfoy, terminando los perfiles de los miembros de su organización y preparándolos para Potter. Habría una cantidad increíble de prensa positiva de la alianza del héroe con él. En toda su vida, nunca pensó que se asociaría con el gran Harry Potter. Peor la vida nuevamente le sorprendía. Su rodilla comenzó a moverse con la ansiedad cuando anotó el único dato de información que le quedaba. Cuando envió los documentos, Draco se comprometió a cumplir con su parte del trato. Tendría que abrirse a alguien como nunca se había abierto a nadie. Alguien a quién había herido una y otra vez, tanto física como mentalmente durante años. La vida tiene una manera curiosa de hacer eso: dar con las más extrañas circunstancias.

_Jueves al mediodía, _Draco escribió en sus archivos y se lo entregó a una lechuza. Enviarla a la Madriguera con más dudas, el rubio dejó de golpear el suelo con el pie ridículamente.

_Confía, Draco._

* * *

**Espero que lo hayais disfrutado :) **_  
_

**Contesto los reviews (si falta alguno lo siento, es que fanfiction anda como loco con los reviews de las personas que no tienen una cuenta, aparecen y desaparecen a su antojo):**

**Kasandra Potter: hola! siento no haber respondido a tu review del primer cap. pero es que no me llegó hasta un día después de subir el capítulo, te juro, en ocasiones ODIO este sitio pero buee...Me alegro de que te esté gustando, las cosas se pondrán mejores XD Un beso!**

**Gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favs. Dan mucho ánimo :)  
**

**Un besooo! Nos leemos el lunes o antes... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

-Casi no puedo creer que esto sea legal-Hermione se estaba refiriendo a la pila de carpetas que había recibido en la última hora con toda la información reservada de los invitados a tener _una segunda oportunidad-_. No creo que se pueda dar información personal tan fácilmente. Está bien que trabajes con él pero tú no eres un sanador, Harry. Podrías meterte en serios problemas por estar enterado de asuntos tan privados-la bruja reorganizó la pila entre sus manos y continuó leyendo. Al parecer, era sólo una cuestión de la credibilidad legal de Harry, no de la suya.

El mago no se había preocupado por lo que Hermione estaba parloteando. Estaba demasiado ocupando creando una lista de preguntas desconocidas para cualquier otro miembro de la casa. Harry siempre había dejado escapar cualquier tipo de información a sus dos mejores amigos y no estaba completamente seguro de si incluso todo su conocimiento fuese de dominio público. Sin duda, el mortífago reformado no esperaba que Harry no diese explicaciones. Los dos estaban apenas en condiciones para que el Elegido pudiese hacer al hombre algún favor sin recibir nada a cambio, por eso, Hermione pudo ver a través de esa farsa en el momento en el que se comprometió a llevar a cabo esa extraña actividad. Algo se le agitó en el estómago, mientras el moreno decidía volver a su lista y dejar todo eso de lado. ¿Qué era lo suficientemente importante como para preguntar? ¿Qué tipo de preguntas podrían ser lo suficientemente abiertas como para recibir más de lo que originalmente se justificaba?

_Ese mismo chico nos impidió morir después de ser capturados, se negó a matar a Dumbledore y es el hijo de la mujer que te salvó de morir-_Hermione le había recordado hacía sólo unos días.

Esto era un comienzo.

Estas cuestiones le dieron a Harry la mentalidad adecuada para defender a Malfoy después de la guerra. La prueba de sonido de la inocencia del "sangre pura" para mantener a madre e hijo fuera de la cárcel, de la misma suerte que había corrido Lucius. Las respuestas a estas preguntas nunca cruzaron por la mente consciente del héroe. _¿Por qué?_ No importaba. Era extraño ahora, viendo el éxito del ex mortífago. Sólo entonces Harry se cuestionó su certeza sobre las razones detrás de las acciones. Durante su estancia en el tribunal, la rápida desaparición de la memoria de la pareja con la muerte pintada en sus ojos y el coraje para hacerle frente, era más que suficiente para defenderlos. Esta nueva tentativa no ofrecía seguridad, sólo una captura a los ojos de Harry. Aquí estaba la oportunidad de adquirir las razones que poco antes sólo habían parecido mala intención. Aquí estaba el momento que Harry no sabía que había estado esperando.

¿Qué es lo que quería oír? ¿Qué significaría si Malfoy había cambiado realmente?

¿Por qué _es importante_?

-Harry, ¿estás escuchándome hablar sobre este caso?-Hermione molestaba sin cesar. Mostrando su total indiferencia, el-niño-que-vivió se encogió de hombros. Esto sólo sirvió para enfurecer a la bruja que procedió a tirarle el sobre en su dirección, la falta de ojo durante una fracción de segundo y una pulgada hizo que el borde impactara directamente en su frente-. Te lo mereces.

Frotando la posible mancha enrojecida de su frente producida por el golpe, Harry comenzó a ojear las páginas del archivo. Los mortífagos torturaron al joven de dieciséis años de edad durante meses antes de la guerra. Algunas de las acusaciones de asalto incluían negligencia, violación y abuso físico que dejó cicatrices múltiples a lo largo de la espalda y las costillas. Los mortífagos le borraron toda la memoria concerniente a su vida anterior. No tenía un nombre propio. Tras el descubrimiento se le dio un nuevo nombre: Felix Oblitus. Había una imagen en el interior del dosier del chico a su salida de San Mungo.

-¿No te parece algo familiar?

Harry no respondió. La imagen se notaba envejecida, obviamente el niño también lo había hecho. Se preguntó por qué no había una foto más reciente de Felix. ¿Por qué eligieron _esta _foto? El niño fue sanado pero no se habían ni acercado a la eliminación de las cicatrices internas. El héroe no podía imaginar tener sólo recuerdos de tormentos. Por supuesto, eso había sido casi una realidad si no se hubiera enterado de que era un mago. Antes de Hogwarts, su vida había girado en torno a al abandono, a la crueldad verbal y a alguna bofetada ocasional debido a la sobre reacción de sus parientes. Harry no podía sostener una vela***** a todo lo que este niño había visto, a todo lo que había sobrevivido. Claro, había visto la muerte y él mismo la había sentido. Sin embargo, la muerte era rápida mientras que la tortura era algo completamente distinto.

No puedo poner mi dedo en la llaga, pensó.

Harry miró más de cerca la imagen. El niño tenía el pelo lacio oscuro y tez pálida. Nada realmente resaltable, examinó. Era anormalmente delgado pero eso era de esperar. Se removió en la foto, sin duda por la atención, su sonrisa pequeña y absolutamente aterrorizada, su nariz no sobresalía en lo más mínimo y estaba salpicado con una capa de pecas. Sus ojos eran verdes y sus pestañas largas. Harry no podía relacionarlo con nadie ni a punta de varita.

-Vamos al Callejón Diagon-dijo el mago de repente, después de cerrar el archivo de Felix-. Podemos ver las cosas de la boda por un rato. Tengo que caminar-_Y comprar un poco de Veritaserum._

Hermione se iluminó perceptiblemente. Su sonrisa podría haber iluminado una ciudad pequeña y prácticamente voló hacia su habitación para cambiar su pijama por algo distinto. Harry miró de nuevo su lista y procedió a doblarla por la mitad y luego nuevamente a la mitad. Metiendo el pergamino doblado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, el ex Gryffindor se deslizó hasta la chimenea y cogió un poco de polvos flu.

Un espejo estaba suspendido sobre la chimenea y durante una fracción de segundo, Harry apenas se reconoció a sí mismo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo, allí estaba el mismo hombre con la misma expresión de cansancio manchando su cara una vez juvenil. A la edad de veintiún años, Harry Potter tenía las líneas de preocupación de una persona por lo menos el doble de su edad. Su piel fue palideciendo. Años de encontrar cualquier escusa para disfrutar del calor del sol, se habían disipado en un tono o dos por encima de la tez de un anémico. Bolsas bajo los ojos notablemente débiles, provocadas por años de sueños inquietos o no dormir en absoluto. En cuatro años, el único sueño pacífico que había sentido había sido provisto por puro agotamiento. Agotamiento tan exigente, tan terrible en su intensidad que deja a la persona inconsciente. Harry conocía y daba la bienvenida a ese tipo de fatiga.

-¿Listo?

Se sacudió a si mismo después de haber estado demasiado tiempo leyendo sus propios pensamientos, arrojó el polvo a las llamas.

**oOo**

-Hermione, no creo que a nadie le importe una mierda si las placas coinciden con los arreglos florales o no-Harry bufó exasperado. La pareja había estado en el Callejón Diagon por casi dos horas, compraron jabón, cinta y una escoba de prácticas para el próximo cumpleaños de Teddy. Nada de esto tenía alguna importancia para la boda. Ese pequeño detalle dejaba los nervios de Harry al borde, él no era de ir de compras por placer y ciertamente, no de ir sin un rumbo fijo.

-Bueno, no tienen que combinar _sólo _con los arreglos florales-tomando una respiración profunda, Hermione escondió su rostro de la vista del Salvador. Antes de que tuviera un momento para sentir curiosidad, empezó de nuevo-. Van a coincidir con mi vestido también.

-¿Tienes un vestido?¿Cuándo te has hecho con uno?

-Lo he tenido durante un año-dijo, con el rostro enrojecido-. No le dije a nadie, Ron se habría enterado.

-Pequeña Sigilosa-bromeó Harry, acercándola-. ¿Cuándo podré verlo?

Hermione estaba sorprendida por la forma en que había caído su mandíbula y sólo pudo formular unos pocos sonidos, salidos como murmullos:

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Qué?¿Es trabajo de la Dama de Honor o algo así?¿No puede echarle un vistazo el Mejor Hombre?

-¡Por supuesto que lo puedes ver!-la bruja casi gritó, tirando a Harry detrás de ella hacia Madam Malkin para ser recibidos por una mujer bastante robusta que estaba realizando la medición de un cliente. No pasó ni un minuto antes de que el cliente fuera olvidado para dejar toda la atención en los nuevos huéspedes.

-El Sr. Potter y la Sra. Granger. ¡Oh, ha pasado tanto tiempo! Te ves increíble-elogió, contoneándose hacia la puerta-. Señor Potter, ¡estás tan mayor!-la bruja era amable. "Mayor" o "Crecido" parecía ser una especie de código para decir "agotado y luciendo como un difunto"-. Creo que sé por qué está usted aquí-Madam Malkinle guiñó un ojo después de pellizcar la mejilla de Hermione con el tipo de energía que sólo conoce una mujer con un pasado de abuela.

La novia, se retorció en respuesta al pellizco y dio un codazo a Harry quien sólo pudo encontrar humor en la situación.

-¡Aquí está, querida! Ven a probártelo para el caballero, ¿sí?

Hermione la siguió obedientemente y lanzó una mirada terrible en dirección a Harry, advirtiéndole de mantener su risa al mínimo. El niño que vivió sólo tuvo un momento para examinar la inexistente suciedad de sus uñas antes de que Hermione regresara.

En una palabra, era _impresionante._

En la parte superior de su cabeza había un fino velo con cristales de brillo diamantino. El vestido comenzaba en los hombros y los tapaba con un material de encaje deshilachado de intrincado diseño. El cuerpo del vestido se enderezaba alrededor de su pecho, revelando solamente una pequeña inclinación en el centro. Los mismos cristales del velo acentuaban la longitud total del vestido, desde el pecho hasta el suelo, la mayor parte de su brillo adornaba el pecho e iba goteando poco a poco en blanco puro por su costado izquierdo. El punto más espectacular del vestido era que no había sido producto de la magia. Hermione _hizo _el vestido. En el estante, había sido tejido.

Por ello, esta persona, su segunda amiga más antigua del mundo, fue:

-Hermosa.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó Hermione con timidez-. No es perfecto, quiero decir, todavía tengo que ultimar algunos detalles, pero está bien. Lo haré.

-¿Hermione, me harías un favor?-la bruja asintió-. Dile a ese mini tu que está continuamente regañando, y perdóname por la expresión, que cierre su puta boca. Estás perfecta.

Una sonrisa adornaba su cara ruborizada y miró a la dueña de la tienda para su aprobación.

-Está bien, querida. Eres una visión. Ahora, ¿podemos tomar las medidas para ajustarlo perfectamente? He esperado un año.

-¿Esto no va a tomar alrededor de medio segundo con magia?-se preguntó Harry, como si se tratara de una de las pocas cosas que Hermione hubiese pasado por alto. Las mejillas de la bruja se enrojecieron todavía más.

-Quiero una boda muggle. Quiero que se ajuste a mano. Al igual que fue la de mi madre y todos los demás en mi familia-con una pausa embarazada, Hermione se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Es tan estúpido?

Harry caminó hacia su mejor amiga y le tomó la mano derecha, posó sus labios sobre uno de sus nudillos y sonrió.

-Creo que es genial.

-Gracias, Harry-las lágrimas recogidas en los ojos de Hermione amenazaban con desbordarse como preludio a un resoplido poco digno de Madame Malkin. Ella siempre se ponía sensiblera en momentos como estos.

-Necesito ir a la botica. ¿Puedes esperarme por un minuto?-Hermione alzó una ceja y Harry le explicó-. Quiero una poción para dormir sin sueños-la preocupación se marcó en la sonrisa de la novia y el mago se apartó.

-¿Estás bien? Sé que has estado durmiendo poco. He estado ocupada y tú no parecías muy dispuesto a charlar últimamente.

-Estoy bien, sólo es que me gustaría dormir un poco antes de hablar con los niños mañana. Entonces, ¿quedamos en algún sitio?¿En la cafetería de al lado? Vamos a por algo de cenar y hablamos de lo que quieras-esbozó una sonrisa ladeada una vez que ella asintió.

-Eso estaría bien. No tardes.

-No lo haré-prometió y se deslizó silenciosamente por la puerta.

La botica no estaba lejos de Madam Malkin, sin embargo, al entrar en la tienda Harry notó un cambio en la atmósfera. Tal vez era la falta de iluminación adecuada o quizá la mentira necesaria para llegar hasta allí.

-Veritaserum, por favor-pidió Harry desde el mostrador vacío.

-¡Ah, Harry Potter!-respondió una voz sin rostro-. Han sido años.

_Ojalá fuesen más._

-Eso he oído. ¿El Veritaserum?

-Tenemos prisa, ¿verdad?-finalmente el hombre se reveló desde detrás de Harry, causándole un sobresalto por la inesperada cercanía. Era por lo menos un pie más bajo que Harry, su fino cabello era una solitaria raya amarilla en el borde mismo de la frente, la ropa que llevaba estaba manchada por un sinnúmero de colores, los únicos en toda la tienda. Harry recordaba claramente un lugar mucho más tonto en comparación con este pero seguramente no todo podía volver a la normalidad después de la guerra-. Siempre tenías tiempo para una charla antes de la guerra.

Tomando una cantidad excesiva de aire, Harry trabajó por controlar su temperamento y hasta su voz antes de decidir que era mejor no responder en absoluto. El hombre pareció entender ese silencio y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Mientras soltaba el aire que había recogido, Harry le tendió la mano al hombre que regresaba. En su camino encontró un vial en su mano y sonrió al líquido claro.

-¿Grandes planes para una pequeña botella, señor Potter?

-Señor, con todo el respeto, no creo que sea de su incumbencia.

Una sonrisa irónica llenó la habitación.

-Por supuesto. Tres años de distancia pueden hacer eso con la confianza de un hombre, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué quieres saber?-escupió Harry antes de poder detenerse. Una nube de polvo se elevó cuando el hombre lanzó un número reciente de El Profeta sobre el mostrador. Mirando al hombre, recibió una sonrisa "que todo lo sabe" y se quedó solo.

Dejando más dinero del necesario por la poción, Harry cogió el papel y salió de la tienda con rapidez. De pie en la calle y pasando las primeras páginas, el Salvador llegó hasta una foto de sí mismo colocando su varita en el cuello de Draco Malfoy. Mentalmente, se golpeó por haber tenido la osadía de hacer una cosa así en público.

**"Leones, Caridad y Serpientes. Oh, Merlín"**

_Harry Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico, Héroe de todos, razón de nuestra existencia y el Hombre que Vivió Clandestino, es visto confraternizando con su otrora rival y ex mortífago, Draco Malfoy en el evento de caridad de este último, ¡ellos solos!_

_Los testigos no pudieron comentar mucho sobre el Gran Harry Potter como él prefería una gran entrada en el centro mismo de la conferencia de prensa. No deja mucho tiempo para charlar con el viejo héroe, ¿verdad?_

_Al parecer, sin embargo, ni un solo miembro del equipo de noticias dejó solo al Sr. Malfoy. El equipo de noticias dejó solo a Harry Potter, ya que eran sus propios deseos. Es decir, hasta que fue capaz de acorralar a nuestro anfitrión de la noche._

_La conversación no pudo ser oída pero, por la imagen que les mostramos arriba, es bastante obvio que los viejos rencores no han muerto ¿Sería posible que Harry Potter esté todavía de duelo?¿Qué podría tener este héroe "dañado" contra el hombre que defendió en el tribunal?_

_Esta semana, varios testigos vieron a Potter y Malfoy caminando por los jardines de Segundas Oportunidades. Por supuesto, qué se dijo se deja a la imaginación del lector. Es claro, sin embargo, que hubo una conversación._

_¿Está Potter intentando compensar la amenaza de sólo unos días antes?¿La visita al heredero tenía un fin puramente social? Este reportero dice, no. "Algo está podrido en el estado de Dinamarca", como el difunto Shakespeare podría haber dicho._

_Tal vez nuestro héroe ha cambiado."_

Harry dobló el periódico bajo el brazo y se dirigió a la cafetería de al lado de Madame Malkin para encontrar a Hermione esperando con un tazón de helado de vainilla cubierto con piña y lo que parecían ser palitos de queso.

_Podría haber jurado que era intolerante a la lactosa._

-¿Qué mierda es esta tontería sangrienta y por qué exactamente lo has escondido de mí?-gruñó, tirando El Profeta sobre la mesa y casi tirando el vaso de Hermione de humeante _vete-tú-a-saber-qué._

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin necesidad de leer el periódico para saber de qué estaba hablando exactamente.

-Salió este domingo, no quería preocuparte con algo tan tonto como esto. Sabes tan bien como yo que estas historias son basura absoluta.

-¡Pero esta no, Hermione! Esto es real. No han dicho una sola palabra falsa.

Harry no se había sentado, cruzó los brazos fuertemente a la altura del pecho como si quisiera mantenerlo unido.

-¿Qué te preocupa? Aparte de tu genio, no prueba nada malo sobre ti.

El hombre finalmente se sentó y suspiró, frotándose la frente en el lugar donde su cicatriz había ido desvaneciéndose.

-Simplemente no quería que la primera historia sobre mi vuelta fuese...esto-tomando un bocado de su palo de queso y ofreciendo otro a Harry, Hermione escuchaba pensativa-. No quería ser visto de esta manera, como un héroe "dañado". ¿Crees que estoy herido?

-Creo que tienes que trabajar en un par de cosas, sin embargo, vas a estar bien. Te conozco; vas a sobreponerte. Todos estamos dañados-Harry lo consideró mientras jugaba con la lista y el frasco que guardaba en el bolsillo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Lo sé todo-dijo, como si eso fuese de conocimiento público desde siempre-. Incluso conozco la lista que guardas en el bolsillo. ¿Tienes intención de hablar de ello?-esbozó una sonrisa desafiante a la par que terminaba el último trozo de piña de su cuenco.

-Eres demasiado inteligente, ¿sabes?-Hermione se encogió de hombros. Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar-. Es por Malfoy.

-Me di cuenta de ello después de leerlo pero...-ella se detuvo ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry-. ¡Dame créditos! Dejaste tu abrigo en el perchero cuando fuimos a por las invitaciones. De todos modos, ¿que son esas preguntas?

_¿Qué daño podía hacer?_

-Yo estoy dando mis servicios a cambio de las respuestas**(N/T: esto no viene a cuento realmente pero, ¿no os parece que esta frase deja a Harry como una prostituta? Decidme si es sólo mi impresión XD) **

-Sabía que tenía que haber algo más, ¿y él está dispuesto a darlas?

Sacando el frasco del bolsillo, junto con la lista, Harry ofreció los elementos como explicación.

-Eso explica el Boticario. Odias la poción para dormir, siempre te da un terrible dolor de estómago.

-Sólo lo he tenido cuatro veces entre primero y cuarto-Hermione apuntó hacia su cabeza y esa era toda la refutación que necesitaba Harry-. Nunca se pierde nada.

-¿Por qué, entonces?

-No necesito su dinero, no necesito nada material. Y por alguna razón enferma, creo que me gustará sabiendo que está confiando en mí mostrándome las cosas que esconde.

-Sería interesante estar en tu cabeza por un día.

Harry se rió.

-¿No lo haces ya?-Hermione se sumó a sus risas pero sin tanto humor. Preocupación en los bordes del sonido-. Estás preocupada por lo que voy a conseguir.

-Simplemente no quiero que alguien salga herido. La verdad duele más que el dolor físico a veces. He llegado a conocer a Draco mientras ha estado formando este proyecto y no es cómo lo recuerdo. Él es amable. Atentamente amable, algo que no creo que haya salido de la nada sino que lo ha tenido todo el tiempo pero que no fue capaz de mostrar. Las pocas veces que le he visto con su hija, ha estado muy cariñoso. Todavía te sacará de tus casillas si está del humor correcto pero hay una justa causa.

-Así que, ¿qué mala razón habría para que no lo llegue a conocer?¿Cómo podría salir lastimado por comprender a este nuevo y mejorado Draco Malfoy?-su tono destilaba sarcasmo.

-No eres _tú _quién me preocupa. Nunca has estado demasiado dispuesto a revelar cosas de tu pasado, nadie te ha forzado a ello. Puedes entender que estas preguntas no son respondidas porque hacen daño, ellas le hicieron daño de alguna manera. Si no, ¿por qué habría que ocultarlas? Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?-la mirada de sincera preocupación de Hermione preocupó a Harry pero estuvo de acuerdo, ¿cómo no estarlo?

-Hermione, ¿a quién estás pensando en hacer tu dama de honor?-preguntó, con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea. ¿Quizás Luna?

-¿Qué hay de Ginny?

Hermione se removió en el asiento y tosió para desobstruir sus vías respiratorias por el palito de queso que se había atascado en su garganta.

-¿Hablas en serio?¿Después de lo que te hizo, después de lo que dijo?

-Hermione, tenía todas las razones para dejarme. Me acosté con su hermano.

-¡Después de que ella te engañó!-replicó ella.

-¡No me acosté con ella durante meses! Ni siquiera le dije que la amara. Ella me engañó por absoluta necesidad, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Se enamoró de un hombre gay.

-Aún así, Charlie no era un participante de pleno derecho en ese lío y ella no tenía nada en contra de él.

-Si yo puedo perdonarla, tú también puedes.

- Nunca te molestaste con ella.

-No, nunca la quise. En todo caso, estaba decepcionado conmigo mismo por haberle hecho eso a ella. Y a Charlie para el caso. ¿Debería haberle hecho elegir entre su familia y yo? Por supuesto, él eligió no hacerlo y se marchó a Rumania, pero ¿tú no habrías hecho lo mismo?-Hermione no pudo reprimir una pequeña risita y golpeó el brazo de Harry para recuperar la seriedad-. Es mi culpa. Puedo aceptar eso. Vosotras fuisteis amigas desde que empezamos Hogwarts, ella tenía el corazón roto. Tal vez podéis hacer las paces y conseguir que sea de la familia de nuevo.

-Eso haría a Ron feliz-razonó.

-Y de eso se trata el matrimonio, ¿no? Comprometerse y tratar de hacer que el otro sea feliz.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo. A pesar de que ella es parte de la razón por la que te fuiste o, por lo menos, intentó serlo.

-Mejor no hablemos de ello-sugirió Harry, empujando otro palito de queso en la boca de Hermione antes de que pudiese hablar de nuevo-. ¿Por favor? Sólo habla con ella. Así nos quitamos el asunto de encima-Hermione agitó los brazos en señal de rendición, desestimando el tema por completo.

-¿Has visto a Karina?

Harry se rió con una risa fuerte y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

-Ella me odia absolutamente.

-Nunca te has llevado muy bien con los niños, ¿verdad?

-Nunca lo intenté. Cuando la conocí comenzó a darme puñetazos pero la mejor parte es que sabe todo acerca de nuestro pasado. Su madre le contó que casi mato a su padre.

-Espera, ¿conoces cosas sobre su madre?¿Hablaste con Karina sobre ella?¿Draco lo permitió?-otro palito de queso habría sido alojado en la sobreexcitada boca de la bruja, si hubiese habido alguno. En su lugar, Harry puso una mano sobre la boca de Hermione. Cuando por fin dejaron de lucha y se recompusieron, el mago soltó:

-¿Por qué algo de eso importa? Hablamos un poco mientras Malfoy corría a detener a Seamus de quemar el lugar hasta los cimientos. Por cierto, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que Seamus se había casado con Pansy Parkinson?-los ojos de Hermione se movían de Harry a la nada en pocos segundos.

-Te preguntas por qué pero la verdad es que no sabíamos nada de ella. Ella ha sido vista pero nunca por mucho tiempo. He visto a Draco con ella, claro pero nunca he oído o hablado con ella directamente. Él es muy cuidadoso para no dejarla hablar con nadie en particular y no dejar que nadie hable con ella. He trabajado con él durante meses y le he dicho "hola" una vez a la chica. Sólo es extraño que haya confiado en ti para hablar sobre ella. No te ofendas, pero si él está tratando de ocultar algunos esqueletos, tú eres la última persona a la que le gustaría tener cerca ¿no te parece?

-No puedo imaginarla haciendo algo así. Creo que a ella le gustaría verme muerto, no sería la primera de su familia que lo intenta.

_Probablemente sería la última persona, aparte de Malfoy en sí mismo, en unirse a mi club de fans._

Hermione levantó su copa de acuerdo y tomó un largo trago de lo que fuese que estuviese bebiendo.

-Hermione, ¿estás embarazada?-ella escupió el líquido casi en su totalidad. Lo que no manchó la camisa de Harry, hizo que la bruja se atragantara dejándola roja por la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Qué-tos-te hace-tos-pensar eso?

-Tus cambios de humor, el hecho de que estas comiendo palitos fritos de queso y helado de piña cuando estoy bastante seguro de que eres intolerante a la lactosa y que George piensa que actúas como Luna.

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-¿Él _te lo dijo_?-preguntó Harry, sintiendo la culpa por exponer el secreto desvaneciéndose al darse cuenta de que Hermione ya lo sabía.

-También quería saber si estaba embarazada. No lo estoy, por lo que sé.

-Gracias. Supuse que sería el padrino y no puedo añadir otro más a mi lista. Teddy y dos más de George son más que suficientes por ahora-confesó Harry, fingiendo alivio.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que serías tú?

El niño que vivió se rió.

-¿Qué otros amigos tenéis a parte de mí?-Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Tienes un punto.

-Vámonos a casa. Mañana va a ser un largo día, ya puedo sentir la necesidad de tomar una copa.

-Prométeme que no vas a tomar algo con Draco-advirtió Hermione con una ceja levantada.

Harry se quedó sinceramente sin aliento.

-Yo no soy tan hijo de puta como para acostarme con un padre heterosexual. Por muy atractivo que sea no me voy a tirar a los tiburones por un dolor arrogante que conocí en el colegio. Ah, y le gustan las mujeres. Como si esa niña no fuese prueba suficiente.

-Bueno-la bruja le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa cargada de secretismo.

**oOo**

-¡Como ya he dicho en cuatro ocasiones, Robards, no dejo a nadie morir de hambre aquí!-Draco gritó, deteniéndose a sí mismo de golpearse el cráneo con el viejo teléfono-. No-susurró el heredero Malfoy entre dientes-, no estamos envenenando nada. Ya lo sé-admitió-. Lo sé. Es el protocolo. Es sólo que...-Draco estornudó y la cantidad de moco le disgustó inmediatamente-. No, estoy bien. Sólo cogí frío. ¿Eso es todo? Así es. Mañana al mediodía para una visita. ¡Nos vemos luego, Robards!

Escribió la cita en su agenda, Draco se pasó las manos por las mejillas y su cabello, entrelazó los dedos detrás de la cabeza y respiró tan profundamente como pudo. Sus ojos seguían ligeramente hinchados por el estornudo y sentía todo congestionado y relleno por un pegote viscoso y espeso que el rubio pensaba haber dejado tras de sí en la pubertad.

_Oh, me cago en los jodidos calcetines de Merlín ¡Joder!_ Pensó Draco y expresó con un gruñido ininteligible que creció de volumen hasta llegar a ser casi un ladrido.

-¿Mal momento?-alguien llamó a la puerta. El rubio desvió la mirada en esa dirección y se topó con los ojos verdes de Harry Potter.

Antes de que pudiera responder, un estornudo interrumpió sus pensamientos y después tuvo un leve ataque de tos.

-Sólo quería que supieras que estaba aquí. Ya he hablado con tu asistente, me enseñó mi oficina. Me dijo que sólo tenía que conocer el centro y que los chicos pueden salir y entrar cuando les plazca, las citas no son necesarias y que la oficina sólo está para fines oficiales. No necesito estar encerrado si no quiero. Así que, voy a darte las riendas-el más reciente miembro de su equipo, se dio la vuelta para irse y miró por encima del hombro-. No te preocupes por el equipo de Aurores, Malfoy. No son tan malos. Y si se lo tienen muy creído, aunque el tal Robards no lo parece, simplemente dile "jódete". Les gusta un poco del mal genio de vez en cuando, les hace pensar que están en pie para algo-con estas palabras de despedida, Potter salió de la habitación dejando completa quietud tras su estela.

Draco se sentó en su silla y anotó las tareas que tenía para ese día. Quedaban nueve horas antes de acostarse y el rubio no estaba seguro de sobrevivir hasta entonces. Por supuesto, esto era demasiado para manejarlo, todos estaban en lo cierto, el trabajo era demasiado para una sola persona. Debería haber aceptado la ayuda de Hermione cuando ella se lo ofreció. Tenía que sentirse orgulloso, sin embargo. ¿Qué bueno podría conseguir si dejaba que el miedo le hiciera abandonar su causa?

Descansando la cabeza sobre la mesa, delante de él, Draco suspiró y se quedó en algún lugar entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Con su mala suerte, él había cogido la gripe que Karina ya estaba pasando. Sin nadie que perturbase su silencio, el Slytherin finalmente se quedó dormido.

Un charco de baba le dio la bienvenida a la realidad. La oscuridad de un día que llega a su fin acompañó al líquido. Con un gran bostezo, el rubio miró el reloj de pared y parpadeó cuando vio 8:47 de color rojo furioso. Saltó de su asiento y corrió pasillo tras pasillo sin oír nada. Sin caos, sin berrinches, nada.

Fue sólo en el tercer piso, piso de los niños, que escuchó un murmullo y unas risas. Deteniéndose delante de la puerta de la que provenía el ruido, Draco puso la oreja en la madera y escuchó. Sin embargo, Draco tuvo que abrir un poco más la puerta para escuchar con claridad.

-E hizo justamente eso-bramó Harry Potter-, transformó a Draco Malfoy en un hurón no más grande que tu brazo, Vince-la sala estalló en risas, incluso su hija Karina se unió al arranque. Seguía cansado de Potter pero contribuía, no obstante-. Hablando del diablo-proclamó Potter, señalando a Draco-. Decid "hola", niños-un mar de voces le saludó y el rubio se movió por respuesta-. Muy bien, chicos, ahora a acostarse. Volveré la próxima semana con más historias-la decepción alineándose en cada cara de cada niño-. ¡Lo prometo! Ahora, apagad las luces u os convertiré a cada uno de vosotros en hurones-sin decir ni pio, cada niño se puso en pie y caminó hasta su cama para cubrirse con las mantas.

-¿Podemos hablar, Potter?-Draco susurró, haciéndole señas a Karina para que lo siguiera. Cerrando la puerta detrás de los tres, Draco se inclinó al nivel de los ojos de su hija-. Lamento no haber estado contigo en todo el día, cariño.

-Está bien, papá. Harry se hizo cargo de la casa mientras tomabas una siesta. Dijo que estabas muy cansado y que nadie te molestase porque te pones de muy mal humor cuando tienes sueño-la niña miró al moreno e intentó no sonreír, manteniendo una actitud severa. Le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla y sonrió ampliamente-. Me estoy sintiendo mejor, Harry hizo sopa y té. Siento haberte pasado la enfermedad.

Draco estaba perdido, parpadeando sin palabras y abrazó a su hija con fuerza contra él.

-No es tu culpa, cariño. Sube con la abuela, ¿de acuerdo? Ella te llevará a casa a dormir.

-Buenas noches, papá, te quiero-dijo Karina, apretando el abrazo un segundo más antes de soltarse y caminó hacia Potter, extendiendo la mano al hombre quien sonrió y aceptó su oferta-. Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Karina. Te veré la semana que viene.

Karina se fue dando saltitos, dejando a Draco con el héroe, Harry Potter, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y oscuras ojeras bajo los ojos.

-¿Doy por hecho que te hiciste cargo de la casa mientras yo estaba durmiendo?-el otro hombre asintió con la cabeza-. Y todos estamos sorprendidos. Gracias, Potter pero no tienes que hacer todo este trabajo extra.

-Ven conmigo-ordenó el moreno suavemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia la escalera. En la planta baja, Potter dirigió a Draco hasta la cocina-. Siéntate por un momento.

En un instante, un plato de sopa se colocó frente a él junto con una cuchara e hizo un gesto para que comiese.

-Sopla-advirtió el hombre antes de poner distancia entre ambos-. Sé que estás analizando cada uno de los poros de mi cara, pero confía en mí. Tampoco estoy interesado en envenenar a alguien o hacer daño a nadie de tal manera. Sólo come y podremos hablar después.

El rubio estudió cada sílaba, como Potter sabía que haría y decidió comer la sopa que ahora sabía que era pollo con fideos. Por supuesto, no estaba hecha mágicamente. Harry Potter _sabía _cómo hacer sopa desde cero y _tenía _que estar delicioso. Draco sólo deseaba que su sabor fuese algo más preciso. Al terminar la mitad de la taza humeante, sin embargo, encontró que sus sentidos estaban llegando a la cumbre.

_Salvando vidas, un mortífago angustiado a la vez._

Riéndose en voz baja de sí mismo y negando con la cabeza, Draco terminó su sopa y buscó para encontrar a un perplejo Gryffindor con su anterior ceño fruncido, lavando el plato de la cena, supuso Draco.

-¿Algo gracioso?-preguntó Potter, tomando el plato sucio y arrojándolo en el agua jabonosa detrás de él.

-Eres tan predecible.

-Prefiero confiable-ofreció el moreno-. Necesitabas descansar. No soy un completo inútil cuando se trata de administrar una casa. O unos cuantos niños para el caso.

-Lo recuerdo amargamente-bromeó Draco y tomó un sorbo de té-. ¿Manzanilla verde?

-Pensé que ibas a necesitar ayuda extra con el sueño después de ese coma profundo en el que caíste antes.

_Qué considerado._

Potter regresó al fregadero y frotó una mancha especialmente dura. Draco observó con oscuro interés como el hombre completaba la mundana tarea tan lenta como mecánicamente. _Fregadero, enjuague, estante, seco. Fregadero, enjuague, estante, seco. Fregadero, enjuague, estante, seco. _La tarea se prolongó durante varios minutos antes de que Draco se convenciera de dejar de agujerear con la mirada la parte posterior de Potter.

-Me preguntaba cuándo dejarías de mirarme. Son como dagas pequeñas, ¿sabes? Dagas en la parte posterior de mi cuello y todo eso-continuó con su rutina. No se volvió a mirar al rubio quien intentaba no estar sorprendido por el sexto sentido del moreno-. Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras. Es extraño, pero puedo sentir la diferencia. Me pone ansioso la forma en que me miras.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-¿La manera en que me hablas? Es hostil. No necesitas serlo. Como he dicho, no tengo ningún interés en hacer daño a nadie. Es la forma en la que dices "yo puedo hacer esto solo". Es demasiado para manejar, y si pudiera cambiar algo de cómo actué durante la guerra, no habría rehusado la ayuda que me prestaban y habría sido más agradecido con la ayuda que recibí.

Draco no pudo encontrar un argumento.

-Gracias.

Potter le dedicó una sonrisa de dientes brillantemente blancos.

-De nada, Malfoy.

-¿Deberíamos comenzar con las preguntas? De todos modos suelen llamarme Veritaserum.

-Si estás listo para ello-el rubio levantó su pulgar, señalando su entusiasta disposición. Potter se tomó la libertad de dejar sólo la mitad de la botella en el té frío-. La botella dura una hora pero no tengo la intención de mantener el efecto tanto tiempo. Te ves como la mierda.

-Y tú eres increíblemente encantador, Potter-dijo Draco, antes de terminar el té. La sensación de calor en su rostro le llevó a la conclusión de que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción-. Ah, me olvidé de preguntarte cuáles son las preguntas.

Potter buscó en sus bolsillos y le dio a Draco la lista arrugada. Leyó las preguntas y el rubio le devolvió la lista y se dirigió al moreno para proceder.

-¿Por qué no mataste a Dumbledore?

-Directo al grano, ¿eh?-comentó Draco-. No podía matarlo. No soy un asesino, Potter, no quería seguir al Señor Oscuro más de lo que tú querías pero, yo soy de una familia diferente. Tenía otras responsabilidades. Tío Severus mató a Dumbledore por mí, era un buen hombre, no importa lo que tú pienses.

-Sé que él era bueno, mató a Dumbledore porque él se lo pidió. ¿Sabes qué? Dumbledore se estaba muriendo. Snape trató de salvarlo y le compró un año de vida. Habría muerto de cualquier manera, la mano que le mató no tiene importancia.

Draco luchó por mantener la compostura.

-No lo sabía.

-Hay mucho acerca de Snape que la gente no sabe. De todos modos, ¿por qué no nos entregaste a tu tía en la mansión durante la guerra?

-Me odiaba a mí mismo en ese momento-espetó Draco-. No podía hacer nada en esa casa y me odiaba por ello. Me sentía débil. Entonces, apareciste capturado y con la cara completamente arruinada. Plan de Hermione, estoy seguro pero fue una necesidad física ayudarte. No podría haber vivido conmigo mismo sabiendo que podría haber terminado la lucha del lado equivocado. Mi padre sabía quién eras. Todos lo sabíamos pero creo que el miedo hizo que nos mantuviésemos callados pero para mí, bueno, para mí era diferente.

-Gracias por eso. No estoy seguro de si podría haber muerto pero seguramente habría hecho las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya estaban.

Draco no podía comprender esta explicación así que decidió centrarse en lo importante. El calor se iba desvaneciendo de su cara y por la expresión del hombre frente a él, el efecto se estaba disipando.

-Malfoy, esto no está en la lista pero no creo que puedas responder acerca de las acciones de tu madre y no es demasiado personal. ¿Confías en mí?-_No tengo otra opción-_. ¿Quieres a Karina?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Querías a su madre?

_Oh, maldita sea._

-No, Potter. Casi no la conocía-el último resto de la poción se esfumó de su sistema y Draco suspiró con cansancio-. Se acabó el tiempo.

-Así es. Supongo que te veré la semana que viene.

El héroe se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y alcanzó la perilla pero antes:

-Espera, Potter.

-¿Sí, Malfoy?

-Dijiste que yo sabía poco acerca de Severus.

-Lo hice-concordó.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a compartir eso conmigo? Era como un padre para mí, ya ves. No me importaría saber más de él.

Con una sonrisa triste, Potter se encogió de hombros.

-Claro. ¿Te parece el domingo por la tarde? Hay una cafetería al lado de Madame Malkin. Un helado excelente, según el paladar de Hermione.

-Creo que puedo. No estás asustado de perder los papeles de nuevo, supongo.

-Doy por hecho que lees los periódicos, entonces.

La sonrisa que Draco le dedicó no tenía la malicia que la caracterizaba cuando se trataba de Potter.

-No puedo creer todo eso, ¿eh?

-Supongo que no-agachando la cabeza, Potter parecía estar ocultando algo-. Nos vemos el domingo. Una en punto.

-¿Puedo llevar a Karina? Ella parece estar tomándote una especie de irónico gusto.

Una vez más, Potter mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

-Por supuesto.

Y con eso, el niño que vivió se fue. Draco sintió una extraña sensación al pensar en sus planes para el domingo. Una mezcla entre un cosquilleo en el estómago y una opresión en el pecho.

_Probablemente el frío._

**oOo**

Después de aparecerse de nuevo en la Madriguera, Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí, como si alguien lo persiguiese a casa.

Tal vez fue la inocencia en la cara de Draco mientras él...

_¿Le acabo de llamar Draco?_

-Oh, jodida mierda-murmuró Harry en voz baja, una sensación familiar en el estómago y el pecho.

_Jodidamente maravilloso._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!  
**

**La verdad, no sé cómo disculparme por todo el tiempo que ha pasado pero muchísimas cosas han ocurrido en mi vida, además de que este capítulo se me ha resistido como ningún otro y, en realidad, no creo que esté del todo claro. Si teneis alguna duda, ya sabeis qué hacer.**

**No quiero entreteneros más ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que pudieseis leer un capítul nuevo. Sin más que añadir. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

-¿Qué, hemos ganado un poco de peso, hermanito?-bromeó George detrás de Ron cuando este falló estrepitosamente al intentar abotonarse los pantalones-. Podría haber jurado que esa talla te valía antes de comprometerte.

-Cierra tu boca ensangrentada antes de que yo te la ensangriente-Ron maldijo, antes de abandonar los pantalones y optar por otra talla antes que pagar un extra por las alteraciones mágicas.

-Eso difícilmente tiene algún sentido. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Si mi boca ya está ensangrentada, ¿cómo vas a ensangrentármela?-George separaba sus brazos como si dijese "¿cómo vas a refutar esto?" Ron apretó los puños, visiblemente agitado por la conversación.

-Oh, déjalo, George. La boda ya le está estresando lo suficiente.

-Gracias, Harry-enfatizó Ron, mientras se abotonaba los puños de la manga de la camisa y suspiraba con alivio desesperado cuando los nuevos pantalones encajaban lo suficientemente bien-, pero no deberías haber llamado la atención sobre ti mismo, amigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La sonrisa de George se volvió completamente salvaje.

-He estado planeando toda la mañana para ti. ¿Qué podría decir yo sobre los planes que el Gran Elegido tiene para el domingo? ¿Por dónde puedo empezar?

Harry miró a Ron buscando cualquier cosa parecida a la ayuda. El joven Weasley fingió que trataba de encontrar una mota de algo en el cuello de la camisa y que necesitaba toda su atención, su cara de un rojo tan profundo como su pelo.

-¡Traidor!¿Qué te dije acerca de decirle algo a George?-el moreno se contuvo de gritar en público. Para calmar su furia creciente, Harry lanzó un puñetazo a la pared más cercana de Madame Malkin. El dolor físico de la mano sirvió como una distracción de su mente, lo que mantenía su magia intacta.

Aparentemente su magia tenía tendencias catastróficas cuando se enfadaba.

-Oh, tranquilízate, héroe. Usé una oreja extensible y acorralé a Ron más tarde. Difícilmente es su culpa, ¿puedes culparlo por no querer un maleficio antes de la boda?

_Respira, Harry. No le dije nada importante a Ron._

Cuidando su muñeca, ahora hinchada, Harry se enderezó para tomar el toro por los cuernos**(N/T: no sé si esta expresión es conocida fuera de España. Si no lo es, el significado es simple: se refiere a hacer frente a las cosas, ir directo al problema)**

-Adelante, _Weasley_. Cae sobre mí.

-Con mucho gusto, _Potter-_de pie, frente al espejo en el que Ron se estaba mirando, George tomó una esquina para atar su propia corbata-. Nunca he sido bueno en esto. Mamá lo hizo desde que tenía edad suficiente para usarlas y cuando llegamos a la escuela Fred-la pausa fue evidente y remarcada, metió la parte equivocada de seda en la torcida corbata y creó un lío de nudos alrededor de su dedo-...um, Fred se encargaba por mí. Ahora, Luna hace el trabajo.

-George, ¿estás...?

-Estoy bien, Ron. Bien. Sólo dame un segundo. Malkin debe estar por allí, en alguna parte. Le diré a ella que lo ate-el gemelo superviviente, dejó a los dos hombres con los ojos clavados en el suelo, frotándoselos y tratando de controlar un sollozo.

-Él ha estado peor últimamente con lo de Fred. Estoy preocupado-confesó Ron. Harry le pasó una chaqueta para que se la pusiese sobre la camisa-. Gracias. Y, lo de George, sabes que yo no habría dicho nada si él no hubiese hablado en serio sobre arruinar mi boda.

-Está bien, Ron. De verdad. Por cierto, George estará bien. Sabes que siempre se recupera, todos echamos de menos a Fred. Está bien mostrarlo de vez en cuando.

-Esa es la cosa. Él no lo demuestra lo suficiente, se cierra casi al instante. Esta es la primera vez que le veo romperse en un año, más o menos. Mamá se convierte en un aguacero al menos una vez a la semana pero en St. Mungo dijeron que estaba bien.

Harry decidió no comentar más el tema y optó por buscar su propio traje y corbata. Por lo que sabía, Ron estaba tratando de conseguir información de Hermione pero esta no le había hablado del tema de Luna. La bruja era demasiado inteligente para caer en eso, pero Harry no era tan astuto.

_Es curioso, no soy tan astuto como Hermione, sin embargo, soy yo quien casi acaba en Slytherin._

_Ella _habría sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocultar una tarde de domingo con el frío Draco Malfoy, eso seguro. En las últimas noches, Harry pasó una buena parte del tiempo devanándose los sesos para encontrar cualquier o todos los motivos de su psicótico desliz, o su "jodida de mente" como había acabado llamándolo. No le había contado nada de esto a Ron o Hermione, aunque Hermione le había mirado con aire satisfecho cuando se enteró, ella siempre veía demasiado. Por suerte, normalmente dejaba que el tiempo hiciese su parte y tenía una habilidad especial para permitir que un hombre mantuviese su orgullo.

En honor a la verdad, sin embargo, Harry no sabía si estaba colgando su orgullo sobre un tanque de tiburones o no. No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Claro, su estómago se encogía cada vez que pensaba en el rubio, pero eso sucedía cuando eras rechazado por alguien como él. Claro, él se sentía atraído por Draco Malfoy, pero eso tenía muy poco significado.

Harry no podía llevar la cuenta de la cantidad de esmóquines que se había probado desde que entró en la tienda. A su cabeza vino algo sobre que un hombre siempre se ve mejor con traje, no importaba cómo fuese en casa.

_Draco estaba muy encantador en su casa._

Harry sacudió la cabeza rápidamente para librarse de la idea. Había estado haciendo eso muy a menudo últimamente. Todo eso de soñar despierto sobre la rutina de Malfoy se estaba volviendo aburrido y sin sentido. Aún cuando intentara cortejarle, no estaría disponible para Harry, siendo él otro hombre.

_Él dijo que no amaba a la madre de su hija..._

¡Cómo si eso importara! Harry casi podía apostar toda su cuenta de Gringotts a que sus tíos no se amaban y aún así habían podido tener un hijo. Por supuesto, ellos pusieron todo en su pequeño Dudders, pero aún así era una prueba de que un hombre y una mujer podían trabajar incluso sin amar a la otra persona.

_¿Desde cuándo el amor tiene que ser, incluso, un factor?_

Esta era una idea con la que cada parte de Harry estaba de acuerdo: absolutamente _no _estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy. En realidad, el moreno no sabía si podía sentir amor de esa manera por alguien. Ginny había sido su última relación y odiaba pensar en el tiempo perdido. Cho contaba apenas.

Su romance con Charlie, sin embargo...

Esa fue una relación distinta por completo. El mayor de los Weasley, había estado orgullosamente fuera por tres años antes de que Harry recurriera a él tras el funeral de Fred. Por supuesto, había estado borracho y casi no recordaba nada del encuentro hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se había despertado acurrucado a un cuerpo mucho más duro, con menos curvas y más pelo. El choque fue suficiente como para hacer que casi se desmayase. Sin embargo, el dolor y caminar incómodo el resto del día, sirvieron como un persistente recordatorio de su personalidad en desarrollo. Después de un fuerte debate interno, Harry decidió que era gay. Incluso el dolor literal de su culo le parecía más agradable que estar con la menor de los Weasley. _Con cualquier mujer para el caso._ No fue el amor lo que condujo a Harry a los brazos de Charlie. El hermano Weasley era un experimento en algunos aspectos. El alcohol engatusó al moreno y la curiosidad le hizo seguir con todo.

-Charlie va a venir a la boda. ¿Te lo había dicho, Harry?-dijo Ron de pronto. Si le hubiesen preguntado en segundo año, el patrón de pensamiento tan semejante habría aterrorizado a Harry, creyendo que Ron era capaz de realizar Legilimancia. Ahora, después de años compartiendo cerebro, apenas se sorprendió.

-No lo habías hecho. ¿Cómo ha estado?

El pelirrojo gruñó.

-¿Creo que está bien? No llegó a decir mucho. Estás de acuerdo con esto, ¿no? Llegó esta mañana para ver a mamá, no estoy seguro de cuánto se va a quedar. Posiblemente hasta después de toda la prueba.

-Ron, Charlie y yo estamos absolutamente bien-_Al menos por mi lado. _La pareja no había sido capaz de sacar a delante su relación después de que Ginny los encontrara-. Además, es tu boda. Me puse al día con Voldemort, por si lo pones en la lista de invitados.

Ron sonrió.

-¿Qué tal invitar a Malfoy? Antes de que añadas sus calzoncillos a tu montón. Hermione insistió. No estaba seguro de si le gustaría mezclar el trabajo con la vida personal.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sintió un calor en sus mejillas. Se alejó lo suficiente de su mejor amigo, sólo en caso de que su tono de piel hubiese cambiado visiblemente.

-Me parece muy bien. Estoy seguro de que no nos vamos a atacar el uno al otro-sólo después de que las palabras salieran de su boca fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo extrañas que sonaban. ¿Malfoy y Potter sin pelearse? ¿Qué clase de lugar era este mundo?

-No con puños-intervino George, completamente recuperado de su desliz y con la corbata colocada.

-George, ¿podrías parar? Nada está sucediendo entre Malfoy y yo. Estamos siendo civiles y esa es toda la relación que tenemos. Ni siquiera somos amigos-la sonrisa altiva no había desaparecido de los labios de George. Harry gruñó, golpeando su rostro y arrastrando la palma sobre su mejilla-. Está bien, me rindo.

-Chico listo-murmuró Ron.

-Oh, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? Me he preparado toda la mañana ¿y vas a despreciar todo mi trabajo porque te has rendido?-sin saber cómo responder, Harry permaneció en silencio-. Buen chico. Ahora...¿crees que besará en la primera cita? Eso por lo general se considera de mujerzuela, o eso me han dicho.

-George, ese no sería su mayor problema, para mí, al menos. Malfoy _no _es gay.

-Tonterías. Ese tipo es tan recto **(N/T: término utilizado para referirse a heterosexuales. Lo digo porque yo no lo sabía y, bueno, para por si...XD) **como un fideo mojado.

Harry rodó los ojos con la determinación instalándose en su estómago como una piedra. No quería una explosión y conocía a George, conocía su juego. Sabía que rendirse era lo mismo que seguirle el juego. Sabía que lo mejor era salir pero era más respetable jugar.

-¿Alguna vez le has visto con un hombre?-el Salvador desafió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y echando la cadera ligeramente hacia delante.

-¿Alguna vez le has visto con una mujer?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-Harry comenzó-. Quiero decir...

Honestamente, el moreno no podía recordar a Malfoy con alguna chica en Hogwarts aparte de Pansy Parkinson y estaba casada actualmente con Seamus. La madre de su hijo no había significado mucho para el joven filántropo, al menos en cuanto a amor se refiere.

_¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar de todos modos? El amor._

-No le recuerdo con ninguna mujer-admitió Harry-, pero eso no le hace gay. Montones de hombres permanecen solteros toda su vida.

-El único heredero de una rica familia de sangre pura soltero es algo inaudito, Harry. Tú no sabes mucho sobre la cultura de los sangre pura pero viven para reproducirse en más sangres pura. La mayoría de las familias han organizado matrimonios desde el nacimiento. Lo último que escuché fue que había sido atado a Astoria Greengrass pero eso fue en los tiempos de Hogwarts. Eso quedó en segundo plano cuando Astoria se unió a Blaise Zabini. Por Merlín, Malfoy fue el padrino de la boda.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso, George?

La respuesta debía ser muy obvia pues el gemelo se rió de todo corazón.

-Mi suegro es director de un periódico exitoso, Chico Maravilla, ¿a caso lo olvidaste? Se casi todo de todos. Hace el chantaje más fácil.

-¿Y el señor Lovegood te muestra todos los hechos?¿El Quisquilloso?¿El montón de basura que sólo escribió la verdad cuando Harry estuvo involucrado? George, el hombre te estaba tomando el pelo, ¿lo sabías? Tonto es lo que eres.

_Al fin, _pensó Harry cuando Ron se unió a su lado de la cancha. Se estaba volviendo un árbitro de mierda.

-No importa lo que Lovegood haya dicho, de todos modos. No soy, ni seré nunca, la cita de Draco Malfoy. No es mi tipo.

Esta vez, los dos hermanos Weasley compartieron una risa. George explicó:

-Soltero, rico y, según _Corazón de Bruja, _el más codiciado superándote incluso a ti últimamente. Tienes razón, no es un partido en absoluto. Apenas es incluso un reto para el niño que vivió.

-¿Quién dice que me gustan los desafíos?-nadie respondió, y Harry entendió el silencio-. Vale, así que estoy buscando un desafío, pero no tengo relaciones. Charlie difícilmente cuenta y lo de Ginny se estrelló e incendió.

-Házmelo saber cuándo te acuestes con el ayudante de los pobres, ¿vale? Sin detalles, con que me digas la fecha estará bien-dijo George con una risa.

**oOo**

-Karina, querida, sólo vamos a tomar un helado con Potter, ¿qué te está llevando tanto tiempo?-Draco se quejó desde detrás de la puerta cerrada de su hija. Había caminado durante casi una hora fuera de la habitación, sin estar seguro de la razón de su ansiedad.

-¡Quiero verme bien!-gritó Karina desde el otro lado-. Nunca salimos y yo sólo quiero estar bonita para Har...¡sólo quiero estar bonita!

El rubio sonrió fuera de sí, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no reírse. El cercano desliz de su hija era muy entrañable, tanto es así, que el pensamiento de Potter como la primera persona que la había llevado a ese estado, casi revoloteó fuera de su mente.

_Casi._

La puerta de abrió lentamente para revelar a una chica tímida con coletas trenzadas y un vestido azul celeste que le llegaba a los tobillos. Zapatos de vestir blanco puro y calcetines, adornaban sus pies y miraba al hombre que tenía delante, esperando su juicio.

_Se parece mucho a su madre._

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Karina, impaciente.

-Creo que a Potter le encantará. ¿Qué dices, cariño?¿No crees que vas a enamorarlo?

La chica le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

-¡No lo creo! Los chicos son asquerosos y el señor Potter es súper asqueroso.

-Tienes razón-Draco estuvo de acuerdo y se inclinó para besar a su hija en la parte superior de la cabeza-. El Sr. Potter es especialmente asqueroso, por cierto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sales a verlo, Draco?-Narcissa preguntó desde detrás de la pareja. Ella parecía tener un don para salir siempre de la nada-. Seguro que no verías a alguien en público si pensaras que es asqueroso.

-¿Estás insinuando algo, mamá?

-Por supuesto que no, cariño. Sólo se un poco más cuidadoso con lo que dejas que los demás vean-la mayor de los Malfoy, levantó la barbilla de una manera que parecía decir que lo sabía todo.

-Si se refiere al periódico, lo he leído y no todo estaba en mi contra.

-La gente va a pensar cosas, sobre todo con la..._condición _de Potter-eso era lo que más le molestaba a Draco.

-¿_Eso _es lo que te preocupa? Después de todo lo que se puede decir de esto, lo que le preocupa es que la gente pueda pensar que soy...

-¡Shh!-silenció Narcissa rápidamente, después de colocar su mano sobre la boca de su hijo-. No delante de mi nieta-la advertencia era a la vez una orden prometiendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa si la desobedecía.

-Pero, en serio, ¿por qué te preocupa? Nunca antes has dejado que sus opiniones te molesten, hasta ahora. ¿Qué pasó con eso de no tener que preocuparse de mi puesto en la sociedad y no tener que probarme a mí mismo ni a cualquier otra persona?-su madre no dijo nada. Miró sus pies y entrelazó los , Karina. Nos vamos-tomando la mano de su hija, Draco rozó a Narcissa de pasada y se dirigió a la entrada principal de la mansión, sabiendo que no podía aparecerse dentro de los terrenos.

-Draco-la mayor de los Malfoy le llamó antes de que la pareja saliera.

-¿Le importaría?-preguntó Draco, sin volverse a ver la reacción de su madre-. ¿Le importaría si lo fuera?¿Me tratarías de manera diferente?¿Me querrías menos?

Una pausa embarazada siguió, impacientando al hombre.

-Por supuesto que no, querido. Yo _siempre _te querré.

* * *

Después de llegar al Callejón Diagon, Draco se dio cuenta de que habían llegado demasiado temprano. Con media hora disponible, Karina llevó a su padre a la tienda de dulces.

-Recuerda que vas a comerte un helado después-dijo el rubio, antes de acceder a comprar por lo menos veinte dulces diferentes, su hija jurando que los compartiría con su abuela más tarde-. Una niña consentida es lo que eres.

-Gracias, papá

-Coge uno, ¿entendido? El resto es para casa-_va a haberse comido toda la bolsa antes de que se acabe la tarde._

Al salir de la tienda, Draco se sentó en el borde de la acera, mientras Karina mordisqueaba pensativa su tarta de melaza. No veía a la niña completamente, sólo por el rabillo del ojo. La nube que se había formado en su mente se fue disipando con demasiada rapidez para su comodidad. La semejanza entre la niña y su madre era increíble. Posiblemente el único rasgo que no había heredado de ella eran los ojos. Esos fueron los de Draco. Gris sin límites.

-¿A qué se refería la abuela cuando hablaba de ti y el periódico?¿Por qué está asustada?-Draco suspiró. La chica no se perdía nada.

-Ella no quiere que salgan ciertas _cosas _sobre tu padre.

-¿Cosas sobre mamá?

Tomando la mano de su hija, Draco asintió.

-Cosas sobre mamá, cosas sobre mí.

-¿Son verdad? Las cosas que dicen de ti.

-No han dicho nada, cariño-prometió el rubio, cepillando un pelo suelto detrás de la oreja-. No han dicho nada.

-Lo que ellos _puedan _decir. ¿Eso sería cierto?

_Algo de eso habrá. Todo puede ser._

Y él no quiso saber nada de valor. _No _quería saber nada si podía evitarlo.

-Depende de lo que digan, Karina-la sonrisa del rubio no le llegó a los ojos-. Vamos a la cafetería.

Madame Malkin estaba a un paso de la tienda. Draco no había paseado por el Callejón Diagon en meses. No podía recordar haber estado allí un domingo por la tarde. Ni siquiera cuando era niño. Sin embargo, allí estaba, de la mano de la niña más preciosa del mundo en un domingo por la tarde, preparándose para cumplir con el famoso Harry Potter por un helado y una charla sobre su difunto padrino.

_¿Cuándo mi vida se convirtió en esto?_

Sin margen de error, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico se sentó fuera de la cafetería sin nombre, cordial como siempre, con tres copas de helado colocadas frente a él. Una constricción extraña apretó su pecho y Draco sólo pudo esperar no estar enfermando por segunda vez esa semana.

-Ah, justo a tiempo, Malfoy-Potter se levantó y le tendió la mano. El gesto le recordó a Draco a su infancia, un recuerdo agridulce del rechazo que fue completamente necesario-. Y Karina también, ¿puedo decir que era la chica más bonita que he visto en todo el día?-la joven se sonrojó y le tendió la mano a Potter también. Draco negó con la cabeza, perdiendo la sonrisa, ganando la confusión de su acompañante.

-La tuya es la de vainilla con chips de melaza, Karina. Y tengo uno de chocolate para ti, Malfoy. Si mal no recuerdo, era tu favorito en Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-su voz no se tiñó de sorpresa, pero su pecho se estremeció de nuevo.

-Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos más. Todo viene de mi acecho durante el sexto año. Aprendí bastante-el estómago de Draco se cayó al suelo, junto con sus capacidades vocales-. Oh, Dios mío, respira, Draco. La estoy cagando. Sólo fue una buena conjetura, eso es todo.

El rubio soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo junto con una risita nerviosa.

-¿Ahora nos tratamos por los nombres?-preguntó antes de sentarse frente a su copa.

-¿Perdón?

-Me has llamado Draco-Potter pareció analizar sus palabras anteriores y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que lo hice. Bueno, somos adultos. Podemos llamar a los demás por sus nombres, ¿no?

Draco evaluó la idea cuidadosamente antes de producir su propio encogimiento de hombros.

-Supongo que puedo, Harry-el nombre era extraño en la lengua del Slytherin y tomó una cucharada de helado para cambiar el sabor de boca-. ¿Podemos ir al grano? Estoy seguro de que tienes asuntos mucho más importantes que atender.

-Ninguno, en realidad. Tenía unas cosas que hacer para la boda pero ya estoy completamente libre.

-Quería decir que sin duda hay más cosas que preferirías estar haciendo.

-No puedo pensar en nada-la mirada en los ojos de Harry parecía diferente a la que tenía la noche en la que se reencontraron. Algo más fresco. Caliente. Su voz era segura y luminosa-. Por lo tanto, sentarse y comer. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Desmelénate, ¿sí?

-Está hacia abajo-dijo Draco después de sentir su pelo. No podía estar hacia arriba, no tenía suficiente para tirar de él hacia arriba.

-Es una expresión muggle. Significa: relájate. No hay trampa, te diré todo lo que quieras saber sobre Severus. Tómate tu tiempo. Yo tomaré el mío y, por amor del dulce Merlín, sigue respirando porque te estás poniendo azul.

-Estoy un poco tenso esta mañana-confesó Draco, su rodilla comenzaba a moverse incontroladamente.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-el rubio resopló como si nunca hubiese oído una idea más ridícula-. Lo siento, eso fue estúpido por mi parte. ¿Por qué hablarían dos hombres adultos de sus sentimientos? Eso sería demasiado femenino.

-Papá se peleó con la abuela-dijo Karina entre bocado y bocado, su boca casi devorando-. Algo acerca de los periódicos.

-Karina-la chica bajó la cabeza y murmuró una disculpa que Draco aceptó fácilmente-. No es nada, Potter-el moreno se aclaró la garganta y el rubio se permitió un suspiro de exasperación-. Está bien, _Harry. _Ella se preocupa por tu "condición" como ella lo llama. Piensa que la palabra se podría extender entre nosotros como si fuésemos una, bueno, pareja-Draco murmuró la última palabra, demasiado rápido para que Karina pudiese haberla entendido.

-¿Mi _condición_?-Harry gritó con una profunda risa-. ¿Qué, se cree que soy contagioso?

-¡No es gracioso, Harry! He cogido a tres fotógrafos hasta ahora. Eso ha sido en los últimos veinte minutos.

-Bueno, si estás tan preocupado porque nos vean juntos, me iré. No es piel de mi culo. **(N/T: no es mi problema)**

-Ugh-Draco gimió, poniendo su cara en sus manos-. Sólo que no necesito más problemas.

-Si todo esto es por lo del periódico, ¿por qué te importa? Imprimen mentiras para entretener. Lo sabes-el ex Slytherin no respondió-. A menos que tu madre esté preocupada por una razón real-Draco no hizo, no pudo emitir sonido. El corazón le latía molestamente en los oídos. La pregunta que nunca se le ocurrió, siempre demasiado preocupado por absolutamente todo como para pararse a considerar su sexualidad. La primera y única vez que había tenido relaciones íntimas con una mujer, pasó a ser la madre de Karina y todo había sido en circunstancias especiales-. No lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El temblor era pequeño pero visible.

-Nunca he pensado en ello.

-No deberías tener que hacerlo.

-¿Harry?-alguien con el pelo rojo habló por detrás del niño que vivió-. Ron me dijo que estarías por aquí-_ah, Weasley._

-H-hola, Charlie-Harry tartamudeó vergonzosamente-Sabía que eras pero me imaginé que estarías desempaquetando o siendo alimentado a la fuerza por Molly-el hombre más mayor sonrió torpemente y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Draco no se acordaba de él. Había oído que uno de los hermanos estaba tratando dragones, tal vez se trataba de él-. Oh, mierda. ¡Lo siento!¿Alguna vez has conocido a Draco Malfoy? Draco este es Charlie. Charlie, Draco. Y esta es su hija, Karina.

Los dos se dieron la mano y le ofreció una sonrisa a la niña. Ella se la devolvió, algo forzadamente. Draco se enorgulleció de la educación que le había dado.

-He escuchado un poco sobre ti-admitió Charlie-. Encantado de conocerte.

-Igualmente-mintió el rubio. Nunca había conocido a un Weasley que le hubiese importado realmente aparte de Fred y George, pero ellos no eran completamente humanos-. ¿Vuelves por la boda?

-Sí, sí. ¿Estáis vosotros dos...? Eh, no quiero interrumpir, quiero decir...sólo quería parar y ponerme al día con...

-Tranquilo, Charlie-Harry detuvo la avalancha de tonterías que estaba soltando el pelirrojo-. Draco, Karina y yo sólo estamos tomando un helado. Si vas a estar en la Madriguera esta noche, nos pondremos al día. Estoy seguro de que tenemos toda una vida para hablar.

Wasley se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró al suelo, moviendo los pies como si necesitara ir al baño.

-S-sí, claro, Harry. Te veré está noche. Nos vemos, Draco-con un gesto exagerado, Charlie desapareció entre la multitud de compradores de domingo. Por alguna razón, Draco estaba extrañamente aliviado y un poco molesto.

-Eso fue bastante incómodo-observó Harry con un suspiro-. No creía que volver a verlo sería tan extraño.

-Así que la comadreja femenina no fue tu única conquista Weasley-ante la falta de respuesta, Draco continuó-. Potter, ten un poco de auto-respeto. Eres el soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico y te estás conformando con infectados del jengibre.

-El segundo, según la mayoría.

-¿Perdón?

-Soy el segundo soltero más codiciado, detrás de ti-cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado tiempo, Harry continuó-. ¿Eso te sorprende? Eres el mayor filántropo en este momento, soltero, apuesto, rico y con una hija adorable. Tendría más posibilidades de haber procreado.

-¿Siempre tan modesto, Harry?

-Sólo cuando es necesario.

-¿Qué pasó con Charlie?-preguntó Draco a bocajarro-. Si no te importa decirme.

Harry cogió aliento.

-Lo haré sin dolor. Después de la guerra, yo estaba técnicamente con Ginny. No habíamos tenido relaciones por un mes-Draco agradeció silenciosamente al moreno su elección de acciones-. Una noche, después del funeral de Fred...

-¡Papá, estoy aburrida!-se quejó Karina, tirando de la camisa de su padre-. ¿Vamos a otro sitio?

-Karina, no seas...

-¿Por qué no vas a aquella tienda de allí? La dama del interior te dejará probar cada vestido que desees. Dile que Harry Potter dice que puedes comprar el vestido que quieras-la sonrisa de la niña podría haber encendido todas las luces de Hogwarts mientras brincaba hacia Madame Malkin.

-Estás mejorando con los niños-contempló Draco, con el corazón saltando por la capacidad de Karina por llevarse bien con alguien fuera de la familia-. Nunca es demasiado cálida alrededor de la gente.

-Aprendió del mejor, ¿eh?

-Por supuesto. Ahora, termina tu historia.

Descansando el codo sobre la mesa, la barbilla de Harry se deslizó en el hueco de su mano.

-Después del funeral de Fred, el alcohol fue un elemento crucial en la familia Weasley. No pasaba un día sin que al menos la mitad de la familia estuviese intoxicada. Aquella fue una mala noche para mi, demasiado whisky, demasiado ron. Me empujé a mi mismo hacia Charlie. Él no se quejó. Me dijo que lo había deseado durante mucho tiempo pero yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba interesado en los hombres por ese entonces. Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con los gritos de Ginny y Charlie se fue a Rumania. Al día siguiente, Ginny apareció con otro hombre, amenazando con contárselo todo a la prensa si yo no salía de la vista de la opinión pública. Lo habría contado todo yo mismo a los periódicos si no hubiese sido por Charlie. Él no quería que su nombre apareciera.

-¿Cómo te das cuenta?-Harry parecía entender casi con empatía.

-No hay un libro sobre ello, Draco. Lo sabrás cuando lo sepas. Por lo general, es una persona quien lo saca a relucir. En mi caso, fueron Charlie y una borrachera. Empecé a sentirme mal al estar con Ginny así que dejé de tener intimidad con ella.

Por supuesto, la curiosidad pudo más que él.

-¿Es el último hombre con el que has estado?

-No estoy muy orgulloso de la respuesta.

-Oh, vamos, Señor Gran y Poderoso Salvador.

Bajando la voz, Harry accedió a regañadientes.

-He visto alrededor de treinta tíos o así en los últimos tres años. Los muggles pueden ser persuadidos fácilmente o persuadir.

-¡Mierda, Potter!¿Treinta hombres?-de inmediato, una mano se lanzó para cubrir la boca de Draco.

-Mantén la voz baja, Malfoy. Te digo esto en confianza. Destaparé tu boca una vez que te hayas tranquilizado. ¿Ya lo has hecho?-Draco asintió-. Bueno, sí, más o menos.

-Bueno, joder-el rubio pronunció las palabras con una intensidad que no recordaba haber utilizado antes. **(N/T: literalmente traducido, Draco dice jódeme, de ahí la broma de Harry en la siguiente línea)**

-Si insistes-Harry bromeó con un ceja alzada. Una mirada fría le detuvo eficazmente-. Añade tus bragas al montón.

-Mantén mis "bragas" fuera de tu mente.

-Así que llevas. Maricón.

_¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?_

Draco no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que Harry estaba, obviamente, coqueteando con él. Toda esa charada de héroe, desapareciendo en el encanto completo y total. Y Draco quería ¿permitírselo?

_Oh, jodida mierda._

-Háblame de Severus-pidió el rubio bruscamente.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Harry le trasmitió cada hecho y opinión que tenía del hombre. El amor que siempre había albergado hacia Lily Evans y su odio por James Potter. El desagradable enlace de ambos que llevó al nacimiento de Harry. Su promesa de proteger al niño que vivió. Su deber en la guerra, con Draco, con Dumbledore, con Harry. Cada nuevo dato que daba, era una pieza del hombre que Draco había llegado a admirar a una edad temprana, el guía sustituto que no se pidió pero que fue absolutamente necesario.

-La gente realmente puede sorprender.

El rubio sintió una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla y rápido, eliminó las pruebas.

-¿Le viste morir?-preguntó, escuchando cómo su voz se rompía hacia la mitad de la frase.

-Estaba con él cuando murió. Era un gran hombre, Draco. Me imagino que de tener un hijo, me gustaría ponerle su nombre-parecía como si el moreno estuviese tratando de llegar al rubio, pero se quedó corto. Tal vez no estaba seguro de sus límites de la comodidad-. Amaba a mi madre casi con cada parte de su corazón. Parte de él estaba reservada para ti también, posiblemente eres el hijo que habría tenido si mi padre no se hubiera interpuesto para arruinarle la vida, bueno, Voldemort también pero _papá _estaba en primer lugar-Harry levantó una de las comisuras sólo un poco, el agrio recuerdo de su pasado le proporcionaba suficiente felicidad para evitar la depresión total. El orgullo que expresaba cuando se trataba de sus difuntos padres era asombroso. Sin ningún recuerdo consciente de la pareja, Harry tenía toda su fe en Lily y James.

-Me alegro de que no estuviese solo.

-No podría haber ganado sin él. No podría haber ganado sin ti tampoco.

-No trates de convertirme en una especie de héroe, Potter-se burló Draco, con una mirada dura que parecía agujerear los orbes esmeraldas-. Yo...yo fui un monstruo.

-No, no lo fuiste.

El rubio, perdiendo los estribos, se puso de pie con demasiada rapidez y se volcó la silla en la que estaba sentado, produciendo un crujido violento que resonó en todo el callejón.

-No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que hice en esa guerra-dijo Draco, entre dientes. El flash de una cámara parpadeo a unos dos metros de donde se encontraban. La luz hizo que el hombre volviese a la realidad, su mandíbula temblando de miedo genuino.

-No te preocupes por eso-susurró Harry-. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

-Con una diferencia, Chico Héroe-su tono era mucho más suave pero rígido-. Estás en desacuerdo de la necesidad persistente de la absoluta modestia. Estás en desacuerdo porque la sola idea de la perfección te parece imposible e irreal. Dejarías de existir si aceptases la existencia de perfección y eso te aterroriza. Yo, por otro lado, he hecho cosas imperdonables, cosas que trato de convencerme a mí mismo de que han sido implantadas en mi cabeza por algún tipo de magia oscura y terrible porque no podría sentirlas de no ser algo poderoso. Y entonces, lo veo. Veo todo lo que he hecho, cada día. Y la parte enferma es que no cambiaría nada, no cambiaría ni un momento desagradable de mi pasado.

Las manos de Draco se agarraron a la mesa, tratando de sostenerse a sí mismo. Su cabeza se inclinó hasta que su barbilla tocó su pecho.

-¡Papá, mira mi vestido!-gritó Karina, saltando hacia su angustiado padre-. ¿Está bien papá, Harry?

-Sólo necesita un poco de descanso, Karina. ¿Os aparecisteis para llegar aquí?

-Nos aparecimos desde casa-explicó, haciendo un ruido desagradable con las manos.

-¿Puedes sostener mi mano para que os pueda llevar a casa? Tu padre no está lo suficientemente bien como para arriesgarse-Karina asintió y tomó la mano del Salvador mientras este agarraba la de Draco antes de que el rubio pudiera protestar. En menos de un momento, Harry se apareció ante la Mansión Malfoy.

-Por favor, entra, Karina-Draco trató de no dejar traslucir su frustración delante de su hija.

-Gracias por el vestido y el helado, señor Potter

Después de cerciorarse de que la niña estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Draco se quedó boquiabierto ante el niño que vivió.

-Te vas a tragar una mosca de esa manera-advirtió Harry.

-¿Qué demonios estás tratando de hacer?

-¿Perdón?

-Maldita sea, Potter-Draco casi se rió de pura histeria-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Podrías estar en cualquier lugar haciendo nada y, en cambio, estás aquí. Ayudando a _mi _causa, comiendo helado con _mi _hija, asistiendo a _mi _evento, cuidando de _mi _centro cuando no soy capaz. ¿Qué quieres?¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ser el héroe por una vez?¿Por qué no puedes...?

De repente, la boca de Draco estuvo ocupada; la áspera y torpe presión de unos labios sobre los suyos duró poco más de unos segundos. El instante terminó abruptamente para Draco, suficiente para que le hiciera tropezar, probando el delicado sabor de la sangre en su labio, producto de la mordida del moreno.

Con un notable estremecimiento, Harry desapareció.

El moreno llegó a la Madriguera, siendo recibido por una casa llena. Su cabello se erizó ante su reciente acción y casi gritó a la, de otro modo ignorante, fiesta.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu cita, Harry?-se burló George-. ¿Realmente bien?

-Estuvo bien.

-¿Cómo estaba Karina?-preguntó Hermione con genuina curiosidad.

-Ella estaba bien.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó Ron mientras Harry se pasaba las manos por el pelo, terminando en el cogote.

_Dios...mierda...joder...maldición...de todas las cosas...¡JODER!_

_-_Besé a Draco.

Un jadeo colectivo circuló y George convulsionó en bufidos, rompiendo el silencio que siguió.

-Oh, cállate de una vez, señor Lovegood-reprendió Molly-. Harry, lava los platos para la cena. Está casi lista.

* * *

**Eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado :D  
**

**Contestando reviews:**

**Kasandra Potter: siento mucho no haber podido responder tu review del capítulo tres pero, una vez más, no lo pude ver hasta unos días después. En realidad, no sé si esproblema de fanfiction o de mi ordenador pero bueno...¡Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo y espero que este también te guste! Yo también amo a esta pareja, muchas gracias por decir eso de mi traducción pero creo que deja mucho que desear pero espero ir mejrando ya que es la primera que hago y, desde luego, mi inglés no es perfecto. ¡Un beso!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

**Como ven, esta actualización ha sido bastante rápida y espero que en adelante pueda hacerlo así de seguido pero no prometo nada. **

**Quiero informar de una cosilla, me he dado cuenta de que en el capítulo anterior conmetí un error en la traducción. Cuando se besan, Harry muerde el labio de Draco, no es Draco quien se muerde a sí mismo. Lo entendí mal y me i cuenta mientras traducía este cap. por una frase de Draco que ya leereis. **

**Este capítulo biene bueno jaja Ya lo vereis y no digo más porque le quito emoción al asunto ;)**

**Sin más. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de livingforfomas yo sólo hago la traducción._  
**

**_Advertencias: este fic contiene relaciones hombre/hombre, si no ye gusta y has caído aquí por error, te recomiendo que vuelvas atrás. _**

* * *

_Y una vez más, vemos a dos de los solteros más codiciados de Inglaterra compartiendo un momento bastante escandaloso. Parece como si fuera el turno de Draco de arremeter contra nuestro pobre Harry. La pareja fue vista en compañía de Karina, la joven hija de Draco. La visión de la niña es algo nuevo para este reportero, pero como soy de buen corazón, no me atreví a poner su foto en el periódico. No tiene por qué haber una sola estrella infantil en este post y Harry Potter sigue teniendo prioridad sobre la joven Malfoy._

_La chica deja a los dos hombres en una discusión más íntima que parece haber dejado a Draco al borde de las lágrimas. Los transeúntes juran que escucharon algo sobre ¿ruptura? ¿Tal vez esa fue la causa de la furia de Draco?¿Una relación secreta entre el niño que vivió y un ex mortífago?¿Puede ser?¿Podría nuestro joven filántropo ser homosexual?_

_Este reportero piensa que hay mucho más en esta disputa de lo que parece. ¿Podría ser Draco quien mantuvo a Harry fuera de nuestra vista durante tanto tiempo?¿Podría ser Harry la razón por la que Draco está tratando desesperadamente de hacer el bien?_

_Esto lo dejo a su opinión._

-Esto, Draco. _Esto _es lo que dije que iba a pasar-Narcissa se abstuvo de gritar, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza-. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste?¿Alguna vez lo haces? Ya no eres un niño, tienes una hija y estás dejando que escriban esta basura sobre ti.

El mago no se atrevió a echarle un vistazo a su madre ni de casualidad, tenía la certeza de que se convertiría en piedra si encontrase su mirada. En cambio, leyó las palabras de nuevo, agradeciendo mentalmente a Harry que decidiese aflojar su cadena _después _de que estuvieran bien lejos de la prensa.

-Él me hablaba de Severus-Draco trató de justificar, permaneciendo avergonzado delante de su madre-. Madre, sabes que yo no quería que nada de esto ocurriera. Me retractaría de poder hacerlo.

_Creo._

Draco no podía, o no quería, reconocer nada después del cabezazo. Tenía que haber sido un desliz accidental y la boca de Harry simplemente había caído con el niño que vivió, porque estaba unida a él, sobre la de Draco que era la única persona u objeto disponible para parar la caída.

En cualquier caso, el ex Slytherin era el héroe de la situación y el Gryffindor una víctima inesperada de la gravedad.

Cuando Draco pudiese convencerse honestamente de esto, podría considerarse un verdadero mago.

-No puedes cambiar nada-finalmente, el hombre miró a su madre que se estaba pellizcando el puente de la nariz en señal de frustración. Por un momento, Draco casi pudo ver más canas en el cabello de Narcissa-. Yo podría haberte hablado sobre Severus, Draco. Pude ver buenas razones para mantener a Potter alrededor de la prensa para dar publicidad al centro, pero está haciendo más daño que bien.

-Él no está aquí por la publicidad. Él está aquí por los niños, madre. Porque el día que pasó con ellos, fue maravilloso. Todos los niños le amaban, no han dejado de hablar de él durante toda la semana.

-Karina también, si no me equivoco, le ha cogido cierto cariño-observó Narcissa con arrogancia. Sus labios fruncidos en un gesto de superioridad-. No se quedará aquí, Draco. ¿Qué pasará cuando su nuevo juguete se vaya? Ella sólo tuvo a su madre, a ti y a mí. ¿Sería justo darle un amigo para después quitárselo?

-Él no se irá inmediatamente, estoy seguro de que Karina acabará cansándose de él-Draco parecía estar tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que a su madre. Cuanto antes se fuese, antes podría volver a su vida normal. Su frente se arrugó ante sus pensamientos y forzó a su mente a desviarse hacia el ahora, a la madre enfurecida frente a él, al golpeteo incesante de su rodilla y al centro lleno de niños que pronto estarían almorzando.

_¿Esto sería así normalmente?_

Si la respuesta era "sí", el mago no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir a esa normalidad. Cada milisegundo de su tiempo estaba sumido en una preocupación constante por lo que estaba por venir. Al menos, siendo un delincuente, Draco no necesitaba preocuparse por el futuro. Siendo el malo, prometía el odio y la desconfianza pero había un consuelo en todo ello. Jugar a ser el héroe se estaba convirtiendo en algo terriblemente aterrador. En cualquier momento, Draco podría fallar y ser aún peor que cuando comenzó. No sólo iba a volver a una vida de odio mutuo, entre él y el mundo en el que vivía sino que además se había empujado hacia un nuevo tipo de cambio, completamente inútil.

_¿Cómo Harry soportó toda esta mierda? Nunca lo comprenderé. _

_-_¿Y tú?-preguntó Narcissa-. ¿Qué pasará cuando se vaya?

-¿Qué quieres decir, mamá? Si deseas decir algo, dilo. Estamos por encima de todos aquellos que se dedican a marear la perdiz, ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto que sí-ella comenzó, bajando el ritmo y dejando caer las manos a los costados-. Draco, ¿estás _con _Potter?

-Honestamente pedo prometer que Potter y yo no estamos juntos-el hombre habló con seguridad, ese era uno de los pocos hechos de los que Draco estaba completamente seguro-. Por lo menos, no en un sentido romántico.

-¿Te gustaría?

-¿Qué si me gustaría tener una relación sentimental con Harry?-Narcissa asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que Draco había entendido la pregunta con bastante facilidad la primera vez. Necesitaba tiempo, pero, ¿para qué?

Si la respuesta era no, entonces era tan simple como eso. Si la respuesta fuera cualquier cosa menos no, bueno...eso era un lío completamente diferente. Por suerte o por desgracia, dependiendo a quién le preguntaras en ese momento, el silencio ensordecedor respondió por él.

-Oh, Draco-suspiró Narcissa y cerró los ojos, colocando la mano sobre su pecho mirándolo como si tratara de respirar a través de su torso en lugar de por la boca o la nariz-. Draco, no puedes.

-¡Madre, no lo habría hecho de todas formas!-Draco trató de la decepción viene con una mala respuesta. ¡Yo ni siquiera he parpadeado!

-Querido, he leído. Veo, puedo escuchar. Potter no parece del tipo que sienta la cabeza.

-¿Quién dice que quiera sentarla con él?¿Es qué no escuchas?-el mago se levantó, dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa. Ignorando el dolor punzante, continuó con una ligera mueca de dolor-. Ni siquiera soy...

_Gay._

Narcissa sonrió e hizo el gesto de salir por la puerta.

-Recuerda, cariño. Te quiero, no importa lo que pase y Karina también lo hace. Siempre-cerró las puerta tras ella y Draco miró de nuevo a la imagen en movimiento de la foto del periódico que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Si no estuviera tan completamente confundido, habría comentado lo impresionante que había sido la manera en que tiró la silla. Sin embargo, estas no era circunstancias normales y su petulancia fue fugaz.

_Maldita sea, Potter no me quitará la presunción también. Antes muerto._

Hundió la cara en sus manos ligeramente temblorosas, Draco exhaló innecesariamente alto y obligó a su rodilla a desistir de su insistente golpeteo.

**oOo**

-Vas a ir, ¿verdad, Harry? No puedes echarte atrás, incluso aunque probablemente la jodieras bastante magníficamente. Tienes un deber para con los niños. Prometiste que estarías allí y no puedes incumplir tus promesas. Ellos necesitan alguien en quien confiar.

_Por supuesto que tiene razón, ella siempre está en lo jodidamente correcto._

Harry no había dormido más de tres horas en las últimas cuatro noches. No era capaz de leer el periódico, cualquiera que no fuese el Quisquilloso hablaría sobre Harry o Draco, gracias a George y la promesa de una exclusiva antes de su partida del mundo mágico.

El mago buscó en el primer cajón de su cómoda cualquier camisa presentable. Si se iba a empujar a una situación completamente incómoda, se aseguraría de hacerlo con estilo.

-Hermione, ¿por qué hago esto?¿Por qué estoy preocupado aún? He hecho cosas mucho más impulsivas-decidiéndose por una camisa negra abotonada, Harry se quitó la camiseta de dormir y echó la fría tela sobre sus hombros-. Fue sólo un beso, no es como si le hubiese molestado en un bar o algo así. ¡Mi lengua incluso se quedó en mi boca!

-Qué cortés de tu parte-lanzando la camiseta del pijama a la cara de Hermione, Harry frunció el ceño.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

-¿Se supone que eso debería ser un consuelo?

-Oh, cállate. ¿Te gusta esta camisa?-el mago abrió los brazos y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para encontrar a Hermione frunciendo el ceño con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho-. ¿Qué?

-Posiblemente has arruinado tu reputación, la poca reputación que tenías porque nadie sabe qué has estado haciendo estos años, y te preocupa la camisa que puedas usar para trabajar.

-Bueno, sí, estoy realmente jodido como tu tan elocuentemente has explicado, debería parecer atractivo mientras lo hago-se justificó Harry, removiendo en el cajón para localizar un par de pantalones-. ¿Vaqueros o pantalones?

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño grito de asombro. Harry se volvió y pudo ver como tapaba su sonrisa con una mano y sus ojos iluminados por la inspiración.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-declaró-. Entiendo. Harry, Draco te gusta, ¿verdad?

-¿Te has vuelto loca? Absolutamente _no _me gusta. ¿Cuántos años tenemos?¿Doce?

-Te has ruborizado, Harry-sólo entonces, Harry registro un leve calor en su mejilla y de inmediato miró al suelo-. De verdad te gusta, ¿no?

-¿Por qué es importante?-se preguntó vacuamente, eligiendo unos pantalones color caquis y deslizándolos sobre sus piernas ya desnudas.

-Debido a que te mereces ser feliz.

-Si me dices eso una vez más, te estrangulo. No creas que no lo haré. Soy Harry Jodido Potter-advirtió con la ira al mínimo.

-Sabes que preguntó por ti cuando lo estaba ayudando con el plan-Hermione sonrió-, un montón de veces se preguntaba cómo estarías. Siempre se hizo el indiferente pero estaba genuinamente interesado. Le salvaste, después de todo.

-Lo sé. Salvé a todo el mundo. Todos me ponen en un pedestal en el que justamente merezco estar por ser el impecable mago que jamás haría el mal. Lo sé. Él se lo preguntaba porque tiene la misma imagen que el resto del mundo tiene. Por lo que ellos saben, estuve salvando muggles durante estos tres años. Fui a librar al mundo de otro Señor Oscuro sin que ni siquiera tuvieran noticias de él.

Lo que no saben es que he estado sentado sobre mi culo, literalmente, escondiéndome de ellos. No saben que una vez que me fui del mundo mágico, me dediqué a tomar esa nueva libertad y a acostarme con cada tío muggle decente que pude encontrar y que quisiera estar conmigo. Yo no soy ese héroe inmaculado que ellos me hacen ser, soy una puta vergüenza en comparación con los verdaderos héroes.

Los brazos de la bruja rodearon a Harry desde detrás abrazándole con fuerza, descansando la frente sobre su espalda. El hombre dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y trató de controlar su respiración. Había empezado a sentir sus manos temblar y se apoderó de la de Hermione para tratar de recuperarse.

-Lo sabe, Hermione. Le hablé sobre el mundo muggle. Sobre todos los hombres con los que me he...

-Detente, por favor-murmuró a su espalda, clavando los puños en su estómago.

-Homofóbica-bromeó Harry, respirando de nuevo.

-Es sólo que no me gusta imaginar a un amigo en mitad del sexo. Me da algo de asco.

-Es bueno saber que te da asco acostarte con Ron-el hombre podía sentir la sonrisa en su espalda y esperaba, deseaba y rezaba para que las cosas pudiesen ser tan simples para él. Esperaba, deseaba y rezaba para que él pudiera amar a alguien tan fácilmente como lo hacía Hermione, un amigo, un mejor amigo.

Pero, ¿cuándo la vida de Harry había sido fácil?

-¿Qué hago?-finalmente admitió, necesitando a su amiga más perspicaz ahora más que nunca.

-Deja de ser tan perra y habla con él-George gritó desde la otra habitación. Antes de que Harry pudiera si quiera pensar en ello, vio una oreja desapareciendo bajo la puerta-. Oh, y ponte los vaqueros desgastados, hacen que tu culo parezca delicioso. Eso es lo que una vez le dijo Ginny a Luna. Nunca me ha interesado especialmente tu culo pero, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?

Si Harry no hubiese estado a punto de llorar por el ataque de risa que George le había hecho pasar, habría considerado hechizar al tío hasta el siguiente jueves.

Lo más probable es que no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Realmente parece que tengo un culo delicioso?

Golpeando al héroe ahora sentado sobre el suelo, Hermione sonrió.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

George entró en la cocina, encontrándose a su madre y a su padre dándose piquitos, rodeados del almuerzo consistente en sándwiches de pavo y verduras asadas. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, se sentó en la encimera y le giñó un ojo a la pareja despeinada.

-¿Cómo os va con el almuerzo?-preguntó, sabiendo que había interrumpido un momento íntimo.

-¿Es que nunca comes en tu casa?-se quejó Arthur, cogiendo un bocadillo sólo para volver a dejarlo tras un ligero golpe de su mujer-. Lo siento, cariño.

-Me apetecía jugar a ser árbitro por un rato-_y no puedo hacer frente a los cambios de humor de Luna._

-Luna se preocupará pensando que vas a dejarla-le reprendió Molly, chasqueando la lengua.

-Eso es lo último que querría, mamá.

-Yo me fui por unos días cuando estabas embarazada de Fred y George, ¿te acuerdas, Molly?-pensó Arthur, su media sonrisa iluminando su rostro al recordar-. Estaba absolutamente loca con dos como tú, George.

-Sólo lo puedo imaginar-dijo George, ocultando así su secreto.

-Ella no está embarazada, ¿verdad?-se burló Arthur, su risa bramando en mitad de un espeso silencio-. ¿Está embarazada?-el color desapareció por completo de la cara del gemelo y su pelo pareció perder cierto brillo-. Santos cojones-susurró Arthur inexpresivamente, ganándose un codazo en el estómago de su confundida esposa.

George sólo pudo asentir una vez. No había esperado el ataque de su madre o la cantidad de besos que depositó sobre su rostro.

-¡Oh, George!¡Estoy tan feliz! ¿Por qué-beso-no-beso-nos lo-beso-dijiste?

-No quería quitarle la atención a Ron y Hermione. Han esperado toda una vida para casarse-el hombre se había convertido en un excelente mentiroso-. Gemelos, mamá. Vamos a tener gemelos.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y su sonrisa se volvió más suave.

-Le llamarás a uno Fred, ¿verdad?

-No importa el género-prometió George.

* * *

Harry caminó fuera de la oficina de Draco habiendo llegado a trabajar alrededor de media hora antes. Había aparecido justo en el momento en el que servía el almuerzo en el centro y el rubio se había retirado inmediatamente a sus habitaciones privadas. Sin duda, tratando de esconderse de Harry ese jueves.

Decidiendo que Draco estaba en su derecho a ignorarlo, Harry bajó a un nivel inferior del edificio, deteniéndose frente a Narcisa y Karina.

-¿Buscando a mi hijo, señor Potter?-preguntó Narcissa fríamente.

-Sólo quería hacerle saber que estoy aquí, sin embargo, no lo he podido encontrar-mintió-. Hola, Karina.

La chica le ofreció una tímida sonrisa y le tendió la mano desocupada a Harry que la tomó firmemente entre las suyas, inclinándose para presionar suavemente sus labios sobre ella.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Has venido a jugar con nosotros otra vez?

-Claro que sí. Si quieres, puedes ayudarme en una cosa. Dile a los niños que estoy aquí y que pueden venir a hablar conmigo si quieren. Estaré en el jardín. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

La joven asintió con la cabeza y miró a su abuela en busca de aprobación. Narcissa no hizo ningún movimiento y Karina lo interpretó como que podía hacer lo que le viniese en gana y salió corriendo hacia la escalera. La mujer miró a Harry con dagas en los ojos.

-No sé lo que crees que estás haciendo, Potter. Mi hijo no es alguien con quien puedas jugar. Quizá no le haya tratado bien a lo largo de su vida pero se la salvé. Eso me da el derecho de quitártela si le haces daño a mi hijo. ¿Entiendes lo duro que ha trabajado para llegar hasta aquí? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha tenido que pasar para que este centro sea una realidad? Sólo Karina y yo creímos en él, Potter.

-Señora Malfoy, por favor, yo no...

-Silencio-ordenó ella, levantando una mano-. Nadie más, excepto tú. Creíste en él lo suficiente como para presentarse en su juicio. No tenías por qué haberlo hecho, podrías haberlo dejado todo a la justicia-la mujer negó con la cabeza y apartó un mechón de su pelo, colocándolo detrás de su oreja-. Lo que estoy diciendo es que tenga cuidado con él. Estoy siendo tan territorial como cualquier otra madre en mi situación.

-Confío en ello pero, señora Malfoy, ¿qué cree que voy a hacer?

-Tengo la sensación de que está interesado en mi hijo, señor Potter. No he llegado a donde estoy siendo ignorante. He aprendido una cosa o dos sobre la gente, y tú, querido, eres ciertamente extraño pero tanto como cualquiera de nosotros en esta situación.

-¿Y lo importante sería?-tal vez escucharlo en voz alta determinaría el próximo paso de Harry.

-¿Por qué? Sinceramente-respondió ella con solemnidad-. No puedo hablar en nombre de mi hijo, aunque lo hago a menudo. Él no entiende estas cosas por sí mismo. Sé que te irás en un corto período de tiempo, sé lo que has experimentado en tu ausencia-Harry se sonrojó profusamente pero aún así mantuvo el contacto visual-. Sé que él está confundido y frustrado. Cosas que seguramente no necesita en este momento.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de todo esto? No me conoce.

-Oh, lo hago, señor Potter. Desaparece durante tres años para volver a la fiesta de mi hijo. Nos defendió en el juicio. Yo fui perdonada por una deuda de vida, él lo fue por algo completamente diferente. Él pudo haberte salvado en nuestra casa pero le devolviste el favor en la Sala de Requerimientos. Había más que suficientes cargos para mandarle una temporada a Azkaban, incluso para recibir el Beso-Harry abrió la boca para hablar sólo un momento, antes de que una mano le silenciara-. Permaneciste a su lado más del que deberías cuando se recuperaba del Sectusempra. Eso podría haber sido sólo la culpa, por supuesto, pero he conocido la culpa, señor Potter. La he sentido en cada fibra de mi ser al ver por todo lo que le hice pasar a mi hijo, y lo que tú sentías no era culpa. Lo que ahora sientes tampoco lo es. Y se lo advierto, señor Potter, terminaré lo que el Señor Oscuro no pudo si se le ocurre arruinarlo.

Con sus habilidades vocales paralizadas, Harry optó por tragar y asentir una vez bajo la pesada mirada de una terrorífica madre.

-Me alegro de que nos entendamos-_ella sí que no parece contenta, desde luego-_. Y Harry-Narcissa le llamó por encima de su hombro mientras pasaba al lado del muchacho. El Gryffindore se giró hacia su voz, tan rígido como se sentía.-. Lo es. Yo estaba bastante bien con la idea de que Draco es el último en la línea Malfoy. Su padre no habría estado tan contento pero sin duda lo amó tanto como yo, desde el día en el que se convirtió en una presencia dentro de mí. Nos conocemos, Harry, desde hace bastante tiempo. Karina es una bendición, alguien que nunca esperamos-la mujer volvió a sus asuntos sin que Harry dijera una palabra.

¿Cómo podía ella saber nada? Ella no había estado donde Harry, ella no había visto todo lo que Harry vio. Él defendió a la familia Malfoy porque sabía que era lo correcto, no lo habría hecho de no ser así. ¿Por qué no podía ser todo tan simple como blanco y negro? Entonces, Harry no habría tenido un motivo escondido para defender a Draco.

_¿Por qué la perra no puede estar simplemente agradecida?_

Perdido en los confines de su proceso de pensamiento, Harry había encontrado el camino hacia el jardín e inmediatamente vio los lirios, sonriendo amargamente al pasar. Se inclinó para oler la planta y notó que hoy le olía a menta y vainilla.

_Curioso._

-¿S-Señor Potter?-un hilo de voz tartamudeó detrás de Harry-. Karina dijo que viniéramos si queríamos hablar con usted.

-Soy todo tuyo, señor...-buscó el nombre en su cabeza, dándose patadas mentales por no haberle echado un segundo vistazo a los archivos.

-Oblitus, señor. Felix Oblitus. Bueno, así es como me llaman aquí.

-Ah, Felix. Recuerdo tu foto-el niño que vivió le tendió la mano al joven y le dedicó una sonrisa-. Encantado de conocerte. ¿Cómo estás?.

_Pregunta estúpida. ¿Cómo te sentirías si todos te hiciesen la misma pregunta? Como una mierda, así es como te sentirías._

-Hum, me gustaría pensar que he estado mejor pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que recuerdo, diría que nunca lo he estado.

-Siento haber preguntado. Siempre he odiado esa pregunta, ¿cómo respondes cuando todo está mal? En general, la gente no tiene interés en escuchar tus problemas. Muchas veces es sólo por cortesía que reconocen que existes, ¿verdad?

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad, como si nunca hubiera oído a alguien exponer la idea sin rodeos.

-Exactamente.

-Camina conmigo.

-¿Puede haber algo más fácil?-Felix preguntó después de que la pareja llegase al tema de las madres.

-Nunca más fácil, sólo diferente. Cuando un desafío termina, otro comienza. Es una cosa de física, creo. Cuando algo sale de una zona, algo debe ocupar ese área. Es lo mismo con la vida. Una vez que algo nos deja, otra cosa o alguien toma su lugar. Es un ciclo sin fin. Te acostumbras, sin embargo, las cosas tienden a golpearte con la guardia baja.

-He leído sobre usted-dijo Felix-, en los periódicos. ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

-Vas a tener que ser más específico, dicen muchas cosas.

-Eres la razón por la que el Señor Oscuro se ha ido-Harry casi olvidó que ese muchacho sólo tenía recuerdos de los tres o cuatros años anteriores.

-Sin contar con sus errores y mi pura suerte, sí. Me glorifican en los tabloides o me desgarran completamente pero tengo suerte. Tenemos suerte.

-¿De dónde te sacas eso?

El mago mayor suspiro, todavía recordándose a sí mismo todos los días que:

-Hemos sobrevivido.

Los dos caminaron en silencio, un cómodo silencio, acompañados únicamente por una orquesta de pájaros y el viento. Harry comenzó a ver aquello de lo que Hermione se había dado cuenta, el muchacho le era conocido en algunos aspectos. Sin embargo, la pregunta de por qué le resultaba familiar se le escapaba por completo. La molesta sensación de tenerlo en la punta de la lengua se asentó en el estómago y la boca de Harry. La razón quería, necesitaba, saberlo pero no sabía cómo forzar a su mente a darle ese pedazo de información.

-Creo que entraré, señor Potter-decidió Felix-. ¿Quiere venir con nosotros? Vamos a una excursión a Hogsmade con la señora Malfoy, para hacer unas compras y cenar, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos?

-Probablemente debería quedarme aquí con el señor Malfoy pero te lo agradezco, Felix. Y llámame Harry.

-He leído sobre eso, también. Sobre usted y el señor Malfoy, ¿es eso cierto?

Harry se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa. Estaba demasiado cansado de la pregunta. Si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera si quiera pensado en pasar tiempo con el rubio. Claro, él siempre se había encontrado en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado toda su vida, pero esto era ridículo. Hacer amigos lo estaba matando.

_Usé el término amigo, sin forzarme._

El niño que vivió esperó fuera del edificio, justo lo suficiente para ver a todos los habitantes de la casa al aire libre, con la señora Malfoy a la cabeza. Karina era la segunda en remolque. Un autobús grande pareció caer del cielo y se detuvo justo antes de tocar el suelo. Incluso con su gran tamaño, no parecía suficiente como para que cupiesen todos pero Harry sabía que la magia conseguía imposibles. Por supuesto, Narcissa se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su presencia y le echó una mirada de advertencia antes de subir al vehículo mágicamente mejorado.

_Ahora o nunca._

Volviendo dentro, el edificio parecía extrañamente vacío sin los niños correteando alrededor. Si hubiese querido, podría haber oído su eco pero lo pensó mejor cuando escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Empujando la puerta abierta, un fuerte crujido viajó a través de los pasillos, respondiendo a la pregunta de Harry sobre el eco.

-Seamus, dije, vete a casa. No cenaremos aquí esta noche. Están todos fuera y puedo atenderme a mí mismo.**(N/T: Draco está hablando consigo mismo.)**

El corazón de Harry comenzó a martillear en su pecho.

-No sé si debería sorprenderme.

Otro golpe sonó y la olla y la sartén que Draco sostenía en sus manos cayeron al suelo. Girando con una velocidad vertiginosa, el ex Slytherin parecía a punto de llorar o de golpear a Harry en la mandíbula. Por suerte, el hombre se alejó lo suficiente para evitar lo segundo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Potter?-Draco gritó, mirando alrededor como si se hubiese olvidado de lo fuerte que sonaba su voz.

-Es jueves-dijo Harry simplemente en un murmullo.

-Mierda, tienes razón. ¿Trajiste el Veritaserum? No importa, yo tengo algunas botellas en alguna parte-metió la mano en un cajón de forma violenta para retirar un pequeño frasco-. Aquí está-destapó la botella y se la bebió en su totalidad. El sabor era absolutamente horrible si la memoria no le fallaba a Harry y la nariz de Draco se arrugó con disgusto-. Sigue con tu interrogatorio.

-Draco, no he venido hasta aquí para...

-No-interrumpió el hombre-. No estoy en deuda con nadie. Tienes el poder durante cincuenta y cinco minutos.

Harry quería romper algo, cualquier cosa al alcance de su mano. Esto era lo último que quería con Draco. Un contrato. Algo que obligaba al par a unas cuantas visitas y que terminaría cuando Harry decidiera largarse. Eso no era compañerismo. Eso no era una relación.

_¿Relación?_

-¿De verdad crees que he venido aquí para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas tontas?

-No-respondió Draco con los dientes apretados.

_Oh, gracias a Merlín._

-¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

-Porque te sientes obligado a explicarte. Eres un sangrado corazón Gryffindore hasta la muerte-Draco puso los ojos en blanco, su actitud seguía brillando a través de la bruma de la veracidad-. No importa lo que pase.

Harry se rió a pesar de todo, dando un paso más cerca del hombre que apretó el agarre sobre la encimera hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Cuando hubo un espacio de un metro entre ellos, se detuvo.

-¿Cuál es mi motivación?

-Eres un héroe un tanto hambriento por sexo, que ha visto a un tipo indefenso y confundido sobre su sexualidad y piensas aprovecharte de ello. Esa es una de mis teorías-Draco apretó los labios, tratando de detener el resto de su discurso y fallando miserablemente-. O puede que realmente te sientas atraído por mí y estés igual de confundido que yo, lo que explicaría lo que pasó hace unos días y la tremenda mordida que me tuve que tratar.

El ex Gryffindore pensó un momento sobre cada acusación. Tal vez si Draco no estuviese ahí parado, podría haber mantenido una discusión sobre la primera.

-Prometo que no pasará de nuevo pero, ¿me dejas intentarlo otra vez?-haciendo hincapié en sus palabras, Harry puso su mano sobre la de Draco, haciendo círculos sobre los nudillos. Su agarre se apretó al principio pero se acabó aflojando momentos más tarde.

El rubio miró a Harry, con una mezcla de ira, odio, miedo, repugnancia y posiblemente tenía la esperanza de dispararle con sus ojos de tormenta. Sus dientes mordían con dureza el labio inferir hasta el borde de hacerse una herida.

Harry esperó, conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo y lo soltó cuando el Draco asintió dos veces, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Arrancó su mano por debajo de la de Harry, como si el mago le hubiese quemado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-el rubio casi gimió-. No sé lo que está mal. Sueño contigo y mi pulso se acelera cuando alguien pronuncia tu nombre. Cada vez que Karina habla de ti, mi sonrisa se hace más amplia. Y-Yo pienso en ti antes de dormirme y después, cuando me despierto.

Perdido en la enormidad de la confesión, Harry hizo todo lo posible por recoger cualquier atisbo de cordura que le quedaba.

-Quiero creer que eres el héroe perfecto que no podría ser real y estar aquí, viviendo como el resto de nosotros, día a día. Sobreviviendo. Pero no eres perfecto en lo más mínimo. Eres un hombre demasiado activo sexualmente y con una boca de lo más sucia. No tienes sentido de modales o sutileza. Tu pelo está siempre desordenado y aparte de hoy o el día de la inauguración, nunca parece que pongas ni una pizca de ganas en tu atuendo. Eres demasiado honesto y puede que pienses que nadie lo nota pero tu corazón todavía está roto-Draco recorrió su pelo con las manos, tirando de las hebras de oro. Dio una vuelta por la mitad de la cocina para acabar de nuevo en la misma posición, mirando directamente a los ojos del niño que vivió. Un extraño impulso se apoderó de Harry, haciéndole tener, casi desesperadamente, la necesidad de pasar sus dedos por ese pelo-. Y todo eso te hace real y eso me aterroriza.

-¿Qué te asusta?

-El hecho de que eres real. Me hace pensar que todo lo que siento podría ser real también.

Harry no recordaba haber visto al rubio tan vulnerable desde su sexto año. Incluso entonces, ¿era su interés por él puramente por el bien y la necesidad de derrotar a Voldemort? No hubo un momento en la vida de Harry que no girase en torno a Draco. Durante la guerra, después de la guerra, siempre encontraban una manera de encontrarse. Y cada vez, uno salvaba al otro.

-Mentí sobre saber tu sabor favorito de helado. Solía mirarte en sexto año. Siempre cogías el chocolate si estaba disponible-Harry lo dijo en voz baja, premiando la honestidad de Draco con la suya.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-No lo sé. Pero sé que estoy muerto de hambre y me encantaría hacer la cena si quieres esperar en tu oficina. La poción debería haber desaparecido para cuando yo acabe.

Draco obedeció en silencio y salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry cocinar y pensar. Pero, ¿por qué esta necesidad de pensar? Era complicado debido a su historia. ¿Por qué no podía ser Draco como cualquier otro tío al azar de los que Harry había estado frecuentando hasta entonces?

_Porque no es cualquier tío al azar. Él es Draco Malfoy, idiota._

Gruñó cosas ininteligibles al aire, mientras revolvía en los armarios para encontrar unos fideos que se podrían hervir fácilmente y los acompañaría con salsa Alfredo. Sabía la receta de memoria: _dos tazas de harina, tres huevos, dos cucharadas de aceite y una pizca de sal para los fideos. Un cuarto de taza de mantequilla, una taza de crema, un diente de ajo aplastado, una taza y media de queso parmesano y un cuarto de taza de perejil para la salsa. _Pero Harry no tenía el tiempo ni los recursos a mano, por lo que hirvió el agua, miró las burbujas subiendo en torno a los fideos y calentó la salsa comprada en la olla, removiendo constantemente para mantener su mente en los giros de la cuchara.

Con la pasta ahora en dos cuencos, Harry llevó la comida a la oficina de Draco. La puerta estaba entre abierta y el moreno se internó en la habitación, para darse cuenta de inmediato de que el rubio estaba de espaldas a él y frente a la ventana. Colocando los platos sobre el escritorio, el niño que vivió se aclaró la garganta.

-Sé que estás ahí, Potter. Sólo estoy pensando.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

Draco resopló.

-Si lo deseas, puedes matarme.

-Preferiría no matar a nadie-dijo Harry, de pie, al lado del rubio-. Vamos a comer.

-No tengo hambre.

-Parece que no has comido en semanas.

-Es curioso-comentó Draco-. Ese es el tiempo que llevas aquí.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de desaprobación, cogió un plato y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Draco para comer.

-Come-ordenó. A regañadientes, el rubio obedeció.

-¿Has leído los periódicos últimamente?-Draco preguntó antes de tomar un pequeño bocado.

-No leo nada que no sea el Quisquilloso. Es el único que me puede garantizar estar libre de Harry Potter, a menos que yo diga lo contrario.

-Estamos en primera plana, una vez más.

-Ya veo.

-Dicen que somos pareja, el elemento secreto, causante de tu desaparición. Karina es mencionada ligeramente, pero la gente seguramente piense que tu eres la causa de tanto secretismo alrededor de ella. Disputas de enamorados.

Harry masticó pensativo, preguntándose por qué no estaba más disgustado con la idea.

-Estás muy disgustado por esto-observó.

-¿Tú no?

Una vez más, Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Ellos ven lo que quieren ver. Relájate un poco. Las personas que importan, no creen una palabra de todo eso.

-Mi madre lo cree-murmuró Draco.

-Hermione también. Toda la casa, de hecho. Con razón, sin embargo. Les conté sobre el beso que te di. Hermione lo había visto venir. Me advirtió durante años que me mantuviera alejado de ti.

-¿Vas a escucharla?

Una pausa siguió a la pregunta. Una probabilidad de que Harry se echase atrás en todo eso. Una probabilidad de pasar su visita, sin ningún motivo de alarma.

Una elección.

¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?-Draco sólo pudo contestar con la verdad, comprobando que la hora de Veritaserum no había expirado del todo.

Con un trago audible, Draco sopesó sus propias opciones.

-No-respondió finalmente, en voz baja. Harry colocó su plato a medio comer en la mesa y caminó alrededor de ella, parando delante de los pies de Draco, agarrando los brazos de la silla y buscando con determinación la mirada de los orbes grises de su rival. Vacilando sólo un momento, Harry llevó una mano a la cara del pálido hombre y pasó el pulgar por su tembloroso labio inferior. Vainilla y menta abrumaron los sentidos de Harry como una brisa acariciando su piel.

-¿Tienes lirios en esta casa?-Harry preguntó de repente-. Hoy me han olido a vainilla y men...

Antes de que pudiera formar la sílaba final, Draco cerró la distancia entre ellos. El beso fue mucho más suave que el primero, comenzando como una tímida presión en los labios hasta que la valentía gryffindore de Harry tomó el control y pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de Draco con un suave golpe de su lengua sobre la zona que Draco se había mordido antes. El rubio le concedió acceso a Harry y el beso se profundizó a una exploración curiosa. Draco dejó que su lengua cosquilleara en el cielo de la boca de Harry, lo que provocó un suave gemido del hombre por encima de él. Al oír el sonido en sus propios oídos, Harry se alejó lentamente, dando pequeños besos en las mejillas de Draco.

-Eso que estás oliendo soy yo, Harry-el moreno sonrió tímidamente.

-Entonces, ¿qué significa esto?-preguntó.

Una vez más, Draco se inclinó y presionó sus labios sobre los de Harry.

-Creo que soy gay.

La pareja se rió. Mientras, el ex Gryffindor volvió a su asiento y terminó su cena. La realidad podía esperar unas horas más.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que lo hayais disfrutado. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes, ¿no creeis? Jaja  
**

**Cualquier duda, crítica, felicitación...me lo dejais en un review o un PM.**

**Un beso y hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con el capítulo siete. Tiene una parte que seguro que os gusta ;) Ya empezamos a ver los acercamientos entre Harry y Draco, veremos cómo abanza la relación de ahora en adelante jeje**

**Creo que he contestado los reviews, sino, lo siento (estoy casi segura de haberlo hecho) es que soy muy olvidadiza y como ha pasado casi un mes...Esa es otra, bien, tengo una mala noticia y otra...regular. La regular es que he acabado el curso así que estoy de vacaciones pero suspendí una asignatura (no la diré porque es una vergüenza...) y, aunque no voy a preparármela desde ya, mi madre está un poco mosqueada. La mala es que por eso mismo, tengo el tiempo con el ordenador restringido aunque no me lo han quitado por completo así que podré seguir traduciendo el problema es que en unos quince días me iré al pueblo así que no voy a poder subir, empiezo a trabajar (voy a dar clases particulares en el verano para ir teniendo unos ahorrillos) y ya sabéis lo que pasa en el pueblo...en vaciones en general. Yo, personalmente, no paro en casa nada más que para comer y dormir :) Aunque el siguiente capítulo es largo, voy a intentar ponerme a ello y tenerlo antes de irme pero no puedo prometer nada.**

**Bueno, ya dejo de hablar. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: los personajes y lugares aquí descritos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y el fic es original de livingforfomas, yo sólo lo traduzco._**

* * *

-Ah, todavía está aquí, señor Potter-Narcissa casi gimió desde la puerta de la oficina privada de su hijo. Karina no estaba lejos de ella, bostezando detrás de las piernas de su abuela-. Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees? Algunos de nosotros tenemos otras obligaciones a parte de una visita semanal.

_Me odia. _Harry lo vocalizó en dirección a Draco, lo que consiguió una pequeña risita por su parte. Un sonido que el niño que vivió no pensó que llegaría a apreciar. Un sonido que jamás podría haber imaginado que le gustase.

-¿Me acompañas afuera, Malfoy?

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron cómicamente, cambiando rápidamente de su madre a Harry, luego a Karina, sólo para comenzar el ciclo de nuevo. El moreno se echó a reír, sus ojos brillando con una pizca de humor por la situación en la que se encontraba el rubio.

-Por supuesto, eres demasiado inepto para encontrar la puerta por tu cuenta-Draco escupió, en parte para cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas y en parte para que disuadir a su madre de molestarlo durante tanto tiempo como fuera posible-. Te veré fuera.

Harry se levantó de su asiento y sonrió tan dulcemente a Narcissa como era posible, recordando no mostrar demasiados dientes y cortésmente se disculpó antes de salir por la puerta. La mujer se lo recompensó arrugando la nariz, como si estuviese oliendo algo podrido y el ceño fruncido con unos ojos que perforaban de una manera que habría asustado a la mayoría de los hombres. Sin embargo, haber muerto tenía sus ventajas en términos de coraje y optimismo. Mirando hacia atrás, le dedicó la misma expresión a Draco y la ignoró completamente.

-No hagas ruido al salir, los niños están dormidos.

-Buenas noches, Karina-dijo Harry, doblando una rodilla para mirar directamente a los ojos de la niña. Su pálido rosto enrojeció y el hombre pensó que le gustaba la reacción que estaba consiguiendo por parte de la mayoría de la familia Malfoy. Sorprendiéndola con un beso en la frente, Karina se rió y Harry casi pudo sentir los dos pares de ojos poniéndose en blanco a su alrededor-. Te veré pronto.

-Ahora vuelvo-prometió Draco, mientras Harry se ponía en pie-. Lo haré-esta segunda declaración fue dirigida a una escéptica mujer quien soltó un _tsk _en desaprobación.

Los hombres caminaron en silencio, mirando al otro por el rabillo del ojo, a veces sonriendo cuando sus miradas se encontraban. Al llegar a la puerta, Harry quiso abrirla mirando a su compañero. Girando demasiado bruscamente para que Draco pudiese darse cuenta, el rubio tropezó con Harry, aferrándose al hombro del culpable. Una chispa viajó rápida desde la punta de sus dedos, recorriendo el brazo hasta llegar directamente a la boca del estómago, haciéndole sentir un incómodo cosquilleo interno.

-¿Todo bien?

Con un trago audible, Draco asintió.

-S-Sí. Estoy bien. Cansado, creo.

Harry dio un paso adelante, haciendo que el vacilante mago apartase su mano y la colocase bruscamente a su lado. Con apenas quince centímetros separándolos, el niño que vivió sonrió.

-¿Mareado?-ofreció. Una vez más, Draco asintió-. ¿Un poco de aleteo en el estómago?-preguntó Harry, pasando su dedo libremente sobre el dorso de la mano del rubio, que se tembló ante el contacto. El ex Slytherin cerró los ojos en respuesta, tragando saliva-. El corazón te late tan fuerte en los oídos que estás seguro de que puedo oírlo.

Draco sintió más que oyó las palabras de Harry, el aliento de Harry como un toque fantasmal en su oreja. Y Harry tenía toda la razón. El latido era demasiado alto.

Una risa trajo a Draco de nuevo a la realidad y sus ojos se abrieron, sus sentidos iban a toda marcha ahora que Harry estaba tan cerca. Su olor era tan terrenal y cálido. El pelo negro de su ex rival le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y con cada respiración, Draco se sentía aún más abrumado con el olor dulzón que era únicamente Harry.

Cuando un par de labios hicieron contacto con la piel, justo debajo de su oreja, tocando justo por el borde de su mandíbula, Draco soltó un sonido indigno, animando a Harry a seguir adelante, soplando una brisa fresca sobre la zona ligeramente húmeda. Su piel se puso de gallina, levantando los finos vellos cerca de la oreja de Draco y el rubio casi pudo oír la sonrisa del moreno ensanchándose.

-¿Qué es esto?-susurró Harry, retrocediendo, mirando a Draco seriamente. Sus ojos parecían diferentes. El miedo y la confusión estropeaban sus iris normalmente confiados-. ¿Qué somos?

Sintiéndose repentinamente audaz, Draco puso su mano sobre la boca de Harry, impidiendo que dijese una palabra más.

-No lo sé. Si me lo hubieran preguntado hace unas semanas, no habría sabido que me sentía atraído por los hombres. No habría sabido a ciencia cierta que seguías existiendo. No habría sabido que estaría aquí, frente al genial Harry Potter, teniéndolo molestando en mi oreja-dicho hombre, se tomó la libertad de lamer la mano atacante del rubio-. ¡Hey! No he dicho que esté en desacuerdo. No sé más que tú. Has estado-bajó la voz-, has estado follando con toda clase de tíos al azar durante los últimos tres años y yo no...-hizo una pausa, sin saber exactamente lo que sonaría mejor-. En realidad, no he tenido la oportunidad de experimentar lo mismo.

-Dulces palabras-felicitó Harry después de que la mano dejase su boca-. Estás preocupado por cuánto de esto es verdadero. No puedo responder a eso. Para ser honesto, sé muy poco acerca de cualquier cosa que no sea follar.

-Francas palabras-se burló Draco, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y alejándose de Harry. Volvió la cabeza en otra dirección y consideró sus opciones.

-¿Quieres más que eso?

-No soy un maldito Hufflepuff, Potter-gritó el rubio, girando la cabeza en dirección a Harry, para fijar en él una mirada horrible.

-Bueno, me imaginé que con Karina y el centro, lo que necesitabas era algo seguro, alguien que se quedase de forma estable. No sé si puedo prometer eso.

Draco trató de reír pero el sonido fue totalmente hueco y desagradable, como si hubiese sido forzada. Por suerte, Harry no había notado la tensión, o no quiso hacerlo.

-Soy más que capaz de mantener una relación ocasional durante los pocos meses que estés aquí.

-Mes.

-¿Perdón?

-Yo-empezó Harry, pasándose las manos por el pelo, pensando las palabras antes de decirlas-. La boda fue mucho más fácil de planificar de lo previsto. Ron y Hermione la han adelantado a finales de octubre.

-Ya son finales de septiembre-recordó Draco, tras pensarlo un momento.

-Bueno, ¿así no es más rápido?-el rubio frunció el ceño, un puchero revistiendo sus labios-. Sin embargo, estás adorable tan enamorado de mí*** **

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ti en lo más mínimo!-Draco casi gritó, enfriándose rápidamente al recordar la advertencia de su madre.

-Relájate. Sólo estoy bromeando. Estamos dándole muchas vueltas. Sumérgete en esta recién encontrada sexualidad y llámalo acierto. ¿Trato?-extendió su mano para que Draco la tomara, el ex Slytherin sacudió la cabeza con una risita antes de tomarla. Harry levantó una ceja con curiosidad-. ¿Por qué te ríes cada vez que no damos la mano?

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un mamón para la ironía-el niño que vivió levantó la ceja imposiblemente alto y Draco soltó un suspiro de descontento-. ¿Eres capaz de recordar la primera vez que nos vimos?

Harry se mordió el interior de la boca, arrugando la cara, concentrado.

-Se acabó el tiempo, Potter.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, Harry parpadeó a un ritmo considerable, en un intento de conseguir el perdón del ex Slytherin. Draco se distrajo momentáneamente por las pestañas que protegían y destacaban los ojos esmeralda que habían pasado tantos años odiando su simple existencia.

-Te negaste a estrechar mi mano, Harry. Pensabas que podrías distinguir a la gente equivocada sin ayuda de alguien como yo.

-¿Estás seguro de que era yo? No suena como algo que yo haría-remarcó Harry sarcásticamente, su voz llena de amistoso desprecio. Draco formó una sonrisa, la mitad de su boca se elevó, divertida-. Eras un poco idiota en ese entonces. Un cretino, si se me permite decirlo.

-Sigues siendo un idiota, Potter. Uno de nosotros tenía que crecer-la juguetona animosidad se estaba convirtiendo en rutina. Tal vez el mundo estaba llegando a su fin.

_O me estoy volviendo loco, _pensó Draco.

-Entonces, ¿qué es esto? Sólo una especie de "estamos juntos". Una interpretación libre de los amigos con beneficios.

-¿Y lo guardamos para nosotros mismos?

-Si eso es lo que quieres, claro. No lo podré mantener en mi casa, pero sólo con las personas a las que les concierne, y me refiero a las personas que no leen los periódicos y ya piensan que estamos juntos, para los demás, seguimos siendo rivales. Estás usando mi buen nombre para hacerle publicidad al centro y yo estoy tratando de ser un héroe de nuevo.

-¿Qué parte de lo último era una mentira?-reflexionó Draco y Harry le golpeó de forma inesperada por debajo de las costillas. Un chillido femenino escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo y Draco inmediatamente se sonrojó en un interesante tono escarlata.

_¿Es esto lo que quiero?_

Por supuesto que lo era. La idea de saber, con absoluta certeza, que estaba incluso considerando la posibilidad de cortejar al niño que vivió.

_Cortejar. ¿La gente seguía haciendo ese tipo de cosas?_

Toda la idea era increíblemente absurda. Habría sido enviado a San Mungo a ciencia cierta, si alguien se enterase. Algo debería haberse roto en su cabeza, últimamente debilitada por el estrés.

_Sí, eso debe ser. Estoy mentalmente inestable, incapaz de tomar una decisión racional._

Pero eso no era necesariamente cierto, ¿verdad? Él sabía cuál era la decisión lógica y segura. Encontrar una chica sangre pura, casarse con ella, engendrar un hijo que llevase su nombre y no tener ninguna relación con el puñetero Harry Potter, de ahora en adelante.

_Mentirte a ti mismo todos los días._

Eso era lo seguro, lo correcto a los ojos de los demás. ¿Y a los de Draco? Su visión no parecía ser diferente a la de las masas.

Habían aceptado el estilo de vida de Harry, habían aceptado su sexualidad, la abrazaron. Sin embargo, Harry era un héroe veterano. Draco era un práctico y experimentado mortífago. Todavía tenía la marca oculta para demostrarlo. Sin darse cuenta, llevó su mano al brazo izquierdo, la tela adhiriéndose.

-¿Draco?-Harry llamó en el silencio, sacudiendo las manos frente al rostro del rubio-. ¿Sigues con nosotros?

Cerrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza hasta que unos mechones de pelo cayeron sobre su frente de manera desordenada, el ex Slytherin se recompuso.

-Sí, estoy aquí. Y parece que todo está en orden. Mantener al público fuera de nuestras cosas, tener una especie de privada aventura y eso es todo lo que hay, ¿verdad?

Por un breve segundo algo cruzó por la cara de Harry pero fue demasiado rápido para descifrarlo. La sonrisa no le llegó completamente a los ojos pero el niño que vivió asintió.

-Precisamente. Estrecharía tu mano pero no quiero darle el gusto a tus necesidades irónicas.

-Vete a casa, Potter. Antes de que decida denunciarte por abuso sexual.

-¿Lo harías?-Harry realmente lo consideró, rodeando al rubio con un brazo para alcanzar su trasero, una manera exitosa de conseguir un grito muy embarazoso por su parte-. Algo me dice lo contrario.

-¿Cuándo el Salvador del Mundo Mágico se convirtió en esto?-preguntó Draco, sin aliento. La mano del Slavador aún permanecía en un lugar apenas tocado. Ninguno se echaba atrás frente a su adversario, el ex mortífago incluso se atrevió a dar un paso adelante-. La última vez que te vi, habías tenido muchos problemas para acercarte a Cho y a la Comadreja que te convirtió en gay-otro apretón enfatizó algún tipo de advertencia y pronto fue acompañado por una segunda mano.

Tener su cuerpo tan cerca del de Harry no era una idea desagradable. De hecho, no lo era en absoluto. Era diferente. El músculo duro debajo de su ropa se sentía tan familiar. La falta de suavidad, la jaula severa hecha por sus implacables brazos, la ferocidad de su mirada esmeralda, sintiéndose como una presa.

Fue revolucionario.

-No eran mi tipo-murmuró Harry, con los ojos fijo en los labio de Draco, inconscientemente lamiendo los suyos durante una fracción de segundo.

-¿Y cuál sería, Potter?-desafió Draco, olvidando su miedo a su mente despejada al día siguiente, y dejando que sus labios rozaran los de Harry en cada sílaba.

-No, tú, Malfoy-juró, antes de presionar sus labios contra los del rubio que cerró los ojos con un gemido que vibró en su propia boca y en la de Harry. Esto sirvió para que se apretara el abrazo sobre él, los brazos del moreno rodeando la cintura de Draco, apretándolo contra su pecho. Sintiendo que sus brazos eran inútiles a sus costados, Draco llevó sus dedos hasta el lío horrible y recientemente adorable nido de cuervos que se asentaba en la cabeza de Harry. Con un tirón leve de los mechones, el opresor de Draco gimió en señal de aprobación y mordisqueó su labio inferior. Con las lenguas luchando por el dominio, Draco fue el primero en reconocer su necesidad de aire como excusa. Harry continuó su viaje, moviendo su ataque a la mandíbula y el cuello pálido del hombre.

_Por supuesto que él no necesita tomar ni un jodido respiro. Ni siquiera puede dejarme eso._

Una rápida lamida en su nuez silenció cualquier tipo de queja. Sus rodillas temblaban y por un instante se preguntó si un verdadero Malfoy se habría sometido a este tipo de sumisión. Harry realmente parecía tener un don para hacer que ni sus pensamientos recordasen la necesidad de respirar. Ese bastardo sin padres.

-Odiaría ver lo que harías con alguien que llegase a tu nivel-las palabras de Draco habían sido pronunciadas casi sin aliento, sonando más como: O-Odi-ah-aría v-ve-ver lo que hari-harías con al-algui-en qu-que llegase a t-tu nivel.

-No lo he encontrado-y, naturalmente, la voz de Harry no se echó a perder en lo más mínimo. Tenía práctica, sin embargo. Era lo justo-. Supongo que nos tomaríamos de las manos y saltaríamos. Bastante escalofriante, por cierto.

-¿Qué pasó con ese romántico empedernido que siempre imaginé que serías?-su voz se había estabilizado un poco más. No era lo más impresionante que podía conseguir, pero no había sido tan patética como en su último intento.

-Fantaseando acerca de mí, ¿eh?-bromeó Harry, su mano derecha serpenteó, la punta de sus dedos colándose en el frente de los pantalones de Draco, dejando un rastro fantasmal, tirando de la tela de su camisa remetida y desabrochando los dos botones inferiores para hacer contacto con la piel caliente de la parte baja del abdomen-. No serías el primero.

-Deja de estar enamorado de ti mismo, no te conviene.

-¿Y qué me conviene?

_Mi com...¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy...?_

Separándose con destreza y tambaleándose un poco por la falta del muy necesitado aire, Draco trabajó para bajar el ritmo. Técnicamente, no era virgen. _Obviamente. _Pero, en estas circunstancias, se sentía torpe e inexperto. Eso no quería decir que siendo virgen fuese tal cosa, sólo que no era capaz de competir, ni física ni mentalmente, contra la furiosa libido de Harry.

-Demasiado rápido-Draco resopló, colocando una mano sobre su hiperactivo corazón-. No aquí-añadió, recordando que todavía estaban en su centro de caridad.

_Detalles menores._

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del Héroe y Draco lo tomó como una victoria. Harry definitivamente se había convertido en un atractivo hombre desaliñado. Si el brillo hambriento de sus ojos era algo en lo que pensar, el moreno sintió, al menos en parte, que también aparecía en los ojos de Draco.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento-su voz estaba algo agitada-. Probablemente debería irme.

Abriendo la puerta y dejándola así, Harry miró extrañamente a Draco, con la cabeza inclinada y tartamudeando sin palabras. En un rápido movimiento, el niño que vivió se apoderó de la mandíbula del rubio y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Sonrió suavemente y guiñó un ojo.

-Nos vemos la semana que viene. Buenas noches, Draco.

La puerta hizo clic detrás de él, y el rubio se apoyó en ella, buscando sustento, exhalando fuertemente. Un pequeño golpe sonó detrás de él y su mente viajó de vuelta a Harry. _Ya se ha ido, Draco._

Una mujer de pelo rubio oscuro y pequeña estatura estaba en la puerta, la niñera de noche y guardia del centro. Un poco decepcionado, le permitió entrar.

-Mi oficina es toda tuya, Tess. Volveré por la mañana.

Con un movimiento rápido, Draco se encontró a las puertas de la Mansión. Después de llegar al interior, se encontró con su madre, completamente molesta.

-¿Disfrutas desobedeciéndome deliberadamente?

-Me di por vencido en ese pasatiempo a la edad de cinco años-bromeó Draco con el mismo vigor.

-¿No lo habíamos dejado claro?

-Desde luego que sí. Pero no estamos de acuerdo. Me encantaría escuchar lo que tienes que decir a eso.

La ira cayó como una cascada sobre Narcissa y dirigida contra Draco.

-No hay nada más que añadir. Te dije que no te involucraras con Potter y lo has hecho. Sin siquiera contar con lo que es bueno para tu hija-como si fuera una señal, un débil "papá" llegó a sus oídos.

-Debo atender a la hija de la que parece ser que no me preocupo.

-Draco, yo no he dicho...

Él ya se había ido antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. _¿Qué mierda sabía ella?_

-¿Papá?-Karina le llamó otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-susurró Draco, situándose junto a la chica y acercándola a su lado. Se acurrucó cómodamente y suspiró mientras el rubio peinaba algunos mechones con los dedos-. ¿No puedes dormir?

Al sentir cómo sacudía la cabeza en un no, Draco besó la parte superior de su cabeza

-La abuela dice que Harry se irá pronto

-Es cierto-susurró el hombre, un tenso silencio se instaló entre ellos.

-¿Se irá como mamá?-se preguntó, un pequeño estremecimiento que significaba un sollozo ahogado.

-Karina-¿qué podría decir si su corazón estaba rompiéndose? En su lugar, estrechó a la niña con más fuerza, sintiendo cómo se formaba un fuerte nudo en su pecho. Algo estaba desgarrando sus entrañas, una constricción física y mentalmente dolorosa-. Él sólo volverá a casa.

-¿Va a venir a visitarnos?-interrogó Karina-. Después de que se vaya a casa, ¿vendrá cada semana?

-No lo sé, cariño. Quizá. No le gusta mucho estar aquí.

-¿Es por tu culpa?

_No en este momento._

-No-respondió con sinceridad-. No le gustan los recuerdos que tiene de este sitio. Le dan pesadillas.

-¿Le gustamos?-Draco se rió ante la pregunta de la niña, eso provoca que su hija se mueva por encima de su estómago.

-Le gustamos mucho-esto pareció satisfacer a la muchacha que cerró los ojos. Cuando su respiración se hizo más lenta, Draco simplemente siguió mirando el techo. No pegó ojo esa noche.

**oOo**

Harry no sabía lo que iba a encontrar después de pasar todo el día en el centro aunque sabía que la imagen no era la de Ron, sentado en la sala de estar y cerniéndose sobre la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, solo.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

-Todo el mundo está todavía en la celebración de George-murmuró Ron, sin levantar la vista de la mesa-. Gemelos, Harry. Gemelos.

_Oh, es verdad, George está embarazado, bueno, Luna lo está._

-¿Estás bien?-ver al hijo Weasley más joven en ese estado tan suavizado y hueco, era desconcertante, por decir lo mínimo-. Déjalo salir, Ron.

-Es sólo que Hermione estaba tan contenta. Ella lo sabía, por supuesto, pero aún así estaba tan entusiasmada. No creo que pueda ser padre. Sé que eso no pasará hasta dentro de bastante tiempo pero aún así, no puedo verme a mí mismo haciendo botar a una niña o a un niño en mi rodilla, o cambiando un pañal, o calentando un biberón, o simplemente no romperlo-el agitado hombre se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Pensar sobre el futuro, le estaba haciendo bastante mal.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que serás un buen padre. Draco me dijo que no se puede dejar de amar a un hijo. Te equivocarás e incluso le dejarás caer un par de veces. Nadie es perfecto. No existe tal cosa.

-Apuesto a que serías mejor padre que yo.

-Hay un problema-señaló Harry-. No me puedo quedar embarazado. Y aún siendo tan excepcional como soy, no puedo dejar embarazado a otro hombre tampoco.

-Muy gracioso-Ron trató de no reírse pero una sonrisa se abrió paso a través de sus labios-. De todas maneras, ¿cómo puede ir esto a peor?¿El hurón te ha hecho saltar los dientes?-Harry sonrió, mostrando todos su dientes deliberadamente-. Hay que considerarlo todo. ¿Supongo que eso significa que fue un relativo éxito?-con una inclinación de cabeza, llevó al pelirrojo al borde de las lágrimas por la risa-. ¿Cómo demonios, habiendo vuelto hace un mes, empiezas uno de los mayores escándalos de la prensa rosa, haces amistad con un rival de la infancia y mortífago y lo conviertes en gay?

-No he convertido a nadie en gay. Él ya lo era, sólo que no lo sabía. Sólo estaremos juntos hasta que me vaya.

-¿Sigues queriendo volver a ese agujero de mierda que tú llamas apartamento?-murmuró Ron, bajando la mirada a la mesa-. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?

-A) No es un agujero de mierda. Y B) por supuesto que estoy seguro. Tal vez no me mantenga alejado tanto tiempo pero esta no será mi casa nunca más.

-No estés tan seguro de eso, Harry. Muchas cosas pueden cambiar en los próximos meses.

-Di lo que sea que esté pasando por tu cabeza-desafió Harry.

-Nunca fue tan complicado con otras personas. Creo que te estás zambullendo en aguas peligrosas, colega.

El niño que vivió suspiró.

-Es más complicado debido a nuestra historia.

-Una historia de odio puro que crea una historia de amor.

-Ten cuidado, Ron-advirtió Harry-. Tus inclinaciones podrían estar mostrándose -un golpe ligero en su hombro hizo que Harry fingiera una mueca de dolor-. Sinceramente, yo no me preocuparía. Draco no está ni siquiera cerca de ser mi tipo.

-¿Del tipo de los que te follas una noche? No, no parece ser uno de esos. Eso es lo que lo hace terrorífico, Potter. No te estoy diciendo que no te impliques con él, pero te advierto de que tengas cuidado.

Antes de que Harry pudiera devolver las palabras, la puerta se abrió y se estrelló contra la pared detrás de él, dejando paso a cuatro Weasleys, Luna y Hermione. A parte de Luna, todos parecían completamente distraídos y risueños.

-¡Lover Boy** ha vuelto!-George animó con un puño al aire, casi golpeando la barbilla de su hermano Charlie-. Y no tienes que asustarte, todos saben que tú te enteraste primero y sólo mamá está un poco molesta.

-Oh, no estoy enfadada contigo, Harry-le prometió Molly, aferrándose al brazo de su marido para ayudarse-. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cariño?¿Arreglaste las cosas con Malfoy?

-El jodido chulo verá a Malfoy en privado-intervino Ron, muy absorto en el engaste de la mesa. Hermione se movió, yendo a castigar al hombre por sus palabras. Escuchar el bufido de George resonando en toda la habitación, fue el más terrorífico sonido para los oídos de Harry.

-¡Bien por ti, Harry!¿Qué habréis hecho ya?

-Nos besamos-dijo el niño que vivió sólo un momento antes de que Charlie dejara la habitación-. Eso es todo, George.

-¿Os besasteis las pollas?-Luna se rió ante el lenguaje, sus ojos brillantes y su vientre sin siquiera un pequeño bulto. Su madre, por el contrario, le pellizcó la oreja y le arrastró hasta la cocina. Todos podían escuchar sus protestas, sin embargo, no podían entender las palabras.

-Hola, Harry-sonrió Luna-. Es maravilloso verte. Papá siempre decía que llegarías cerca de la quinta vuelta de la Cola del Dragón.

Ni siquiera trató de entenderlo, sino que Harry simplemente abrazó a la mujer embarazada a modo de saludo, Hermione, con un brillo reticente, rodó los ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Su mirada gritó "lo sabía". Y realmente, ¿cómo podría Harry argumentar contra eso?

-¿Por qué Charlie se fue tan rápido?-se preguntó el moreno en voz alta-. Todavía no he tenido una buena oportunidad para hablar con él.

-No puedes ser tan tonto, ¿no?-ante una expresión vacía, Hermione se dio una palmada en la frente-. Al parecer, lo eres. Está un poco incómodo por tu relación con Draco. Él todavía siente algo por ti.

-¿En serio? Yo soy la razón por la que se fue. ¿Qué podría seguir viendo en mí?

-Tal vez no se fue por tu culpa. Quizá huía de ti. Los chicos podéis ser tan despistados a veces.

-Dímelo a mí-masculló Ron lo suficientemente alto como para que su prometida lo escuchara.

-Oh, Ron. ¿Todavía siendo un amargado?¿No puedes ser feliz? ¡Nos vamos a casar, después de todo!

-Y tú estás borracha.

Eructando una risita, Hermione se sentó directamente en el regazo de hombre con un chasquido de la rodilla de Ron.

-No 'toy borracha-farfulló contra la garganta del pelirrojo-. Sólo cansada, es todo-recogiendo a la mujer en un movimiento rápido, el futuro marido llevó a la intoxicada novia por las escaleras hasta su habitación. Luna los siguió, diciendo algo sobre pellizcar la punta del pie derecho para aliviar la resaca y dejando a Harry solo. La paz duró poco.

-Hey, Harry-dijo Charlie en voz baja-. Un poco de jaleo por aquí, ¿no?

-Se puede decir que sí. Absolutamente-el héroe estuvo de acuerdo-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno, voy tirando. Muchos chupitos, ¿sabes? Sólo intento mantenerlos dentro.

-Lo sé. Todo eso de los gemelos es increíblemente sorprendente.

Sonrojado, Charlie miró a sus pies y a los de Harry.

-Y la noticia sobre tú y Malfoy ha sido bastante increíble.

-Sí, también ha sido un choque para mí, me temo. Ni siquiera sabía que él era de esta manera.

-Cualquiera lo haría por ti, Harry-se enrojeció más y Charlie finalmente miró al hombre con el que estaba hablando-. Tiene suerte.

-Realmente no somos gran cosa, Charlie. Estoy ayudándole con el centro mientras estoy aquí y sólo nos estamos viendo. Nada serio y es totalmente secreto.

Durante la hora siguiente, Harry hizo todo lo posible por no hablar por su inminente relación casual. Concentró toda su mente en la recolección de la mayor cantidad de información sobre Charlie. Sobre lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, lo que había visto o con quien había estado. El hombre no tenía mucho que contar. Su trabajo con los dragones no le dejaba mucho tiempo para socializar y le cansaba hasta un estado casi comatoso. Pensó mucho en Harry mientras estaba ausente. Por supuesto, el héroe desvió el tema con bastante rapidez.

Harry se sintió totalmente confundido por un picoteo en la ventana. ¿Quién mandaría una carta a esas horas de la noche? Sin embargo, fue una distracción bienvenida.

-¿De quién es esa lechuza?-preguntó Charlie, mientras Harry abría la ventana para que el ave dejase su mensaje. Parecía ser una lechuza real, exudando orgullo a través del tenaz picotazo en el dedo índice izquierdo del moreno.

-No sé-contestó Harry honestamente, notando que la carta iba dirigida a él.

_Harry,_

_Sé que decidimos llevar esto en privado pero me temo que soy una absoluta mierda con los regalos y agradecería mucho tu ayuda en la compra de uno para la próxima boda._

_Si estás libre este sábado, mi madre atenderá el centro y tendré el día libre para hacer mis recados. Me sería de mucha ayuda que te pudieses unir a mí. Simplemente dale tu respuesta a Dempsey y él se encargará de devolvérmela._

_Draco._

-¿De quién es?

_Por supuesto. Nos vemos al mediodía. Mismo sitio de la última vez._

_Harry._

_P.D: Descansa un poco. No seré visto contigo en público si estás hecho una mierda._

Harry lo escribió sin varita en la parte posterior de la carta que había traído la lechuza y la ahuyentó con una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Era de parte de Draco.

-¿Ya os enviáis cartas de amor?-Charlie se burló a medias.

_Yo no iría tan lejos. _El pájaro volvió sólo unos momentos después con otra carta.

_Vete a la mierda, _ponía.

Harry se rió para sus adentros y le dio las buenas noches al mayor de los Weasley, todavía agarrando el pergamino contra su pecho.

Con una sonrisa tonta todavía en el rostro después de haber entrado en su habitación y haberse cambiado la ropa por un pijama, de repente Harry se sintió muy inquieto y su sonrisa se borró.

Relájate, Chico Maravilla. No es más que cansancio después de un largo día.

Ya sea por el cansancio o por la reconfortante idea, Harry cayó en un sueño agitado.

* * *

***En el inglés es **_Cute as a button when you're so in love with me, though._ **Lo consulté con la autora porque no conocía la expresión "cute as a button" y me dijo que lo podía traducir tal y como lo he hecho. Sin embargo, esto me está ayudando a aprender cosas nuevas ya que mi inglés no es perfecto y si alguien conoce un significado más exacto, me gustaría saberlo :D**

_**Lover Boy:_**No consideré necesario traducirlo, se entiende el sentido, ¿no?**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Merece reviews?**

**Cualquier tipo de crítica, sugerencia, felicitación, duda...me lo dejáis en un review o un PM.**

**Muchas gracias a: Acantha-27, NUMENEESSE y Nozomi Black por sus reviews, ¡sois geniales! Y también a todos los favs, alertas y lectores sinlenciosos :)  
**

**¡Un beso y hasta pronto (espero)!**

**¡Y buen verano!**

**P.D: bueno, esto es más por interés personale pero es que desde hace un tiempo no encuentro un fic que me llame la atención y me gustaría que alguien me recomendase alguno, me da igual de qué tipo sea, excepto Harry/Hermione :) ¡Por favor, estoy desesperada!**


End file.
